A High School of Isolation
by jelsafanfics
Summary: Elsa, princess of Arendelle, has been home schooled all her life by her parents in order to hide her powers. But when her parents die with the wish for her to start attending public high school like her sister Anna, will people find out her secret? Being unpopular and controlled by fear, Elsa is about to give up until she meets someone who can help. (Jelsa, Kristanna, Flypunzel)
1. Chapter 1- Her Royal Majesty

I was only five when it happened, yet I can remember every second in vivid, horrific detail, nonetheless. It's the day I nearly killed my sister, Anna.

I was born with a defect, or at least what I've been calling it.

What else do you call the ability to make snow and ice appear from thin air?

Everything used to be okay, in my innocent youth, when nobody knew or feared my abilities and my sister Anna and I could be together. We would spend hours building snowmen and sledding down mounds of snow. But one day, Anna was leaping off of snowbanks and I would secure her landing with another pile of snow. She started to go too fast and I couldn't keep up and that's when it happened- I panicked- I struck her on the side of the head with a blast of ice. I remember rushing over to her limp, freezing body and calling for my parents. When they arrived, their faces reflected terrible hurt, disappointment, and… fear. I will always remember that look. It haunts my dreams and memories and it's the reason that I truly believe I'm a danger to everyone around me.

Luckily, with the help of a group of herbal healers in the mountains of Arendelle, Anna recovered, but with a cost. She had lost all memories of my powers. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before the accident but I wasn't ignorant. I know as well as anyone that things change over time. It's inevitable. Events can occur that screw up your life and cause it to spin out of control. This was one of those events.

After her near death, my parents were always watching me. They kept me locked in my room and away from Anna. It wasn't just them, though. I made it a personal promise to keep my distance. I know I'm dangerous and I can't control the powers I was born with.

It's been twelve years since the accident and I'm seventeen now. Anna, unlike me in every way, is fifteen and living a normal teenage life. She goes to school, has friends, and goes to parties. I do none of this. After the accident, my parents kept me homeschooled in order to "protect me", even though I know it's more to "protect others from me". My relationship with Anna consists of small run-ins in the hallways of our home and special events. The saddest part is hearing her come to my bedroom door every once in a while to ask me to come out. I hear how her voice has changed each time and it breaks my heart knowing that she's growing up, thinking that I don't care about her. She asks me to build snowmen or go ice skating with her, like we had as kids. I always refuse. I don't want to hurt her again.

This is how my life has been for years and this is how it is now. My name's Elsa, Princess of Arendelle. Arendelle's a beautiful kingdom, though I've never seen more than what's visible from inside the castle, due to the fact that I spend all my time in my room to avoid a chance encounter with another person. It's August now, the hottest month of the year, and my sessions of homeschooling will start soon. Despite this year being my "senior-year", my life won't change. I understand that people look forward to college, a career, and a family after high school, but I don't. After this year, I have to stay in Arendelle and assist my parents with their royal duties. Admittedly, it gets lonely but I don't mind helping my parents. I owe them everything after the accident.

But this week, I have all the responsibilities. My parents left yesterday on a week long journey on a ship across the ocean to visit an ally country. My father had hoped I would come but we both knew deep-down that I wasn't ready. Plus, I have responsibilities.

I get up from my desk and push in the chair. My bedroom's utterly quiet and there's a chilly breeze from the open glass doors to the balcony. I walk over and sit on my bed, listening intently, as though something exciting was going to happen, even though nothing ever happens. The night sky is visible from where I sit, and I can see storm clouds moving in from the south.

I stand up and shut the glass doors, twisting the lock shut. Something compels me to pace back and forth in my room. I'm utterly on-edge and fidgety tonight for no good reason at all.

I start to think about the last book I read, to take my mind off of the nervousness I'm feeling. But my train of thought is knocked off course by the sound of footsteps walking hesitantly down the hall. I've become very good at sensing the tone of people approaching my room just based off of their footsteps. The pace is too slow to be Anna and two fast to be Gerda, the head maid of the castle. I don't recognize this pattern.

Not many people come to see me, so I am incredibly put-off by the fact that I have no clue who is coming to the door.

The footsteps reach my door and after a long pause, there's a soft knock. I cautiously approach the door and turn the lock. When I open it, I see my parent's royal advisor, Kai. Kai has never spoken to me alone before and I rarely see him. I know something is wrong.

Tears run down his cheeks and his sunken eyes reflect terrible news. Neither one of us says a word for a moment, as I try to process possible scenarios to explain his presence.

"My lady, there's something I've been appointed to inform you," he says, his voice quiet and broken.

I nod but don't reply.  
"It's your parents, my lady. They-" he takes a long pause before continuing, "were in an accident at sea. They're dead."

His words strike me unexpectedly and leave a sickening feeling in my mouth. "I'm very sorry, my lady. There was nothing that could have been done. Nobody expected such a big storm to come about so fast."

I want to scream, but nothing comes out. "I'll leave you alone now, I'm sorry," he says, before promptly turning on his heels and walking uncomfortably down the hall the way he came.

In his absence, I break down. Tears pour down my face and, out of my control, the temperature of the room drops dramatically. Snow begins to precipitate around me as I slump down against my closed door.

Hours pass and I don't move. Morning arrives but I keep my head buried between my knees, which are tucked close to my chest. One of the maid's comes to the door and offers me food, but I decline. More time passes and night again returns. This time, I don't hear the footsteps approach my room. I only hear the soft, quick knock on my door.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. The funeral is today and they also found mom and dad's will. Please come out," Anna says, her voice muffled from the other side of the door.

After getting no reply from me, she leaves. I want to tell her I'm here for her, that I love her. But I know that at a time like this, my powers are incredibly unstable.

More time passes and I still can't find the energy to move. I hear Anna and a few maids whispering down the hall and I can make out a few of the things they say.

"I can't tell her that! She won't talk to me and I don't want to see her face when she finds out!" I hear Anna say, her voice is naturally louder than everyone else. "But Miss Anna-" a maid says. More whispers.

I'm used to hearing people talk about me from outside my bedroom, but this time I'm scared to hear what they have to say. A few minutes later, the head maid, Gerda, knocks on the door. Gerda is the only person, other than my parents, who knows about my powers and has maintained a relationship with me.

"Elsa, open this door. Don't think I'm going to just let you stop eating. Come down to the dining hall. We're going to read the will," she says. There's a pause. "Alright, I can't force you to leave this room but I know your parents would have wanted you to be there to hear this," she says. I wait until she finally leaves to get up and walk over to the long mirror hanging on the wall. I look terrible and I'm wearing the same sweatpants and tee-shirt as I had on days ago. I change into a more presentable outfit, a long black dress, and brush my hair into a bun.

I've already missed the public funeral so I might as well go downstairs and hear the private reading of my parents will.

I take a deep breath and open the door, walking out into the hallway. I make my way downstairs towards the dining hall. All eyes turn to me when I enter.

It's quiet as I walk around the table to take an empty seat away from Anna and across from Gerda.

"Elsa, you are late. We didn't think you would come. We've already read the will," Gerda says. "And what did It say?" I ask, nervously.

There's a long pause as everyone looks around the room uncomfortably, avoiding eye-contact with me.  
Finally Gerda speaks up. "It… It appears that they wished, if anything were to happen to them, for you to… attend public high school with Anna," she says. Complete shock stikes me and I don't even believe her at first. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" I ask, rather loud. After realizing how inappropriate my tone was I add, "I'm sorry, that came out rude. I just can't believe they wanted me to go to public school… I'm sure you understand." I avoid directly talking about my powers, as Anna is in the room, after all.

"Yes, it certainly is strange. But they knew you're capable. They wanted this for you," Gerda says. "It'll be fun, Elsa," Anna interjects, uneasily. A flurry of emotions overcomes me. I stand up in an instant and slam my hands down on the table. "No! It won't. It won't be fun!" I shout.

Gerda gives me a look to sit back down and act like a respectable royal in the presence of these guards, maids, and royal officials.

I sit back down angrily.

"Public school begins next thursday. Should I register you, Elsa? I think that it would be beneficial," she says.

"You wouldn't want to let mom and dad down, would you, Elsa?" Anna asks. Anna's words take me by surprise and the memory of their faces, full of disappointment and fear, appear in my mind. The memory makes me shiver. I can't disappoint them again. I want to be a person they are proud of.

"Sign me up," I say. Then, respectively, I get up and exit the now silent dining hall.

The next week is the fastest week of my life. When Thursday arrives, I wake up early, gather my things and throw them into a brown messenger bag that Anna got me as a "first day of school gift". I open the doors to my closet and step inside. I walk past the elaborate dresses and gowns and head to the back, where I keep casual clothes.

I've never realised how small my selection of jeans and t shirts is. I try to pick out something that Anna would wear to school, since I have no idea what people wear to public school.

I never thought I'd have to find out.

I finally decide on a plain blue t shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black sandals, since it is August afterall. The last detail is a small pair of white gloves.

After braiding my hair, I walk downstairs, rather uncomfortable in these clothes, and see Anna waiting by the entrance.

Her face lights up when she sees me. "Elsa, you look amazing! I love what you did with your hair!" she says. "Thank you," I mutter. Anna shifts back and forth uncomfortably on her feet.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" I ask politely. "Well, it's just that Gerda usually hires a driver to drive me to school but I-we thought that maybe you would want to drive us to school," she says quietly. "What?" I ask, surprised.

"Well you remember how to drive, don't you? Mom and dad had forced you to take those classes when you turned sixteen and you have your license!" she argues.

I had never driven Anna before, let alone been alone with Anna in years. I see Gerda standing by the door to the kitchen. She gives me a small nod.

"Alright."

Anna opens the door and I step outside. The breeze feels nice but it's still too warm to my liking. The sun is still low in the sky but it's bright and the sky is blue.

Hesitantly, I follow Anna down the steps. It's been nearly a year since the last time I left the castle. The last time was when I had to attend the annual Winter Festival in town.

Anna and I get into the small black car that I haven't been inside in a long time, either. The ride is quiet, as expected. When we arrive, Anna wishes me luck and runs off, probably to see her friends. She already has a list of classes and knows her way around the school. Anna is a sophomore this year, only two years younger than me.

Before I get out of the car, I pull my gloves on tighter. They are made from a thin, expensive silk. My father had them made for me so whenever I left the castle I would feel more 'comfortable' with keeping my powers under control. "Conceal, don't feel" My fathers words ring loud and clear in my head. With the gloves, I felt like less of a threat.

I get out of the car and walk through the front of the entrance. I'm immediately bombarded with crowds of other students.

I try to make my way through the crowd but I get hit with backpacks and lose my sense of direction. Every hallway is packed with students, walking or standing around in groups. I see a hallway with less people and try to make my way towards it. As I'm turning around the corner, however, I slam into someone; hard.

"Watch where you're going!" they snap, turning to face me. Our eyes meet and I stop, still in my tracks. It's a boy, probably my age, with icy blonde hair, like my own, and dark blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry," I say, when I can finally get words out. "No, no that was actually my fault. I wasn't paying attention," he says. His voice is deep and gruff. An uncomfortable silence falls over us and the boy uncomfortably scratches the back of his neck. "I, uh, have to… go to the office," I say, awkwardly, and start walking the other way.

"Hey!" he calls towards me. I look back at him. "Office is that way," he says, pointing the other way. "Thanks," I mutter, quickly hurrying the other way. Smooth, Elsa. Really smooth.

In the office, I get a list of classes and room numbers. "We can appoint another student to help you get around, if you'd like, Miss…"

"Smith." It's the same fake last name that Anna has been using. We went with something so common that nobody would question it.

"Alright, well Miss Smith, if you change your mind, we've already had a volunteer," the vice principal says. "A volunteer?" I ask. "Yes, Miss Corona, class president of your grade, was more than happy to volunteer in making sure you don't get lost your first day. It's a big school, after all," he says.

On one hand, I would much rather be on my own. But on the other hand, I was just as bad with directions as Anna. "Uh, actually, that would be great!" I say, faking a smile.

At that moment, the door to the office flies open and a girl, who was about my height and age, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, barges in. "Have you talked to- Oh! Are you Elsa Smith?" she asks. I nod. Her eyes widen even more and she walks over and extends her hand. "I'm Rapunzel Corona, senior class president, but it's no big deal or anything. It's lovely to meet you," she says. The amount of energy she has almost rivals Anna.

I hesitantly reach out and shake her hand. She doesn't question the gloves but instead remarks about how cold I am.

She takes my schedule from me and reads it over. "Oh, looks like you have Mr. Weselton's history class first period today," she says. From the way she said it, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

The bell rings and she squeals. "Come on!" she says, leading me out of the office.

I follow her through the hallways, which are now full of kids rushing around to different classes. Rapunzel makes her way around easily, despite the crowd. Her hair, which is pin straight and just barely past her waist, swings like a pendulum as she walks. I try to keep up with her fast pace. Finally, she comes to a direct halt and I almost slam into her. "Right here! Room 235. I'll meet you right here after this class to take you to your next class," she says cheerfully. I walk inside and see the class is nearly full but there's still two empty desks in the far back of the room and I sit down in one. The idea of sitting up front makes me uncomfortable, like everyone is staring at me.

A minute later, a short man with gray hair, small glasses, and a large, pointed nose walks into the room. "My name is Mr. Weselton and I will be your instructor," he says. I start zoning out when he starts talking about the years curriculum but my attention drifts over to two girls sitting in desks to my right. I could clearly hear what they were saying, and it wasn't hard to tell they were talking about me. "What's with her hair? It's so blonde!"

"I know! It must take a lot of hair dye to keep it that color!" "But what's with the gloves? Does she know it's still August?"

This went on for a little while longer and I could feel my face getting red. I don't like people talking about me like this. I've never had this happen to me, being the queen and all.

When the bell finally rings, I run out of class as fast as I can. It's only first period and I know that I hate public school.

I run into Rapunzel in the hall, who insists I call her Punzie like everyone else. Despite following her, I keep my head down and try not to make eye contact with other kids. Punzie reminds me that my next class is gym. Great. Gym is not something I'm looking forward to.

When I enter the gym, I feel even worse. Kids are everywhere, doing push ups, jogging, and stretching. A tall man with a whistle around his neck calls me over.

After asking me my name, he tells me where to go to change into gym clothes and to start stretching when I come back.

I head down to the locker room and take a change of clothes from my bag. After I change, I decide to keep the gloves on, which earns me a bunch of weird looks. I head over to where a group of girls are stretching and try to join them, but one of them glares at me, so I decide to go somewhere else.

I look up across the gym and see a group of guys kicking a soccer ball around. One of them is staring at me, though. Unfortunately, I recognized him. It's the boy I ran into in the hall. When I realised I'd been staring back, I blush and look the other way. Luckily, there's plenty of distance between us so I don't think he noticed.

From the looks of it, he's popular. He has lots of friends, and besides, anyone who looks like _that _certainly must be popular.

I try to talk to a different group of girls but they just give me weird looks too. I know my life at the castle was lonely, but for some reason I feel even lonelier here.

After changing back into my normal clothes, I can't wait to go back home. Unfortunately, Punzie reminds me I still have five more classes today. As each class goes by, I force myself to try talking to at least one person. But as for making friends, I've still made zero. Unless you count Punzie, but she's probably just being nice to me because she has to.

Last period finally comes and I have Chemistry. Sitting in the back of the class, I try to focus on taking notes. But I get interrupted by a soft noise. "Psst," I hear someone whisper. I figure it's not directed towards me, but when I hear them whisper again, I look up in curiosity and see the girl next to me leaning towards me. "Hey. Ya new here?" she asks. Right away I notice her thick accent. I nod. The girl has bright orange hair that's super curly. Her eyes are shockingly bright green and her nose is small and pointed. She's wearing black jeans, a t shirt that says 'guns n roses', a plaid shirt, and black combat boots.

I actually recognize her from another one of my classes but I hadn't seen her up close.

"So what's ya name?" she asks. "Elsa," I say. "Cool name. I'm Merida," she says.

It's quiet for a second and I briefly hear the teacher mention something about elements and atomic numbers. "Where ya from?" she asks. "Arendelle," I say. I realise after I say it that I probably should've lied. "Nice. Arendelle's where all the rich fancy-pants live. Well, either there or Corona," she says. "Where are you from?" I ask, trying to change the subject from myself. "I live here in Berk now but I like to tell people I'm from hell just to mess with 'em," she says with a laugh. I smile.

She turns back to her notes and I do the same, but I can't stop smiling. Someone talked to me. I might actually make friends.

It's a long ride home from the school because Anna and I decided to go to a school in Berk so there's a smaller chance we get recognized. "So, how was your first day?" Anna asks quietly. "Okay, I guess," I reply.

When we get home, I flop down on my bed, take off the gloves, and start my homework. My mind wanders and I can't concentrate. First I think about the cute guy I bumped into in the hall, then Punzie, then Merida, then the girls in my history class who were talking about me. I realise I'm tapping my fingers against the top of my history textbook and froze the front cover.

I still can't believe I made it an entire day without anyone finding out about my powers. It feels incredible but I know deep-down that I'll never make it the entire year.

The next day when I wake up, I throw on a white skirt, a blue tank top, and a nice lace cardigan. I braid my hair and even put makeup today. I don't know why but I feel a longing to fit in at school. I want to look great today. I spend an extra ten minutes just picking out and applying the right shade of taupe brown eyeshadow. I grab my brown messenger bag and slip on my white gloves.

When I get to school I walk through the halls more confidently, or at least I try to. I make a straight face and adjust my posture but I still can't find the nerve to make eye-contact with people I pass in the halls. I get a few looks but I can't tell if that's good or bad.

I walk into first period and take the same seat in the back of class as yesterday. Mr. Weselton walks in and immediately starts a lecture on the war of the Southern Isles. The two girls from yesterday were also there, giggling. My face turns bright red, I can't help it, I'm extremely self-conscious despite being a princess.

About five minutes into class, there is a knock on the door of the classroom. Mr. Weselton walks over and opens it. He is talking to someone outside the room but from where I'm sitting I can't see who it is.

To my surprise, the boy I bumped into the other day walks in. He hands Mr. Weselton a note, probably for being late and missing yesterdays class, and walks in, taking the last empty seat in the room, which is the seat to my left.

Mr. Weselton continues his lecture and I start to turn my attention to other things. But my mind gets pulled back to the lesson when the boy next to me speaks up. "Excuse me, Mr. Weaseltown," he says, everyone laughs. "What is it, Jack? And I understand you missed yesterday's class, but it's pronounced Weselton!" Mr. Weselton says, obviously annoyed. Jack, that's a nice name. "Oh, well I was just wondering if we should be taking notes on this?" he asks. "Yes, Jack. If you hadn't missed yesterday's class, you would know that it's important to take notes on class discussions," Mr. Weseltons says. Jack turns to me slightly and his eyes meet mine. He smirks. I feel my stomach drop.

I quickly turn back to look at the front of the room but I can feel Jack's eyes on me. "I guess we're supposed to be taking notes," he whispers towards me. My face heats up and I blush. Why do I feel like this? He's just talking to me!

I grab my pen and continue taking notes even though I already know all about the war of the Southern Isles. I had studied it when I was homeschooled.

The class was long and boring but I managed to steal a few glances at Jack. He's tall and has an athletic build. He's wearing a dark blue sweatshirt that looks really adorable on him. His pale hair is tousled gently. At the end of class, I reach down and pick up my messenger bag that's on the ground by Jack's feet. When I stand up, I realise how close we are.

He smells like pine and it's almost intoxicating to me.

"Boring class, huh?" he jokes. "Well I already knew most of that stuff so I guess it was pretty boring," I say quietly.

I turn to leave but on my way out, I stumble over someone's backpack but I'm steadied by a strong grip. I look up and see that it's Jack who caught me. "Thanks," I mutter. "Welcome… Are you always this clumsy?" he teases, grinning at me. I feel my face turn hot. I give him a small smile and hurry out of the classroom to my next class.

In gym, everyone is playing a game of soccer. I'd never bothered to learn the rules growing up. I manage to avoid the soccer ball the entire class until one rolls up to me. I look up and see Jack smiling at me and waiting for me to kick it back. I give it a rather pathetic kick towards him. He nods his head and me and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm annoyed at myself for being so nervous around him.

In math, the class after gym, I reach into my bag to get my notebook, when I notice a piece of paper sticking out of a pocket. I'm positive it wasn't there earlier. I pull it out and read it. 'Meet me in library during lunch' it reads. It's not signed so I have no idea who wrote it.

It feels like forever, but lunch finally comes and I go to the library. I'll admit, I'm curious to find out who wrote the note. There's not many people it could have been.

The library is easily the quietest, least populated area of the entire school. There's not even a librarian from what I can see.

I walk further inside, not seeing anyone I know. I'm about to leave, when a hand grabs my shoulder. I spin around and am surprised to see Jack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says. "Y-you didn't," I lie. "Did you-" I start.

"Yeah, I wrote that note. I was wondering if, you know, want me to show you around the school or introduce you to some people. You seem lonely," he says. Wow was it that obvious? I didn't want to seem like a loser. "Sounds good," I say. "Great," he says, with a smile.

"By the way, I never got your name. I'm Jack," he says. "Elsa," I reply. "Well then, Elsa. Right this way," he says politely. I follow him and I notice we're heading towards the cafeteria. Yesterday I had looked for Anna at lunch but when I hadn't found her, I decided to skip and read in the library.

Walking next to Jack got me a few surprised glances from girls I didn't recognize. For some reason that made me smile. We approach a table in the back corner of the lunch room that was basically full. Jack offered me a spot and I sat down. His friends looked at us but he didn't seem to care though and squeezed into a spot across the table from me. He began to introduce everyone but I already recognized Rapunzel and Merida, which made me feel more comfortable. Maybe I would start fitting in.


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

**Elsa's POV**

Throughout the week I'd managed to hide my powers. The looks that I got about the gloves were starting to get on my nerves but I still needed them.

Friday afternoon, I sat on my bed and decided to do homework. The only good thing about public school was that the heavy load of homework gave me something to do instead of sitting and doing nothing every single day. A knock on my bedroom door surprises me. I open it and was surprised to see Anna. "Oh! Elsa, you opened the door! I mean, uh, I have a question," she says, surprised. "I guess so," I reply. I don't want to risk hurting her so I keep my distance. "Well, there's this party tonight… it's only a few towns over and I was just wondering-" she starts. "No, Anna, I'm sorry but I don't want you to go to a party alone! It's dangerous!" I interrupt. It's what my dad would have said if he was here.

"Then why don't you come with me? Make some friends!" she says. "No, Anna," I say, looking down at my hands. "I knew you would say that! I shouldn't have even tried! All you know is how to shut people out!" she says, her voice shaky but stern. Anger builds up inside me and I turn away, but Anna grabs my hand and rips off the glove. "Please, Elsa! You can meet my boyfriend, Hans!" she pleads. I start to panic. Without the glove, Anna is in danger! "Give me that back! Wait, boyfriend? It doesn't matter. Just give it back!" I say. "Why are you always wearing these? I don't understand, Elsa! If you would just talk to me, maybe I would-"

"Anna, just give it back! I… don't want to hurt you," I plead, out of other excuses. Anna gives me a confused look. "You wouldn't hurt me, Elsa. You're my sister!" she shouts.

Memories of hitting Anna with my powers flashback into my head. I turn and start walking away from Anna. I can't be near her. I try to shut the memories out but I can't! "Elsa!" she shouts. "That's enough, Anna. You can't go to the party and that's final!"

"Elsa! Please don't shut me out again!" she yells. "I said, enough, Anna!" I yell, turning towards her to point at the door. But with the move of my hand, a blast of ice shot towards her, nearly hitting her head again. I scream and Anna's eyes grow wide.

"Elsa?" she asks, scared. I pull my hands close to my chest and back away from her. She steps closer. "Please, Anna. Stay away from me," I plead.

I've ruined everything. I collapse to the ground, holding my head in my hands. Anna knows.

"Elsa, please, what's going on?" she says, her voice trembling.

She's afraid of me. This is worse than when she didn't know.

Tears run down my face. "Elsa?" Anna asks again. I have no choice.

"I'm a monster, Anna! There, is that what you wanted to hear?" I shout. She takes a step closer. "You're not a monster, Elsa," she says. "I have the power to hurt people! I've hurt people before, Anna!" I say. I realise that the floor around me is frozen. "Elsa, who did you hurt? You wouldn't hurt anyone," she says.

"I hurt you, Anna, when we were children! You don't remember it because I hit you in the head by accident!" I cry.

Anna takes another step closer. "Please! Stay back!" I snap. I look into Anna's eyes in hope she wouldn't call me a monster or hate me. "I understand," she says. "You what?" I ask.

"It's hard to believe but it makes sense, I guess. It's why mom and dad kept us apart. But you're not a monster, Elsa. You said it yourself, It was an accident!" she says.

Another wave of emotion overcomes me but this time, I'm happy. I've always wanted to hear Anna say those words to me.

She walks over to me and gently, hesitantly, rests her hand on my shoulder. "You're no monster. You're my sister. And since you're my sister, we are going to go out and have fun," she says.

"Anna, I don't think that's a good idea. I can't control this!" I argue. "You've controlled it this long. You can do this, Elsa," she says.

I stand up and smile at her. "You really don't think I'm dangerous?" I ask. "Of course not. Now, let's go out somewhere. Trust me, you'll feel better," she says. I wipe away the tears on my face. "Is this just an excuse so you can go to that party?" I ask. "Of course not. The party is just an additional benefit to hanging with my sister," she says. I smile.

"Now, go get dressed into something… nicer," she says. eyeing what I'm wearing. To be completely honest I don't understand what's wrong with my jeans and t shirt. "Comeon, we have a lot of catching up to do," she says, dragging me towards the closet. She takes a sparkly blue mini dress, that had obviously never been worn, off of a hanger.

"I'm not wearing that! Where is this party anyway?" I ask. "Oh just put it on! It's fun to dress up!" she says. "I dress up all the time!" I argue. "Dressing up for royal affairs doesn't count!" she says with a giggle.

I change into the dress, which to my surprise fits perfectly. Anna changes into a dark emerald green party dress and drags me into the bathroom. She throws her hair into a bun and then takes my hair out of the braid. She starts to put my hair into a bun too but I stop her and just throw it up into a ponytail.

"You look great… Could you, uh, maybe, uh, show me some of what you can do?" she asks, gesturing to my hands. "You want me to use my powers?" I ask.

She nods. "I-I don't know, Anna," I say.

"Elsa, you can control them. I have absolute faith in you," she says.

I was nervous, I mean, this is the first time in what feels like forever that I will use my powers for good in front of Anna. I steady my feelings and concentrate. Slowly, a large snowflake forms in my hands. It's pattern is intricate and delicate. Anna gasps, her eyes wide.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she says. A small smile creeps across my face. Maybe it's better if Anna knows.

I slowly close my hands around the snowflake again, making it disappear. "See Elsa, I told you! Now, makeup!" she says, holding up a tube of mascara. "Anna, no," I say. "Oh come on! Lots of sisters do each other's makeup," she says. "Yeah but most people aren't as clumsy as you are," I laugh. "I'm good with makeup," Anna argues. "Fine."

When Anna finishes my makeup, I look in the mirror. Admittedly, she did a good job. She chose a light purple eyeshadow that complimented the icy blue color of the dress. "You managed to not stab my eyes out with the mascara! And I love this eyeshadow! Thank you, Anna," I say.

"We're ready," she says happily.

"You know, mom and dad would kill us for wearing these dresses," I say. "I got away with a lot of things growing up, Elsa. Wearing cute dresses was one of them. Let's go," she says.

We sneak out to the car, whcih was parked close to the front gates of the castle. "You know the address, right Anna?" She wasn't always good with directions.

"Of course!" she says.

When we arrive, I glare at Anna. She didn't mention how many people would be here.

It's a house party but getting a closer look, I notice its a huge percentage of the kids from school along with people from other towns in all different grades. Anna ditches me, which I knew was going to happen. So much for sister bonding.

I push my way through the front door, which is packed with people, and make my way to what I think is the kitchen, when I hear a voice behind me. "Look who it is! Still wearing gloves too! Who invited her?"

I turn to see the two girls from my history class along with about five other girls I didn't recognize. As much as I hate to admit it, they look absolutely stunning; no competition. Each girl is wearing a short, black dress and black high heels. They each have long, straightened hair except for one of the girls I recognize from history class, who had her hair in a ponytail. A group of people started to stare at the girls; I can tell they're really popular.

"No, I'm serious. Who invited you?" the one with the ponytail asks. I can tell she's the leader of the small pack of her identical twins. Her long hair was brown and it complemented her soft features. Looking at her made me self-concious of my own sharp, stern facial features. "Uh, well, my sister did," I say quietly, looking down at the floor. "What's with the gloves?" another girl says.

I can see out of the corner of my eyes that the group of bystanders has nearly doubled. I knew coming to this party would be a bad idea. I want to crawl up into a ball and die. "What's the big secret?" ponytail girl asks. "W-what secret?" I stutter.

"Tell us. Come on, you freak. Why are you always wearing gloves?" she asks again. Her friends laugh. I feel anger building up inside me and my face turning red.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" someone says. I turn towards the voice and feel a tight grip on my arm.

"J-Jack?" I stutter. "Come on, let's go somewhere else," he says, leading me into another room, away from the eyes of the crowd. We end up in a living room. This house is so big that there seems to be two or three of every type of room; kitchens, living rooms, dining rooms.

"What are you doing here? You don't seem like the party type?" Jack asks. "My sister dragged me here. It's been a long day, I don't plan on staying long," I shout over the music.

"Elsa!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn around and see Rapunzel skipping up to me, holding hands with a tall guy with dark brown hair. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" she shouts cheerfully. "Me either," I mutter. "This is my boyfriend, Eugene!" she says. "It's Flynn," he corrected. "Nice to meet you! Were we… interrupting something?" he asks, looking at me and Jack. "Oh, uh, no," Jack interjected quickly. I could see his face turn red. Is he embarrassed that Flynn thought we were dating? I thought he liked me.

I should have known he only thinks of me as a friend. After a long pause, Flynn and Punzie leave to get some food. "Well, I'll see you around, I guess. Oh and thanks by the way… for what you did back there," I say, gesturing towards the kitchen. "No problem. Wait, you're leaving?" he asks. "Well I-" I begin. "Stay with me. I want to get to know you," he says.

"Uh, okay," I say. The butterflies in my stomach return and I feel like I'm walking on air. "I mean, I don't even know you last name," Jack says. "Winters," I say. "What?" he asks. "My last name is Winters," I say. "You mean you have the same last name as Arendelle's royal family?" he asks. Damn, I forgot to tell him my fake last name. "Uh, no, it's just a coincidence," I lie. He gives me a look but then adds, "Oh, well that's cool."

"So what's your last name?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Frost. Jack Frost," he says. "You mean like the childhood fairytale?" I ask. He chuckles. "Exactly like that."

We talk for a while longer and had moved to sit on the couch. Jack is actually a genuinely funny and interesting person.

I see Anna walking over to me. When our eyes meet and she noticed I was sitting close to Jack, her eyes lit up even more and she grinned mischievously. Jack saw her and looked at me. "Uh, Jack, this is my sister Anna. Anna this is my friend Jack," I say when Anna came up to us. "Hi, Jack!" Anna says. Anna turns towards me and raises an eyebrow at me. She was so obviously hinting that she thought we were going to hook up. I try not to blush.

"You want a drink? I'm gonna go grab a drink," Jack says, clearly sensing the awkward tension between my sister and I. I nod and we walks away. "So… Do you like him?" Anna basically screams. "We're just friends!" I say. Based on the look on her face, I can tell she doesn't believe that. "Well even if that were true, which it's so obviously not, just know that I'm always here to give you boy advice," she says with a smirk. "You should come meet my boyfriend Hans. I was looking for him just now but I think I know where he might be. Come on," she says, tugging on my arm. I look over my shoulder and see Jack walking into the room with two red cups. I motion with my free hand to wait for me there. Anna drags me through the hallways but as we're walking past one of the many sitting rooms, she stops dead in her tracks. "What is it?" I ask.

"I found him," she says, her voice is quiet. I follow her gaze and see a group of girls and one guy sitting on a couch. "Please don't tell me HE's your boyfriend," I say, but I already know he is from the look on her face.

The boy is clearly drunk and has his arms around another girl. "Hans!" Anna shouts. He looks up at her. "What's up babe?" he stammers. "Don't call me that again! Ever! We're done!" she says, fighting tears. I walk over to them, taking off one of my gloves angrily. "No, Elsa!" Anna yells. She grabs my arm and I turn to face her. She snaps me out of my angry rage.

"Let's go," I say, pulling back on my glove. But all of a sudden, I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I drop my glove as I turn around and face Hans, whose arm is hugging my waist. "Get off me!" I shout. "What are you gonna do about it?" he whispers in my ear.

He goes to take another sip of his drink and I take the opportunity to stomp down on his foot, hard. He nearly chokes on his drink and I take the chance and unravel from his grasp. I turn around and slap him as hard as I can. I feel pretty good about myself until I realize there's a thin layer of frost on his cheek. It's barely noticeable but I know it's there and I'm sure Hans is about to find out.

I turn around to see Anna and Jack standing there staring at me, their eyes wide. Before anything else can happen, I turn and run away. It's all I can think to do.

When I reach the car, Anna is right behind me and gets into the passenger side. I wipe the tears from my face and start the car. "This was a bad idea," she says. I glare at her. "Don't you see? It's over! I can't go back to school! People will hate me and find out about my powers!" I say. "Elsa, it's not over. You helped me. I wish I had the guts to stand up for myself like that," she says.

It's late when we get back to the castle and Gerda comes rushing up to us when we get inside. "Oh thank goodness you two are okay. I was worried!" she says.

I walk past her and head upstairs to my room. I glance at the clock. 12:00. I change into more comfortable clothes and throw my hair up into a messy bun. After turning off the lights and closing the door, I lay down on my bed.

I'd only been laying down for a minute, when I hear something small hit the doors to the balcony.

I open my eyes and curiously approach the doors. Another small tap on the balcony doors catches my attention. I open the door and am taken back by what I see. "Jack? What are you doing here?" I ask. Jack was sitting in one of the trees next to my balcony. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking on you. Are you okay?" he asks. I think about his question but ignore it when a question of my own comes to mind. "How did you get my address?" I ask. "Well, not trying to sound creepy but I, uh… followed you home," he says. "Well too late, you already sound creepy," I giggle. "I guess so," he says with a smirk. He asks me again how I'm feeling. "Fine I guess," I lie.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

I don't know what to say. I've never had a guy want to come into my room before. "Uh, okay," I say nervously. He jumps down onto the balcony and follows me inside. He gasps. "This place is huge. I knew you were the princess of Arendell," he says, looking around. My room is pretty empty other than my bed, a dresser, and a desk. "Please don't tell anyone," I plead. "I won't," he says, sincerely. I back away from him, making my way towards my desk where my glove is. I had dropped the other one at the party. Jack sees me grab the glove and eyes me suspiciously. "You don't need to wear that. What are you afraid of? Germs?" he asks. When he noticed I wasn't laughing he became serious. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to offend you," he says. "Oh, no. I-I just don't want to hurt you," I say quietly.

"What do you mean? You're not gonna beat me up like you did to that unfortunate jerk at the party, right? I mean, that was awesome! I love it when a girl is tough enough to stand up for someone," he says. I look up at him. Did he just hint that he likes me? "I mean, I just think it was nice that he stood up for your sister," he says. I start to nervously play with a loose string dangling from my glove.

Jack's approaches me quickly and before I can even react, he grabs my face gently and crashes his lips into mine. At first, I'm stunned. My stomach's in knots and my head is spinning. He steps back. "I'm sorry," he says. Then he walks back to the balcony and climbs down the tree. I have no idea what just happened. But I think I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3- Coronation Day

**Jack's POV**

Loneliness is the one thing I can't run away from. I have friends, but they don't know me. Not REALLY. My name's Jack Frost. Yes, like the childhood fairy tale. I guess you could say I AM the fairy tale. I don't know how, but I've had these… powers ever since I can remember. I can easily manipulate and create ice and frost. Oh, and I can fly.

This talent of mine, though, comes with a cost. I'm not a normal teenage boy and I never will be.

I used to work with other 'childhood heroes' like the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy, which is about as far from normal as it gets. But I haven't seen them in years. There hasn't been a need to, with their crazy schedules, holidays, and whatever. I guess I thought I could find my purpose by blending in with other people, because that's what I did, I registered for High School.

Last year was my first year and it was great. I'd never experienced anything like it. I met friends, took classes, and felt, well, normal! I even had a girlfriend, Megara, but everyone calls her Meg. She seemed to understand me, despite not knowing about my powers. But people change and before I knew it she changed everything about her. She began to straighten her long brown hair and wear different clothing. I didn't mind at first but soon her personality changed too.

She became manipulative and untrustworthy. But, as things happened, I thought I was in love with her and became her target for manipulation. I just wanted to be normal and she made me feel normal.

Anyways, we aren't seeing each other anymore. She left me for a jock on the football team. But this year, things will be different.

On the first day of school, I realise I'm incredibly late and hurry to my locker. But as I turn a corner, the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen slams into me. I don't recognize her and after a quick apology, we part ways. I miss first period to attend a mandatory ice hockey meeting. I had joined the team mid-season last year and discovered I actually have a talent other than manipulating the cold.

In gym class, I see her again, the girl, the pretty one. She catches me staring and I try to play it off as though I wasn't just admiring her from a distance but I'm sure she saw me.

I want to introduce myself, but I don't have the nerve. Something about this girl is… intimidating.

The next day, I walk into first period, the one I had to miss yesterday, and see her sitting there. I sit down in the desk besides her. I notice she keeps her head down, deep in thought, for most of the class. Finally, when I get her attention, she looks at me and I take the chance to admire her beauty. Her skirt falls perfectly on her delicate hips and her light blue sweater matches her beautiful, bright blue eyes incredibly well. She's tall but thin and holds herself in a polite, political manner. Her posture is perfect, almost like it's her job to sit in that chair with her back straight and her legs crossed.

Looking at myself, I notice I'm slumped all the way down in the chair. I sit up and try to impress her with my own sophistication, which I don't think she even notices. But I notice something else about her. She's wearing small, white gloves. That's a little odd, I mean it's late August and the weather is still very warm, to my distaste.

I write her a note to meet me in the library during lunch and stick in in her backpack when she's not looking. As she goes to leave, she stumbles and I catch her. She pushes away from my grasp, as though the feel of my skin against her own disgusts her.

My own hand tingles slightly from where our skin connected and it feels… cold.

When lunch time finally rolls around, I'm practically sprinting to the library. I see her inside and stop her before she leaves.

I decide to introduce her to my friends but it reminds me that I still don't even know her name.  
"Elsa."

Wow, even her name is pretty.

I introduce her to my friends at lunch and she smiles for the first time. Her smile is beautiful, like the sunshine after a rainy day.

I plan to ask her to hang out after school but I remember I have hockey. Kristoff tells me about a big party happening and I decide to go. Maybe I'll ask her to go, though she doesn't seem like the party type.

When the party finally starts, I hadn't asked Elsa to go with me. When I get there, I realise it's much bigger than I'd expected. I walk inside and find Hiccup in the living room. I talk with a few girls I knew from last year but I'm distracted. I decide to go get a drink but when I get to the kitchen, It's even more crowded than the living room.

I push my way towards the center to see what's going on. I see a group of girls, more specifically my ex-girlfriend Megara and her annoying group of copy-cats.

I can't hear them over the music but I can see her talking to someone else. I get closer and realise it's Elsa. But she looks different. Her hair is done up and the ice blue dress she's wearing accentuates her curves beautifully, while also magnifying her eyes. I realise my mouth is hanging open a bit and i quickly shut it.

Well this can't be good. If Megara is around, it's never good. I reach towards her and grab Elsa's arm. "Leave her alone," I say to Meg, who rolls her eyes. I pull Elsa away from the crowd and glance back at Meg over my shoulder, who shoots me a glare. I narrow my eyes in disapproval and she turns on her heels and walks the other way.

Elsa thanks me promptly but I really didn't do anything. I decide to spend the rest of the night with Elsa. She's quiet and reserved, but kind. I'm tempted to reach my arm around her shoulder but Elsa doesn't seem to like physical contact. I'll admit, I don't know anything about dating. Meg was the only girlfriend I've ever had and she controlled everything.

I still remember the day she wanted to take things to the next level. She was persistent, pulling at my hoodie and looking at me with big puppy-dog eyes. I was tempted, I'll admit, but I was too afraid of hurting her. Sometimes even I can't control my powers and she didn't know about them. She still doesn't know and I've never been more relieved about anything in my life.

I look at Elsa, sitting there beautifully. I try to make her laugh; she's so beautiful when she laughs.

But our conversation is interrupted by a girl, who introduces herself as Anna, Elsa's sister. If she hadn't told me, I never would have picked these two out as sisters. Anna is the complete opposite of Elsa.

I realise there's something going on between the two and decide to leave, offering to get her a drink. When I get back, I see Elsa walking into another room behind Anna, motioning for me to wait. But I get a bad feeling.

They walk up to a man, who I recognize as a junior named Hans. This can't be good, he has a reputation for using girls. Of course he was already with a two and totally drunk. Hans gets up and slips his arms around Elsa's waist, moving his hands up her chest. If that hand goes any higher, I will freeze him solid. But before he can do anything, Elsa swings around and punches him in the face.

Elsa turns around and our eyes meet briefly before she turns and runs towards the front of the house. Anna follows after her and I follow Anna. The two get into an expensive, silver car. Elsa starts the car and they drive down the driveway. My instinct tells me to follow her, make sure she's okay. My walking turns into running, which turns into flying. I keep a safe distance, high in the night sky. I follow them for a long time and finally they pull into a driveway… the driveway of the Arendelle's castle.

It clicks, Elsa and Anna are the princesses of Arendelle. At the party, she'd mentioned her last name was Winters, the same last name of the princess of Arendelle. But seriously, what the hell? Elsa didn't seem like the rich, snobby type.

I fly over to a tree that grows close to the castle. A light turns on in the room connected to a balcony. Through the lit room and fancy, thin curtains, I see Elsa inside. She looks upset. She places a glove on a desk them walks over to a dresser, pulling out different clothes.

She picks out something and then reaches back to unzip her dress. I'm tempted to keep looking. Her beautiful milky white skin glimmers in the low light. As always, she looks beautiful to me. But as she loosens her dress, I turn away. I'd hate to invade her privacy more than I already have.

A minute or so later, I see the light in her room go out from the corner of my eye. I fly down to the ground and pick up a few small pebbles. After flying back to the top of the tree, I toss one at the doors of her balcony. A few moments later, the doors open and I see her silhouette walk out into the moonlight.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I admit to following her home but after I say it I realise how creepy that sounds. I'm not good with girls.

"Can I come in?"

She seems surprised at my request but let's me in anyway. She keeps her distance from me like I'm going to hurt her. But after a moment, I realise she's not afraid of me, she's afraid of herself. I can tell by the way she clutches her hands to her chest and keeps her back turned to me.

She's dressed down but she still looks beautiful. This girl will be the death of me. She's wearing baggy black sweatpants that hang loosely to her hips and a tight blue tee shirt that emphasizes her upper figure. I notice a bit of blue lace underwear sticking out from her sweatpants. And when she turns around, he hair falls in pieces around her face.

Silence falls over us. Elsa rests her hands on her hips uncomfortably. I can't stop this nagging feeling; I want to hug her, embrace her, kiss her.

While these thoughts torment me, I don't realise that I'm staring at her soft, kissable lips and walking towards her. I know something is bothering her but that doesn't stop me from what I do next. I don't think anything could have stopped me from doing it except Elsa herself. But she doesn't stop me. I grab her face gently and kiss her. She stands there awkwardly, as though unsure what to make of it. I step back. Shit. I messed up. She doesn't feel this way about me.  
"I-I'm sorry," I say quietly, my voice shaky and my throat dry. I turn around, unable to look at her. I walk towards the window, hoping that she will call me back, but she doesn't. I ruined everything.

**Elsa's POV**

I can't sleep so I walk around my room, pacing back and forth. Jack just kissed me. Why did he kiss me?

Does he want us to be more than friends? Do I want us to be more than friends?

I can't figure it out. I'll admit the kiss felt real, genuine. But I hadn't kissed him back. Do I not like him like that? I'm getting more frustrated the more I think about it.

I lay down and try to go to sleep but my anxiety doesn't let me. Some time later, I feel drowsy and drift off.

I wake up to Anna shaking me. "Elsa, Elsa! Get up! Big News!" she shouts. I sit up slowly and slide my legs over the edge of the bed. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the kitchen!" she says excitedly, skipping out of the room.

In the breakfast room, I see Anna and a few maids talking. "I have no idea how she'll react. I mean, she must have seen this coming eventually," Anna whispers. One of the maids finally realises me standing in the doorway and clears her throat.  
Anna turns around and blushes. "Elsa, um, goodmorning. So, we have some news," she says, pausing and looking at the three maids standing besides her. I wait for her to continue but I can tell she's nervous to tell me. She takes a slow, steady breath in before adding, "Your coronation is being held tomorrow. You will be Arendelle's new queen."

My breath catches in my throat at her mention of 'queen'.

"I'm sorry you're just hearing the news now, my lady. The castle court and the citizens have been planning this event for weeks now but we were unsure, understandably, if you could handle this. Tomorrow's the fall equinox, the traditional day of the coronation. The king or queen of the last six generations each had their coronations on that exact date. We can't afford to push it off another year," one of the maids cuts in.

I open my mouth to reply but I don't know what to say and shut it. I did know this day was coming but I had been trying to forget. At this point I can't avoid it and I especially can't let my parents down again. They always had the intention for me to take the crown but I'd assumed I'd be older.

"Very well," I reply, reluctantly, "Is that all?"

"Well, there is one other thing," Anna interjects. This time she didn't sound nervous but she also didn't sound happy either. "Can you please excuse us?" Anna asks, turning to the three maids, who nod and then scatter in response.

I look at her, expectantly, after the maids leave and silence falls over us.

"I spoke with Kai and Gerda this morning. I, uh, had to explain to them what happened last night. Hans…" she says, her voice falling short. "He was a bad person, Anna," I say. She looks at the ground. "I know. But Elsa this is serious," she says. "You think I don't know that? I was just trying to protect you, Anna!" I say. "I know, Elsa. But this isn't about him. Kai and Gerda suggested-"

"He had no right to say or do those things!" I interrupt. "Yes, Elsa, but they suggested-"

"You should never trust a man you've just met," I interrupt again. "They suggested you stop attending public school!" Anna shouts over me.

"No!" I blurt out. Anna looks at me, surprised. "No?" she asks, surprised. "I-I just don't think that's necessary," I say. She gives me a look. "People are going to be talking about last night," she says. I don't reply. "I thought you hadn't liked the idea of public school?" she asks. "I-I don't," I say. "Then why do you still want to go?" she asks. Before I can reply she gasps. "It's because of that cute guy you were talking up at the party last night, isn't it?" she asks.

I try to hide my blush as last night starts to come back to me. Jack kissed. me. Or… did he? It seemed so long ago and almost like it never even happened. It seemed like… a dream.

"Anna, that's not what this is about," I say finally. "Then what is it about, Elsa?" she asks.

"It's about me. I need to do this. Okay?"

Anna nods. "Alright," she says. She walks into the dining area and I follow behind her.

The table is being set by the butler and the smell of food fills the air. The chef comes out as we are taking a seat at the table, carrying a platter of food. Anna grins excitedly. "Waffles today, Simon? You spoil me," she says to the chef. When we are left alone again, Anna turns to me, mouth full of waffles, and asks me a question that catches me off-guard. "Who were you talking to last night?"

I nearly choke on my own food. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Well I couldn't sleep last night and when I walked by your room I heard you talking? At first I thought you were talking in your sleep, but I heard you open your balcony," she says. So last night was real. Jack kissed me. I try to hide my blushing from Anna.

"Oh, I was discussing plans with the maid," I lie. "What kind of plans?" she asks. "Oh, um, you know… boring plans," I say. I could never tell Anna the truth. She'd end up getting the wrong idea and want to know all about it. "Oh," she replies, "Well, I can help you get ready for your coronation tomorrow, if you want." A wave of relief comes over me with her change of the subject. "Thank you," I say.

That night I'm so nervous I barely sleep. All I can think about is people discovering my powers, and Jack. I can feel the confusion, anger, and sadness building up inside me. It starts to snow around me in my room. That happens sometimes when I feel scared. And yes, I'm scared. Terrified.

I try to calm down but nothing can make these emotions go away. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door and Anna comes barging in. A confused look crosses her face. "Snow? Inside? Elsa, is… is this what it was like when we were kids?" she asks. I nod, without getting up from the bed. "Anna, it's late, you should go to bed," I say. "Couldn't sleep… so, I was thinking for your coronation that you could wear a more modern version of mom's coronation dress. The one with the purple cape!" she says. "That sounds nice, Anna," I reply.

"Are you okay, Elsa? You don't look so good," Anna asks. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. That's a lie. I'm tired and confused.

"I'll let you get some sleep," she offers. "Goodnight, Anna," I say.

It's morning before I know it. The big day. My coronation is scheduled for 1:00 this afternoon. People from neighboring countries start to arrive. I walk through the halls and watch the servants set up. I stand on the balcony atop the main staircase.

A tap on my shoulder grabs my attention and I spin around. It's Anna. "Come on," she says with a smile.

I follow her down the hall hurriedly. She leads me into Gerda's room, where a few maids are leaning over a beautiful display of fabrics. "It's almost ready," Anna tells me. Gerda finishes a few more stitches and then turns to me. "Finished," she says, handing me the intricate dress.

After getting on the difficult, tightly fitted dress, I walk out of the bathroom for Gerda to make any final changes if needed. Anna screeches with joy. "It's beautiful! Great job, Gerda! I told you it would be perfect!" Anna shouts cheerfully. I smile. Anna can be clumsy and unorganized but she does do a good job with knowing how to dress.

The long green fabric was intricately detailed with black stitching up the sleeves and around the hem of the skirt.

"Thank you, Gerda," I say with a smile.

I head to my room and grab a new pair of gloves from the closet. The black gloves coordinate perfectly with the dress.

People begin to fill into the coronation hall. When it's time, I walk towards the man at the other end of the hall for the ceremony to begin.

The people quiet down at my entrance and I see Anna fill into one of the rows. "Your majesty, the gloves," the kingdom's official says, motioning for me to take off the gloves. Hesitantly, I take off the gloves, one-by-one.

I grasp the kingdom's talisman in my shaky hands.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," he announces, my queue to put the items back down. The crowd cheers. I am now a queen.

That was easy, in retrospect, it could have gone horribly wrong.

After the coronation there was a large ball in the ballroom. I hadn't been in the ballroom in years and it adds to my already unstable emotions when I see the spot, center left of the ballroom, where the accident had occurred. My stomach turns upside down as I remember hurting Anna in this exact room where I am now supposed to be celebrating.

A few of the young princes from neighboring countries ask me to dance but I decline with a simple, "I don't dance, but my sister does." Anna ends up dancing with every single one of them. I can tell she's happy. She would make a great queen.

But my thoughts begin to torment me again as I wrestle with keeping memories of hurting Anna out of my mind. I keep seeing Anna, jumping from one snowbank to another. A blast of ice hits her in the side of the head, knocking her down. My eyes fill with tears as I begin to slowly deteriorate uncontrollably.

I see my parents come into the ballroom, a look of fear and sadness on their faces. Anna calling my name snaps me out of it but I realise tears are streaming down my cheeks and I'm breathing fast. I step away from her as she asks me if I'm okay. She steps closer. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she asks. "Stay away!" I shout.

People turn and stare at me for raising my voice. Anna looks hurt. "Elsa-" she starts.

"Just, go away Anna. Leave me alone," I say, turning and running out the doors of the ballroom. "Elsa, wait!" I hear her call after me.

I keep running, out the entrance to the castle, past the crowded palace gardens, and past the busy streets of downtown. I keep going until I reach the fjord on the edge of the kingdom. I tap my foot on the water and watch as it freezes over. I carefully take one step, then another, moving across the fjord.

I know I have to be alone. I keep walking, no particular direction, until I get to the North Mountain; the definition of isolation. Nobody comes this far, not even the lumberjacks.

As I walk, I dream about living out here, in isolation. It would be different but everyone would be safe from me.

I could build my own castle, find my own food, and never have to worry about hurting anyone ever again.

Something about being alone out here gives me power and strength and… freedom. It's nothing like being in the castle. I take off the gloves, drop them in the snow and start running up the mountain, testing out my powers. I try making staircases, walls, and doors of ice. Everything comes together eventually and I smile.

My own castle. The Ice Palace.

I work on creating different rooms of ice and snow inside. To finish my masterpiece, I create a giant, ice chandelier.

I take a break and admire the view of my new creation. Never in my life, not even as a child, had I created something so… beautiful. I didn't know I was capable.

But something isn't right. And I realise what it is when I turn around.


	4. Chapter 4- A Castle of My Own

**Jack's POV**

I knew I had blown it with Elsa. There was no way she wanted a relationship. I just met her too! I angrily chucked a rock into the river I sat by. I had been wandering around for hours after kissing Elsa. I made up my mind. I would just go see her tomorrow and tell her that the kiss was a mistake. Maybe she would forgive me.

The next day I flew over to the castle. It was full of people and the fjord was full of ships from other countries. What was going on? I snuck into the castle with a group of royals. Inside, I admired the large buffets of food and the huge grand ballroom. My guess was that It was about 1:00, maybe a little earlier. In the ball room I got a lot of weird looks. It was probably because of my outfit. I was still wearing my blue hoodie and brown pants. All around me people gathered into rows, forming an aisle down the ball room. I pushed my way into the crowd. I heard someone talking in another language but I couldn't see anything. Everyone started clapping. What was going on? I tried to see what was going on but before I could, I felt a rough hand grab my arm. "Hey, what's your problem? Let go of me!" I said. The guy who grabbed me started dragging me toward the exit and tossed me out. "You're not supposed to be in here. Royals only," he said. To make a point he slammed the door.

I walked around the castle, admiring its beauty. I sat down on the ledge of the fjord. I was never going to get the chance to see Elsa today, not with all these people. Whatever was going on must be a really big deal because even the towns people were gathered outside the castle waiting. I walked over to a woman holding a small child. "What's going on in there?" I asked. She gave me a confused look like it was completely obvious. "Never mind," I said and walked away. I sat by the fjord for another hour at least. But then I noticed something. A girl with bright blonde hair, a long dress, and purple cape was running across the fjord. But that's impossible. This time of year the fjord was all water, there was no ice to walk on.

I ran closer for a better look. I noticed that she was leaving a trail of… ICE!? How? I flew after her, staying out of sight by hiding behind boats on the fjord. On the other side I followed the girl. When I got closer I noticed her hair was in a tight bun and she had a small crown on her head. Was this the queen of Arendelle? I had never met Elsa's parents so I didn't know what they looked like. Keeping my distance, I walked behind her. At one point she stopped and whipped around. I froze. I couldn't breath for what felt like a good minute. The girl was Elsa. She looked stunning in her long cape and green dress. It looked a little old fashioned but I thought she pulled it off. I remained behind the tree and Elsa didn't seem to notice me. I heard her continue running through the forest. After a while, we reached the top of a tall mountain. What happened next made my head spin. Was I dreaming? Elsa created a staircase of Ice. Yup I must be dreaming. There is no way Elsa has powers like me. Maybe the sandman had paid me a visit. I noticed Elsa running around humming as she built the most beautiful ice castle I had ever seen. I flew a little closer, still staying out of site. She started making a balcony. I flew up onto the balcony. Elsa was right inside with her back to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes as Elsa's dress and cape turned an icy blue. She pulled her hair out of the bun and I noticed it was in a long french braid. I leaned against the balcony as I watched her. Her graceful movements collaborated with the icy magic that was forming a new dress. She took the crown from her head and observed it. Then, to my surprise, she chucked it on the ground. Her dress was finished and she stood there. I was about to say something but she had already whipped around. "J-Jack?" she asked in disbelief. I couldn't speak. Her beauty left me speechless. I noticed her dress was made of ice and snow. Her braid laid on her shoulder gracefully and her wide, blue eyes matched her dress perfectly. "Wow," was all I could manage to mutter. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" she asked. "Elsa, I… wow," I heard myself say. She just looked so perfect. I was practically drooling over her. I mean it doesn't matter because this is just a dream. "Jack?" she asked. "Yea?" I replied. "What are you doing here? I don't mean to sound rude but I don't want to hurt you," she said. "I should ask you the same thing. What is the princess of Arendelle doing alone in the mountains?" I asked. I saw a look of sadness on her face. "Do you mean the queen of Arendelle?" she said solemnly. Queen? "What?" I asked. "I'm queen now. My coronation was today," she said. Everything was starting to make sense in my dream now.

"Jack, how did you get here?" she asked again. "I followed you here. I saw you running across the fjord which was awesome! I can't believe how realistic this dream is. If only you really were like me," I was rambling. I felt Elsa grab my arm with a tight grip and spin me around to face her. "What on earth are you talking about, Jack? Dream? What dream?" she asked. "This," I replied, "It's all a dream. A really good one too. It feels so real!" I started to laugh hysterically. "Jack… This is real. You're awake. You're not dreaming," Elsa said. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Of course this is a dream! There's no way you have ice powers too!" I said. "What do you mean _too_?" Elsa asked. "I bet I'll wake up any minute now," I said. "Jack! Please stop your freaking me out!" Elsa said.

"Oh Elsa," I said, "if this were real you wouldn't be so carefree. You wouldn't be making things out of ice. And you wouldn't have run away and abandoned the kingdom." Elsa, to my surprise, smacked me across the face. _Ouch_. That hurt. Wait a minute, that _hurt_. That could only mean one thing. I'm not dreaming. I rubbed my face that was stinging and reality set in. "Oh. my. god. OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "This is real. What is going on? You- and me- we… I mean, this is great," I stuttered. I was walking around blabbering to myself now. After a minute I stopped abruptly and looked at Elsa. "What's going on, Jack? Can you please just explain why your acting so weird!" She pleaded. I stopped and stared at her. "Can't you see, Elsa. This is great! We-" I started. "NO! It's not. I need to be alone. Other countries know about my powers now, I can't go back to school because I nearly killed Hans, and now my only friend is in front of my acting like a crazy person!" She said. Only friend? At least she still thought of me as a friend after I kiss her the other night. "Okay. I'm ready to explain," I said.

"Well I guess you should be the first to know that I am Jack Frost," I began. "I pretty sure I already knew that," Elsa said sarcastically. "No but, there's more to it than that," I said, "The childhood story of Jack Frost says that he has the power to create snow and frost." I make a trail of frost on the ice palace. "Bu-But thats not possible. No one else can-" She stopped when she saw I was waving my hand in the air and frost appeared in a mist around us. "I was born with them too. I don't really have a family so I don't know where I got them. I enrolled myself in school for the first time last year," I said. "I can also do this." I started to levitate off the ground. I smirked when I saw her impressed look. "This is crazy," Elsa muttered. "Listen, Elsa. I think you should go back to the castle, attend High School, and be there for your sister," I advised. "I think she needs you."

I saw Elsa considering it but she shook her head. "I'm never going back. The past is in the past," she said. "Exactly! So lets go back there and restart. You can-" I began. "No, Jack. Can't you see? This is my new start. Here, alone in the mountains where I can't hurt anyone!" she said. "Fine, have it you're way I guess," I said. I flew out of the castle. Elsa was too paranoid to listen to common sense. I decided to go back to Arendelle.

Arendelle was in caos. People were trying to find out what was going on. The royals were muttering things about a 'monster' and 'sorcery'. The entire fjord was frozen over and there appeared to be a small blizzard. It was out of place in September. I flew toward the back of the castle where no one would notice me and landed. I walked to the front of the castle and demanded to talk with Princess Anna. "She's not here," a castle guard told me, "The castle has been put in lock down. No one is getting in or out of here right now," the other guard said. We'll see about that. I had my own way in.

I walked around the castle to where Elsa's bedroom window was. I swiftly climbed the tree and swung myself onto her balcony. I pulled at the doors to her room and they opened. She must have had them open from last night. I never realized how empty and lonely her room looked. I walked into the hallway. Man, this place was huge. I would never find Anna. The guards had said she wasn't here but I wanted to make sure. I mean, where else would she be? I checked each room in the hallway and with no luck, I walked down the stairs. One of the guards from earlier saw me and pointed. A few guards ran after me but I was able to get away. I hid in one room at the end of another hallway. For just Anna, Elsa, and her parents, this place was way too big. Many of the rooms were almost empty or were full of expensive looking antiques. When the guards ran by I snuck out. I ran to the front doors of the castle and let myself out. Anna wasn't in there. When I walked out, the guards that had told me Anna wasn't inside gave me a confused look. "Wait, how-" one of them began to say. I kept walking then turned around and gave them a wink. I looked around to make sure no one else was there and then made a snowball out of thin air. The guards had a look of fear on their faces. I threw the snowball at one of them and he barely dodged it. I laughed then ran way. I need to find Anna.

**Elsa's POV**

When Jack left, I still couldn't believe he had the same powers as me. Maybe that was why I was so attracted to him. Of course I didn't love him! I just simply have some kind of connection to him. We can relate, thats all. I remember telling Anna that there was no such thing as love at first sight or true love. I had only met Jack a few weeks ago. There was no way I loved him.

A little while after Jack left, there was a knock on the door of my ice castle. Was Jack back already? I went to open it but I saw that the person had already let themselves in. It was Anna. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Trying to get you to come back!" Anna replied. "Anna I can't go back. Everyone knows I'm a monster," I said. "Elsa, the kingdom needs you! Your the queen! They know your not dangerous," she said. "Come on, we need you!" I started to walk away. I could hear Anna following me. "Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" Anna said. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together." I turned around to stare at her. I saw the honesty in her words but I couldn't stop myself from telling her, "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits. I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Mom and dad were right, I could still hurt Anna and need to keep my distance. But what Anna said next made me concerned. "Actually we're not," she said. "What do you mean you're not?" I asked. "I get the feeling you don't know…" Anna said. "What do I not know?" I demanded. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," she said quietly, "You've kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere." I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I _was_ a monster. I now put everyone in danger! I couldn't be stopped. Anna saw my concern and assured me, "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." I was starting to become scared. "No, I can't, I — I don't know how!" I said, "I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" I was angry. Why did I have to be stuck with this curse! "I can't control the curse," I whispered. "You don't have to be afraid. We'll reverse the storm you've made," Anna said. I was starting to panic. My voice was shaking. "You're not safe here!" I told Anna. "We can face this thing together and everything will be all right," Anna said. "I CAN'T!" I screamed. I turned around to see Anna looking at me with anger in her own eyes. She stormed out of the room and a minute later I heard the door to the ice castle slam shut. I shut Anna out… again. I started to cry. What was I going to do?

I don't know how much time passed but It seemed like an hour. I heard foot steps behind me. I was still curled up on the floor crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell it was Jack. His touch always felt colder than other people's. "Did Anna come here?" he asked. "I checked the castle and she wasn't there. I figured she might have come here and flew here as fast as I could." I turned and nodded my head at him. He saw my eyes that were red from tear and cupped my face in his hands. If he tried to kiss me again I was going to have to tell him that I don't like him like that. But he didn't. Instead, to my surprise, he hugged me. His tight embrace relaxed me. It felt right. After the long hug he pulled away and looked into my eyes. He looked concerned and nervous.

"Listen, Elsa. I don't want to do this but it looks like I have no choice," he said. A little shriek escaped my lips as he picked me up bridal style and flew of of the balcony. "Jackson Frost, let me go right now!" I demanded. "I don't think you really want me to do that," he said while gesturing downward. I looked down to see we were at least 100ft in the air. I held onto his hoodie tighter. I could tell he was heading toward the castle. He started to descend by the side of the castle. When we landed he put me down but continued to drag me around to the front of the castle. "You're staying here. You need to for the sake of everyone," he said. I sighed in defeat. I realized I had let everyone down, especially Anna when I left. I had tried to run away from my responsibilities. I realized that I would also be letting down my parents who had wanted me to be queen.

One of the castle guards saw me and Jack and ran over. "There he is! And he has the queen!" one of the guards yelled. He pulled out a taser and started charging at Jack. I recognized him as George. "George, stop!" I yelled and jumped in front of Jack. He nearly hit me with the taser. George stood there looking confused. "Yea, calm down there, _George,_" Jack teased. A few maids ran over and started inspecting me for wounds. Then they helped me inside the castle. I noticed the guards were glaring at Jack as he followed us inside. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind, "Did Anna come back yet?" One maid gave me a concerned look. "No, my lady," she said. I gasped. No!

I started to run toward the door but felt two strong arms grab my torso and hold me back. "Oh no you don't." It was Jack. "You're staying right here. I can't loose you again," he said. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I groaned angrily. "I'll get her," he offered. Was Jack really willing to wander through the wolf infested forest looking for Anna just so I didn't have to? I had feelings I never felt before. I felt worried, nervous, and something else. I don't know what it was but I felt it when Jack was carrying me, and at the party with Jack, during our kiss and when he hugged me at the ice castle. I didn't know what it was and that bothered me.

Jack was gone for a while. I was starting to worry. After what felt like forever, there was finally a knock at the castle doors. I ran over and opened it. It was Jack and Anna. I couldn't help myself and threw myself at Anna in a hug. "I am so sorry, Anna. Please forgive me," I cried. "It's okay, Elsa," Anna said. I couldn't stop crying. "I was so worried about you," was all I could manage to say.

My shoulders shook violently as I hugged Anna tightly. "Um, Elsa. You might want to take a look at this," Jack interrupted. I let go of Anna and noticed that the snow had dramatically slowed down and there was a thawed patch around me and Anna with no snow. "How?" I asked. Anna looked at me and smiled. Then it clicked. "Love will thaw," I whispered. I grabbed both Anna and Jack into a big embrace and smiled. I was crying but I could tell I wasn't sad this time. They were tears of joy.

I realized something at that moment. I cared for Jack and Anna more than anyone. I needed to stay here for them. I let go of them and smiled. Running past them, I looked around to see that the fjord was unfreezing and the blizzard seemed to have disappeared completely. I was smiling like crazy until I was interrupted. "My lady, It's going to be dark soon, I suggest you come inside for dinner. I don't know if you still want to go but there is school tomorrow," said a maid. "Yes, your right," I said and walked inside. Anna followed and to my surprise Jack did too. I saw Anna standing behind Jack making gestures at him. I knew what Anna wanted me to ask him and I gave her a look. "Jack, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked. "Oh, no I couldn't… well if you insist!" he said and smirked at me.

Anna was leading the way to the kitchen when all of a sudden I felt a strong grip on my arm. It was Jack, he stopped me before I could enter the kitchen. "Elsa, I just want you to know that," he paused for a minute, "I don't want anything to change between us even though you know I have powers. I really care about our… friendship." His voice cracked slightly at the word friendship. "Me too," I said. Then I added, "Besides, you know about my powers too!" I smiled up at him. There was one thing that I was dying to ask him though. "Jack, I was just wondering… how do you control your powers? You make it seem so easy," I said. "I think you just learned the answer to that question," Jack said. I thought about it. What did he mean? I don't know how to control my powers! Suddenly, Anna's head popped into the hall. "You guys coming? There's pizza!" she announced. I saw Jack's face light up at the mention of pizza and he followed Anna into the kitchen. For some reason I couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto my face. I loved Anna so much. She always knew how to make me laugh! Wait, that was it! Love is what thawed the kingdom so maybe it was what Jack used to control his powers? I thought I had it figured out but I was still planning on asking Jack later. I ran into the kitchen and laughed when I saw Anna and Jack stuffing slices of pizza in their faces. It was funny how alike the two were.

After dinner I was walking out of the kitchen with Jack. Anna had gone of to bed a few minutes ago and the castle servants were all in their chambers. It was weird being alone with Jack all alone in the big castle. "Love," I said. "What?" Jack asked a little confused. "Love, isn't that what the answer is. To control your powers?" I asked. "I guess you figured it out! It's about time!" he joked. "If I feel like I need to control my powers, for instance if I'm angry or sad, I learned that if I think of someone I truly care about, I can control my powers with ease," Jack said. He stared into my eyes and I felt my head spin and my stomach twist. What was this feeling? Was it… no, it couldn't be. Love? I had never had romantic feelings for anyone before.

Suddenly, Jack threw me a question that caught me a little off guard. "Where are your parents? I haven't met them yet," he said. I couldn't help but frown and look away. "They're, um… they're dead," I said. Jack's face looked shocked. "Elsa! I'm so sorry! I had no idea, I never would have asked that if I had just kno-" he began. "It's okay," I interjected. It was silent for a long pause. I noticed I still couldn't get myself to look at Jack. I saw the clock read 10:00. Jack followed my glance and started walking to the door. "I guess I should get going… It's late. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Jack said. I followed him to the front entrance. I stepped in front of Jack which I guess was a surprise to both of us. "Thanks, Jack. For helping with my powers. Maybe now I can control them," I said.

I stared into his eyes and I even thought for an instance I saw longing in his eyes. Was that possible? I don't know. We were standing there smiling by the door for a little while in a comfortable silence. Jack suddenly leaned his arm up against the door behind me and leaned into me. His face was right in front of me. I could feel myself leaning closer. Did I want him to kiss me? But before I could get any closer, Jack pulled away and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. With his arm bent back behind his head like that I noticed it pulled his hoodie up and a part of his chest was exposed. I glanced quickly at his toned chest. Oh no, did I just do that? Jack didn't seem to notice. He was looking off to the side but then turned and looked at me. "Goodbye, Elsa," he said. He opened the door and walked out with his hands in his pockets. I saw him grab a large stick that had been leaning up against the castle and he disappeared into the dark. I closed the door and ran off to my room. I needed to get my thoughts together for tomorrow. I mean, I was going to school after all.

* * *

**Thank you so so so much for all the nice reviews telling me to keep going! I really appreciate it because this is my first story and originally I never planned on writing one! I am going to try and keep updating frequently I just had a lot going on these past couple days! Feel free to ask questions because there is a lot I realize that I need to explain. Again, thanks to all of you great followers/supporters/readers! Even one nice review means a lot to me so thankssss :) And get ready for some drama…. Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!**


	5. Chapter 5- Strange Behavior

**Elsa's POV**

The next day, I got up in a good mood. I was defiantly exhausted but I was more excited about going to school today. I was going to make today different. I slip on a pair of high-waisted shorts and a bright blue cropped sweater. I left my hair down in it's crazy almost straight but a little wavy state. I spend more time on my makeup then usual too. When I was done I looked in the mirror. No doubt I looked nice but I still felt uneasy. Is this who I am? I was dressed like the other girls at school and not like my usual conservative self. I grabbed my backpack and went out the door.

When Anna saw me she gasped. "Elsa, you look… great!" she said. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Why are you wearing that anyway? Trying to impress anyone… specific?" she asked. "NO way!" I said defensively. Anna raised an eyebrow and then added, "Are you sure your not trying to impress a certain boy with messy light hair who just happened to be here last night?" "Anna for the last time, no! Me and Jack are friends… just, friends!" I said. "Clearly you don't see what I see," she said. "And what's that?" I ask curiously. Anna rolled her eyes like I was obviously missing some key piece of information. "Do you seriously not see the way he looks at you?" she asked. I shook my head. What was that supposed to mean? Me and Anna walked out to the car, right on time for the long drive to school.

The second I walked into school the environment felt… different. Suddenly I stopped and my eyes grew wide. I turned to Anna and whispered, "Anna, I forgot my gloves!" Anna looked at me concerned. "You can do this Els. I know you can," she said. Holding my books tightly I try walking confidently through the halls. 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show' I remembered. I saw some boys in the hall stop and stare at me as she walked by. One boy, who I recognized as a junior and a total womanizer even went to the extreme of making a cat whistle at me. Of course this only drew more attention to me. I passed by a familiar face. It suddenly clicked that it was a girl from the party who was part of the mean girl's posse. She saw me and I swear her mouth dropped open a little. She turned and walked over to the girl I recognized as the mean girl and tapped her on the shoulder. I started to walk faster. I tried to think of Anna, who I cared about greatly, like Jack said to control my powers.

I guess it worked because the books I was carrying were not frozen solid. I got to first period right on time. I saw Jack walk in and when he saw me I waved. He looked kind of stunned and waved shyly. He took the seat next to me and I blushed. Next walked in the mean girl and her friends. They took their seats and sent mean glares back at me. Jack leaned over to me when he realized what they were doing. "Don't let Meg bother you," he whispered. The mean girl must be Meg. Class went by slowly and I noticed a few boys in the class look at me and whisper. My face went red. After class, Jack offered to walk me to my next class. I was about to turn him down because I didn't want him to be late but I realized we were both going to gym. We walked to the gym together then split up and went into the locker rooms. I changed into my gym clothes and ran out into the gym. There were a few kids there and I recognized Merida, who had joined the gym class last week. I walked over to her since she was the only familiar face. "Hey, Merida," I said. "Oh, hey Elsa! How are ye doin'?" she asked in her thick scottish accent. "Okay I guess," I replied while looking around the gym. I saw Jack talking with a couple other guys in the other corner of the gym.

After gym I hurried to change out of my gym clothes. I arrived at my next class right when the bell rung. It was math which was easy for me but I found it extremely boring. But today I noticed we had a sub. He was a young man, probably just out of college, who was tall and had strong arms and light brown hair. I saw a few girls in the front of class drooling over him. I'll admit he was pretty attractive but he was a teacher so I dropped the thought. He started to pass out papers, walking down the aisles slowly. He stopped when he got to me and I felt his eyes travel up and down my body. Was he checking me out?

He kept walking passed me and I let out a sigh of relief. Of course he wasn't checking me out, that would be insane. Math was the one class I didn't have any of my friends in. Sure there was a junior named Mulan that I would chat with briefly but she wasn't even here today. When everyone had their papers the sub introduced himself. "Hello everyone, I am Mr. Florian. I will be subbing for Mrs. Narissa for the next week or so due to a family issue," he said. I felt some students get excited at the thought of Mrs. Narissa being out for an entire week. I noticed one girl, Tina "Snow" White, sketching a picture of the substitute teacher in her notebook with a big heart around it. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So Mrs. Narissa left a note that says you should know how to solve the problems on the worksheet I handed out. So get to work," Mr. Florian said. My glance went outside instead. The math rooms had a nice view of the small pond by the school and I watched the leaves falling off of the trees. Fall was beginning to come into full swing. I was getting excited for winter. Winter was my favorite season. I always felt it cozy and comforting. I remembered as a child that winter was always the best because me and Anna would play in the snow. I suddenly felt like thinking about something else, something happy. After all I couldn't let myself get worked up, especially since I had gone almost 3 entire classes without freezing anything. As I was about to start thinking about happy times, I was interrupted. "Excuse me miss, but I know Mrs. Narissa doesn't put up with people not doing their work," the substitute teacher said, "I'm going to have to give you a lunch detention. What is your name?" I realized he was talking to me and I couldn't believe it. I wasn't someone who got into a lot of trouble, but a lunch detention? Really? "Um, I-I'm Elsa," I muttered. I saw him write my name down and then I turned to start the math worksheet. The class was really quiet after that. I don't think the other students could believe I got in trouble out of all the kids in the class. I saw students occasionally glance at me. When the bell rang I practically ran out the door.

Next class was rather uneventful. I was on edge that next period was lunch. What were lunch detentions even like? I was kind of dreading it. The class dragged on. I was tired of hearing about the french teacher lecture us about the importance of pronounciation. The bell rang and I went to my locker. Anna came over to me. "Ready for lunch?" she asked. "Nope. I have a lunch detention," I said. "Who are you and what did you do with Elsa?" she joked. I laughed and closed my locker. "See ya!" I said.

I walked slowly to my math classroom. I saw Mr. Florian was the only one in the room. I guess I was the only student that 'misbehaved' today. "Oh hello, Elsa!" he greeted. I walked in and took a seat awkwardly at the front of the class room. He walked over and shut the door. After walking over to the big teacher's desk in the corner of the room, he came over to me with a paper. "So, Elsa. You don't seem like a very… naughty girl. But that's okay. I like that," he said. Was that supposed to sound sexual or was Anna and Jack's immaturity rubbing off on me?

He put the paper in front of me and leaned over me, close to my body. His face came close to me and his hand was resting on my lower back. "I want this done by the end of the lunch period or else I will let Mrs. Narissa know about your misbehavior in class," he says in almost a whisper. I turned my head to look at him but when I realized how close his face was to mine I turned away. This was getting weird. I didn't like the way his eyes were creeping over my body. He finally got up to walk to his desk but I felt his hand brush my thigh as he left. I tried to focus on the paper. It was full of math equations I had never learned before. "Um, excuse me, I was just wondering if you maybe gave me the wrong sheet. We haven't learn this yet," I said shyly. I was nervous.

Mr. Florian got up and walked toward me. "Well there must be something else you could do to make up for your bad behavior," he said. His eyes looked… hungry? Was that the word? I don't know but it was uncomfortable. I stood up and walked passed him. "You know, you can just let Mrs. Narissa know what I did, I don't care," I said quickly and started heading toward the door. "Elsa, wait. I know your a good student," he said. I stood still as he walked over to me. I was close enough to the door that I could run if he tried anything. "How about I let you go today and this be our little secret," he said. I nodded and looked a the ground. There was something about his eyes that made me uneasy. He walked right up to me and I turned towards the door. He put his arm on my back as he walked me the rest of the distance to the door. But when I reached the door I felt his hand go lower, too low. I opened the classroom door and walked out of there as fast as I could. What the hell just happened?

When I got to lunch I was still uncomfortable. I could feel everywhere he touched me still and It disgusted me. What a creep. I sat down with the usual lunch group: Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid. Anna even joined our lunch group. I managed a smile and picked at my salad. I could tell I was getting a few glances from the others at the table. Anna broke the silence, as usual. "So, Elsa… How was detention?" she said. I looked up and saw all eyes were on me. Jack's eyes were wide. "No way, Elsa did something bad? I don't believe it," Jack teased but I could tell he was intrigued. "Not really," I sighed. I could tell everyone was still curious. "I wasn't paying attention in class that's all!" I said defensively. I put away my food, suddenly not feeling very hungry. I got up to leave and walked across the school to my locker without looking back. I already know that they are going to be wondering what's going on with me. But I don't care. When I got to my locker I slowly traded in my morning class notebooks with my afternoon class notebooks. I decided to got to the bathroom to waste more time. Lunch wasn't officially over for another 10 minutes.

Coming out of the bathroom I could hear voices. The voices were coming from the stairwell on my right. I wasn't going to eavesdrop until I recognized a familiar voice. Jack? I walked closer to the stairwell and I could see him and Meg talking. They were in more of a whisper now. But then they were silent and I could't believe my eyes. They were kissing. I don't know why but I felt angry. I don't love Jack so why am I so… so… jealous? I silently ran back to my locker and opened it up. The bell rang and some students entered the halls. I felt like crying. I don't know why but I was mad at Jack. I liked the thought of him having a crush on me. But he doesn't. Oh well, I just met him not to long ago so there was no way I loved him. You can't love someone you just met, right? I was probably just mad because it had to be Meg. Why would Jack choose to have a secret relationship with Meg? He knows that Meg was mean to me. I am so confused.

**Jacks POV**  
I knew I had feelings for Elsa. The next day when I saw her I noticed how different she looked. Sure she looked beautiful but I was worried that she was only dressing like that to try and fit in. I took my seat next to her in class. I noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves and I was going to say something but I noticed her attention was directed at Meg and her posse. I leaned over and told her not to let Meg bother her. Meg could be a total bitch, not going to lie. It's been 7 months since our break up and I can say I don't miss her at all. I glare over at Meg who smirks at me and winks. The rest of class was spent listening to a lecture on Norway's history and staring at Elsa. I offered to walk her to next class, we have gym. In gym it was pretty uneventful. I talked a little to Elsa and she seemed pretty happy. Her and Merida ran around the track while me and some friends passed a soccer ball around. I tried to impress Elsa with my soccer skills but she didn't seem to notice.

I didn't see Elsa again until Lunch. She came very late to lunch and didn't talk much. She wasn't acting the same as when I saw her in gym. She seemed uneasy and didn't make eye contact with any of us. "So, how was detention, Elsa?" Anna asked. Did Anna just ask Elsa what I think she just asked her? Elsa was way to much of a good student to get a detention. Maybe Elsa had even more secrets I didn't know about. Elsa still had her head down. I tried to tease her about it but she still didn't crack. Was a short lunch detention that big of a deal? Elsa packed up her lunch. I noticed she barely ate any of it. I was worried about her. What if Meg did something to her. Something had to have happened to make Elsa so upset. Elsa got up to leave. There was still 15 minutes left of lunch.

I finally decided I would go try to find her. I walked out of the cafeteria but I found out I wasn't alone. "Meg? What do you want?" I asked. She was following me closely. "To talk," she replied. I kept walking until I was almost at the staircase that leads upstairs to Elsa's locker. "What about? I don't think theres anything to say," I said sternly. She ran in front of me and pulled me into a secluded area below the staircase. "I was thinking. How about me and you… hook up again," she said. "No. You know it didn't work out between us last time. I'm not up for another failed relationship," I said. She began to run her finger up and down my chest. "Don't lie. You've been leading that poor slut, Elsa around lately. I know you miss me. Your attempt to make me jealous worked, Frost. Here I am," she said.

I looked into her purple eyes. She started wearing colored lenses a month or so ago and they kind of scare me. She started to make her fingers walk up to the back of my neck and she ran her fingers through my hair. I stood there awkwardly. Sure Meg was beautiful but I also tried to remember that she was also manipulative. I tensed and reached to grab her hands from my neck. She started to guide my hands on her body. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. I started to look at it but she pulled me into a kiss. I don't know why I didn't pull away sooner but when I did I just glared at her. "I'm not getting back together with you, Meg. You've been mean to my friends and I can't trust you," I said. "Oh come on, Frost. Me and my boyfriend broke up, so we can be together," she said with a mischievous grin.

"No! There's… someone else I have my eye on," I said to my own surprise. I can't believe I just told Meg that. She pulled away from me and glared. Her eyes looked malicious. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell me its that loser Elsa. Every guy in this school wants to fool around with that piece of trash. She can't be trusted, Jack. Trust me. I saw her just this morning throwing herself at a guy," she said. No! That couldn't be true. Elsa isn't like that! Is she? "No, Meg. I can trust Elsa, she isn't like that. But I can't trust you!" I said angrily and turned away from her. I felt… angry. Or maybe jealous… I don't know but I need to figure this out before I see Elsa again.

**Elsa's POV**

The rest of the day just got worse. After lunch I had study hall. Meg was in my study hall and she kept glancing at me with a grin. I decided to ask to go study in the library instead and left. In the hallway I wandered around trying to think. Did I care about Jack? No. Yes? Maybe. I sighed and stopped at my locker to grab a book. I was reaching up to grab it from the top shelf when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a voice in my ear. "Hey sexy," said a sort of familiar voice. I turned around to see a boy from my math math class named John Smith. He was a tall, muscular, blonde who was really popular. Why was he talking to me?

"Um, hi," I said weakly. I motioned to his arms that were still around my waist but he didn't seem to take the hint. "So, I was wondering, maybe if you would want to go for some ice cream with me tonight?" he asked. "Um, well I…" What do I say? I saw the hope in his eyes. I've never been asked out before. "Yea, sure. Sounds good," I say and give a shy smile. "7:00 meet me at Olaf's ice cream, you know the one by the mall?" he asked. I nodded. I was excited. This was my first date. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. As he walked away he let it drop and winked at me. Wow, I think I have a crush. But there was something not right. I had that feeling again. The same feeling I have when I'm with Jack. Oh no, Jack. Well he doesn't matter anyway. He is seeing Meg so as long as he's happy, so am I. I mean, we are just friends. I shouldn't be jealous. I couldn't wait to tell Anna! She's into the whole romance thing. The bell rang and students began to enter the hallway.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the halls. I realized that even without gloves I had managed to go the entire day so far without freezing anything. I got to chemistry and took my seat in the back by Rapunzel. "Hey!" I said cheerfully. Rapunzel noticed and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Your surprisingly happy, you weren't like this at lunch," she said. Oh, right. I had almost forgot about lunch when I had detention. "Yea… anyways, guess what?" I chimed. "What?" Rapunzel asked curiously. "I got a date! My first date! Tonight! 7:00! Ice cream!" I said quickly. Rapunzel became really excited and let out a quiet squeal. "Omigosh with who? Oh let me guess… Jack?" she asked. "Um, no actually…. John Smith… Why would Jack ask me? He already has a girlfriend," I say. She gave me a weird look but then dismissed it.

"Well John's cute. I'm happy for you. I just assumed Jack because… I don't know you guys would make a cute couple. I didn't know he had a girlfriend! Who is it?" she asked. "Well I saw him and Meg making out in the hall…." I said quietly. Rapunzel gasped melodramatically. "No! This is not good! Not Meg! Jack is such an idiot!" she said. I gave her a confused look. "Jack and Meg dated for a while last year when Meg used to be… different. Anyways, Meg turned into a complete… bitch!" Rapunzel explained. The teacher started class so I turned away from Rapunzel. I didn't know Jack had dated Meg. I felt almost jealous… But I know I should't be. Why is this so complicated.

That night, Anna helped me get ready. She was singing as she picked out my outfit, put on my makeup, and styled my hair. "So, John Smith huh? He's super cute and I heard he's really got a way with woman," Anna said and nudged me playfully. I smiled at her and then admired the work she did. She had curled my hair in big loose curls and picked out a light blue sweater with a white lace skirt that fell at my mid thighs. It was starting to get colder during the nights but the cold never really bothers me. Anna told me to bring my denim jacket just in case. I walked down stairs and informed the maids that I was going out for the night and I would be back in about an hour or so.

I got in the car and plugged in the direction to the ice cream place in the GPS. I got there quickly and saw that John was already there. I hurried over to him. The ice cream shop is located in the direct middle of the town of Corona and was really busy tonight. We waited in line and I thought about what to get. John had his arm around me. "You look great," he said and smiled at me. "Thanks," I said shyly. I am so nervous. This is my first date after all! I order a small mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cone. John orders the same thing. He said it's his favorite. We walk down the populated street talking. He's really funny, actually. I learned a lot about him. Surprisingly It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. This was the first real conversation I have with him but It feels great.

He looks at me again and I blush. We walk around a corner to a less busy street. At the street corner we stop. It has become late and there are now stars out. I look up at them. "It's so beautiful out tonight," I say. "Almost as beautiful as you," he says. I look at him and smile genuinely. I wasn't complimented often so this made me feel so… special. He had his arm around me. "I'm sorry, that was cheesy," he said looking away. "No, no I liked it. I mean, it was sweet," I said calmly. I looked into his eyes and we leaned into each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, only pulling away for a few breaths. One of his arms reached down for my thigh. I let him. If this were happening a few weeks ago I would have smacked him and ran off but now I allowed it.

I had never kissed someone like this before. My only other kiss was from Jack. Jack. My eyes opened slightly and for a second I thought I saw Jack standing watching us over John's shoulder. I must have imagined it because a second later he was gone. John must have realized I was thinking about other things and pulled away. "We don't have to do this. I'm sorry, I usually don't kiss girls on the first date," he said. "No, no it's okay. It wasn't bad I just was… thinking about other things," I admit. He smiles at me and we start walking back in the direction of the ice cream store. I learned that John was quite the gentleman. He made me laugh, like Jack did. I tried but I kept thinking about Jack on the date. Stop it! I mentally yelled at myself. Back at the ice cream store, John walked me to my car. "I had a great time. Thank you so much! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I say. "No problem. Me too! I better get back and do the homework that new math sub assigned," he said. I shivered at the thought of that creepy substitute teacher. I thought about telling John what he did but I decided that would be weird. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped into my car.

At the castle, I found out that Anna had stayed up just to see me when I got home. "How was it? Tell me everything!" she said. "It was... great," I said. And I wasn't lying.

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of the front entrance to the castle open and close. I run out of bed to investigate. The guards are usually asleep at this time. I sneak down stairs in the night. I can see the shadow of someone walking toward me up the stairs. "Anna? What are you doing up? Did you go out?" I ask. "Elsa! Oh, um no I was just making sure the front entrance was locked. I couldn't sleep and I thought I heard something downstairs," she said. She pushed passed me to her room. "Goodnight," she whispers back at me. Well that was weird. I decide to go back to bed. Anna clearly wasn't going to tell me what was going on.

In the morning I pick out a blue galaxy tee shirt and jeans and put on my jewelry. After applying my makeup and braiding my hair, I walk out the door to the car. Anna comes out behind me. She looks very tired and I can tell she barely slept last night. "So are you going to tell me what you were _really_ doing last night?" I ask. "I told you already! Do you not trust me?" she asks. I sigh and start the car. When we arrive at school I stop at my locker and I see John. He smiles at me and walks over. "Hey babe, you look nice today," he said. "Thanks. Did you get that math homework done last night? I hope I didn't keep you out too late," I tease. We talk for a little longer but then the bell rings. He kisses my cheek and heads off to his first class.

I head down to Mr. Weselton's classroom. When I walk in I see Jack's there before me. He looks different, though… like he is very tired. "What happened to you? Get hungover or hit by a bus?" I joke. Jack gives a small smile. This wasn't like him. "I'm just tired. Don't worry about me," he said solemnly. "Well okay then," I say and slide into my seat. Mr. Weselton starts class where he left off yesterday. I can't stop worrying about Jack. He sure seems tired, in a kind of way that makes him look like he was going to puke or faint at any second. After class we walked in silence to gym. "You sure your okay? Will you make it through the day?" I ask him, concerned. "Yea," was all he replied before leaving me standing there alone. I change for gym and follow Merida to the track. Gym is pretty laid back. As long as you keep moving the teacher gives you a passing grade. Me and Merida walk around the track and talk during the entire class. "So I heard you is dating that attractive fellow, John Smith," Merida asks and nudges me with her elbow. "Did Punzie tell you?" I ask. She nods and I smile. But when I look across the field I can see Jack standing off to himself instead of playing soccer with his friends. "Do you know why Jack is acting so weird today?" I ask Merida. "No! I thought I was the only one who noticed he was actin' different today! He seems tired or sick," Merida said. I worry about Jack all class long.

French went well but I knew what class was next, math with the new creepy sub. When french was over I reluctantly entered the math room. Sure enough there was Mr. Florian. He stared at me as I walked in and nodded as a greeting. I couldn't help but just glare at him. I take my seat by the window. Mr. Florian gives everyone a paper with notes and another with math equations on it. Everyone starts to answer them. During class I notice Mr. Florian keep looking at me. Creep. When class is finally over I make my way to the door. "Elsa, can I see you quick?" Mr. Florian asks me. I reluctantly turn around. "Sure," I say in the most respectful voice I can muster. What I really want to do is flip him off and walk out but I know I would get a lunch detention for that.

He closes the class room door and sits on one of the desks. I'm still standing awkwardly in the front of the classroom. "You seemed, distracted today. Is everything alright?" Mr. Florian asks. "Yup," I say quickly and start to walk toward the door. I feel him grab me and then before I know it his lips are on mine. I process everything and push him off. I give him a disapproving glare. He is still holding my arm tightly. "You can't tell anyone about us," he says sternly. "There is no us! I-I have a boyfriend. Your a… teacher! I'm going to-" I yell. He pulls me in to kiss me again and this time I shove him harder when I feel his hand touch my butt. "You're not going to do anything, Elsa," he said. The bell rings. I'm late for my next class. I start to ran out the door. I don't bother asking him for a pass to my next class. I would rather be late than stay in that room with him any longer. But he was right, I don't think I'm brave enough to tell someone about him.

When I walk into my next class I see all heads turn towards me. "You're late, young lady. I'm marking this as an unexcused tardy," the teacher said. My cheeks turn red and I walk over to my seat in the middle of the class room. I'm only 5 minutes late but I'm surprised she didn't give me a lunch detention. I'm pretty sure it took the entire period for my anger and embarrassment to vanish from my face.

When the bell rings I head off to my locker. After switching the notebooks I carry and grabbing my lunch I head over to the cafeteria. I sit down with Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. We are the first ones at the table. I see Flynn and Merida waiting in line for lunch. After a few minutes Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack come in. When we all come together at the table, it's awkward. Of course Rapunzel and Anna are chatting. Jack still looks tired and miserable but this time I don't ask. Jack doesn't talk much during lunch today which is odd. Me and Merida talk about the English paper that was assigned today. "Why were you late to english today, anyway," Merida asks. "Um, I would rather not talk about it," I say uncomfortably. "Were you with John," Merida says and nudges me playfully.

I see Jack glance at me and then look away. "No, I was… with Mr. Florian, the new math sub for Mrs. Narissa," I say and look away from Merida. "Oh, him. He's cute. I heard a bunch of girls talking about how attractive and great he is," Merida adds. "NO! He's a creep!" I said, louder then I intended. I see Jack, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Anna turn to look at me. "Um, I mean, that's what I heard," I said defensively. "Are you okay, Elsa? You look like ye got somethin bothering ya," Merida said. "No, no. I'm perfectly fine. Never been better," I say, trying to sound happy and not at all upset. Merida seemed to believe it after a minute and I felt relieved. I could still feel Mr. Florian's kiss and I shivered. I notice Jack is resting his head on his arms. I'm surprised he's not sitting with his girlfriend. I look over and see Meg across the cafe with her posse laughing about something.

After lunch I walk to my next class with Anna. "Anna, have you noticed that Jack has been acting a little… weird today?" I ask. "No, not at all. What are you talking about? He's fine. I mean, I think. I would leave him alone today. He should be better tomorrow…" Anna says. "What do you mean better?" I ask. "Oh nothing. Nevermind, I'm sure he's fine," she says quickly. Why was Anna acting so weird. First Jack, now Anna. Well I guess Anna is always weird but ever since last night when she was wandering around the castle she seems different.

In study hall I leave to go to the library to study but when I get there I decide instead to text John.

E: Hey! What's up? What class are you in now?

J: I have an open. Where are you?

E: Library. You should come

J: Will do. I missed you, beautiful

Wow, John made me feel special. When he finally comes in, he walks over to me in the back corner of the library. During this period the library is pretty empty. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I snuggle closer into his body. He smells good and he feels comforting. I look up at his face and he kisses me. I smile at him. But when I look away I can see a boy staring at us. Jack?

* * *

**Don't worry guys, next chapter we find out why Jack and Anna are acting so weird ;) I Hope you are all enjoying this story!**

**Thanks for following/favoring/reviewing! Predictions? ****Recommendations? **


	6. Chapter 6- A Choice to Make

**Anna's POV**

I'm so happy for Elsa. When we were driving home from school she seemed in a good mood. I caught her smiling to herself a few times. Eventually I couldn't control myself. "Elsa, please tell me why the hell you are so happy!" I scream. Elsa looks at me a little surprised. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Oh come on! Its so obvious something happened," I say. She finally spills it. "I have a date tonight," she said nonchalantly. I gasp. "Elsa? Going on a date?" I tease, "Who, what, when, where?" She glances at me and raises an eyebrow. I gasp as a thought comes to my mind. "Did Jack-" I start to say but Elsa cuts me off. "John Smith asked me out on a date tonight." Wow! John Smith was a super hot senior that was on the soccer team. I smile at her supportively. Inside I kind of hoped she would say that Jack asked her out but I didn't let her know that.

That night I helped her get ready for her date. And might I say, she looked pretty good thanks to me. I'm pretty handy with a curler and mascara. I was surprised when Elsa let me pick out her outfit too but I didn't complain. When she left, I watched her drive away. I was so happy for her. She was finally ending a long period of isolation with a new start and romance! Elsa wasn't really the romantic type so this was a surprise.

About an hour later I was surprised that Elsa wasn't back yet. I wasn't that worried because I figured they would probably be talking and hanging out on their date. Plus is was a long drive. I stared out my window. I wanted to stay up and see Elsa when she got home to make sure her date went okay. But then I noticed something. There was someone wandering around the garden behind the castle. I threw on my coat and ran outside. In the garden I saw the shadow of a young boy walking in a funny looking way. When I got close enough I recognized him. "Jack?" He turns toward me and I notice he's different…. "Jack, are you _drunk_?" I ask. He walks over to me and hugs me. Yup I can defiantly smell the strong scent of liquor.

"Elsa, why?" he asks. Great. He thinks i'm Elsa. He starts petting my hair. I notice he has a tall stick with him and he has a few scratches on his face. "Come on Jack, lets get you inside," I say and start leading him to the castle. I can't leave him out here alone while he is this intoxicated. "Elsa, no" he says and aggressively grabs me. "Get off me Jack! We need to go inside," I said. Suddenly, Jack leans down and kisses me sloppily. I push him off of me. "I'm not Elsa! It's me, Anna," I say. I start pulling him toward the castle. When we enter the castle I quickly drag him to a spare bedroom downstairs. The servants are mostly all asleep or in the kitchen. I sneak Jack in. "Elsa, why are we in your room?" he asks loudly. I shush him. "Oh, I know," he said and leans into me for another kiss. I push him off of me and put him into the bed. "I love. I-I love," Jack says quietly. I watch him slowly falling asleep. "love you Elsa," he says. I gasp, did he just say that? I want to scream I knew it, but contain myself. All of a sudden I hear the front door open. Before I leave I see that Jack is sound asleep. Elsa can't know he is here.

"Oh hey Els!" I greet her. I ask her about her date, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Elsa hasn't looked this happy in a long time. I considered telling her about Jack but she was so happy and she would freak out if she knew about Jack. Elsa went off to bed right away. I followed her upstairs and went to my room.

In the middle of the night, around 2:00am, I decide to go downstairs to check on Jack. I find him sleeping right where I left him. I stay in the room for another hour at least. As I am about to leave, Jack quickly jolts upright in bed. He looks around frantically. When he sees me he looks disoriented. "Anna? What am I doing here? What happened?" he asks. "You don't remember anything? Well I mean I guess I wouldn't either if I was that drunk," I said. "What?" Jack yelled. Suddenly he didn't look so good. He threw up in the trashcan next to the bed.

"Jack, what happened to you?" I ask curiously. "Well, at around 6:30 I was wandering around the town. I was there for I think an hour. I saw Elsa. She was, uh, with this guy… and I…" he paused for a long moment and then looked down. "I saw them kissing. Elsa was so happy, but the sight made me… so…. unhappy! I should feel happy for her as her friend," he said, still avoiding eye contact. "I guess it makes me a bad friend but I was so, angry, er, jealous! I don't know! I remember I left somewhere and I was mad. Next thing I know I'm here and I feel… sick," he said. "Jack, I found you in our garden earlier. You were super drunk. You thought I was Elsa and…." I'm not sure If I should go into detail. He doesn't remember any of this. "And?" he asks. "Well, you started to try and kiss me. You were filthy drunk. I brought you here and you have been asleep since," I say.

I don't include the part where he said he loved Elsa because he seemed too confused. "I-I'm so sorry Anna. I must have been so angry that I went and got drunk… What does this mean? Why would I do that? Elsa doesn't know, does she?" he asks. "I didn't tell Elsa. She is upstairs sleeping. You should get going Jack. I don't want to kick you out but Elsa would be confused if she saw you here in the morning," I say. He looks around and then slowly gets out of bed. "God, I am going to be so hungover tomorrow, I already feel it" he mumbles. Before he exits the room he puts his hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Anna. From the bottom of my heart," he says. "You love her, don't you?" I ask. Jack doesn't look at me. There's a long pause. "Yea. I guess I do," he says. I smile at him and walk him over to the door. When I close the front entrance behind me, it is louder then I expected. Shit. I try to sneak upstairs but I can see someone standing at the top of the stairs. Its Elsa, great. "Anna? What are you doing up? Did you go out?" she asks. I make up a lie and scurry off to bed. When I get to my room I hear Elsa's door close a minute later. Phew that was a close one!

The next day I slowly drag myself out of bed. God, I am so freaking tired! I get dressed for school. I guess I'm probably feeling better than Jack will be feeling this morning, I doubt he will be at school today.

At school, to my surprise, I see Jack in the hall. When our eyes meet he runs up to me and pulls me over to a corner. "Jack? What on earth are you doing here? You must be feeling terrible! I mean, you look like crap," I say. "Wow, thanks," he says. "I'm sorry that sounded harsh. I just didn't expect you to be here after last night and all," I say. I notice he keeps looking around, probably for Elsa. "Well good luck today! By the way, you did a good job of getting rid of that god awful liquor smell," I say as I walk away. I see him smile and walk the other way. The entire day, I was worried that Elsa would bring up last night. I'm not the best at keeping secrets. Finally, she did. It was after lunch and she came up to me. First, she brought up Jack and his strange behavior today. I guess I did a good job lying because Elsa finally dropped the topic. I wonder if Jack is going to tell her about last night.

**Jacks POV**

I was such a mess yesterday. I guess I put together what happened the other day. When I saw Elsa making out with John Smith, I got a tiny bit jealous (Okay very jealous) and got drunk. I'm such an idiot. To make things worse I started hitting on Anna when I thought she was Elsa. Who knows what else I did when I was drunk.

Yesterday, I was basically asleep in every class. The period after lunch was the worse because I walked into the library to see Elsa making out with John Smith. It was a never ending cycle of pain. I had to go about my day and watch Elsa make out with this guy and I can't do anything about it.

Last night I tried to get more sleep to make up for my drunk night. It helped a little. I woke up with more energy and I even left early enough to get breakfast at a little bakery by the school. At school I tried to find Elsa. When I did, of course she was with John Smith. I shivered at the sight of his arms around her waist. That should be me. Did I just think that? There's no denying I like Elsa.

When I saw Elsa on the way to first period she looked like she was in a good mood. "Hey, Elsa," I said. "Oh, hey Jack! You look better today! Catch up on sleep?" she asked. "Uh, yea… I did. So, your dating John Smith now?" I tried to hide the disgust in my voice when I said his name. "Yup," she replied. We stood in the hallway in silence until Elsa surprised me. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Meg are dating?" she asked. "What?!" I basically yelled. "No, no, no were not dating," I said defensively. "So do you kiss a lot of girls that your not dating?" she asked. She must have seen us kissing in the hall the other day. "Elsa, please listen. Meg kissed me! I didn't kiss her! Sure, I dated her last year but we broke up!" I pleaded. I saw her sigh and look down at her shoes. "I guess I can trust you. Your my friend after all. You wouldn't lie to me," she said, more to herself than to me.

Thank god she believed me but… the word friend made me a little upset. Not that I didn't want to be her friend but I wanted to be… more than a friend. When we got to class, we took our seats and sat there in silence until the bell rang. Meg walked in and she waved at me and winked. I hoped Elsa didn't see that but I realized she was looking at me with her eyebrow raised curiously. I sunk down in my seat uncomfortably. When class was over I walked Elsa to the gym. In the locker room, I was in the middle of changing when Elsa's new boyfriend walked in. "There you are, Frost," he said. "Um, hey! John, is it," I said uneasily. He seemed mad. "I heard you've been flirting with my girlfriend. Back off, man!" he said. "I think you have the wrong idea, me and Elsa are… friends. Just friends," I said. "Meg told me otherwise," he said. Meg. Of course. "I have to get to class but I better not catch you flirting with Elsa," he warned. I went upstairs to the gym. Why did Elsa's choice of boyfriend have to be so protective? Yeesh. At least he isn't a jerk to her.

After gym I didn't see Elsa until lunch. We were the last to leave the table. I knew her boyfriend was in another lunch period so I didn't worry about him accusing me of flirting. "Hey, Elsa. I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school today. Maybe study for the big history test coming up?" I ask. She looks at the ground. "I would love to Jack but I have a date with John tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" she says. I feel my cheeks turn red. "Um, yes sounds great. We can figure it out tomorrow," I said and hurried away. 'Stop being jealous' I told myself. I saw Meg in the hallway. "Meg! Can I talk to you?" I ask. "Of course, Jackie!" she said. "Meg, please don't call me that! I don't want to get back together. And please stop spreading lies. I heard that you told John I was flirting with Elsa," I said angrily. "Why would I do that?" Meg asked. "Stop that, Meg! This is why we aren't dating anymore! Your a manipulative, rude bitch!" I snap. Meg glared at me and stormed off. I probably will be regretting that soon.

**Elsa's POV**

After Jack's strange behavior yesterday, I was surprised to see him in such a good mood today.

Our first conversation of the day was a surprising one. "So, your dating John Smith now?" Jack asked me. "Yup," I replied. Did he sound jealous? He shouldn't be jealous, he is dating Meg. I finally asked him the question that had been on my mind for the past few days. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Meg are dating?" I guess I shouldn't have asked because Jack kind of freaked out. He tried to convince me that they weren't dating and Meg had kissed him. I trust Jack and he wouldn't lie about something like that.

When I met up with Jack again at lunch I was surprised when he asked me if I wanted to hang out later. I couldn't because me and John were going on a date. "Maybe tomorrow?" I offer. I really would like to hang out with Jack so I make sure to make time for him.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. That night I met John at a small restaurant in Corona. We laughed and talked for a while. At one point a beautiful girl walked in. She sat at a table across the room from us with her friends. I noticed John suddenly become uneasy and kept looking at her. "Do you know her?" I ask. "Um, yea. That's my ex-girlfriend Pocahontas," he said uncomfortably. She was certainly very different than me. She has long, shiny black hair and wore a very bohemian style outfit. I changed the topic when I saw the upset look on his face. He probably still had feelings for her. After our dinner I thanked him for dinner, kissed his cheek, and drove home.

When I walked into my room I was shocked at what I saw. "Me-Meg?" I asked, shocked. Sure enough, Meg was sitting on my bed wearing a long megenta dress. I slowly approached her. Her makeup was running down her face and I noticed she had been crying. "Elsa, I am so sorry. I have been a real jerk to you and I-I just don't know what to do," she said then began to cry harder. "It-It's okay, Meg. Um, If I may ask, what are you doing here and how did you get into my room?" I ask.

When she stops crying long enough to answer me she replies, "I came to apologize. I was so mean to you. I was jealous of you and especially when Jack and you became so close… Jack said somethings to me that made me realize that you never did anything to me and I have been a jerk." She started to cry harder. "Um, it's okay, Meg. I forgive you," I said. I had only spoken to her once before and she had been so rude. I didn't know what I could say or do to make her feel better. "I hope you don't mind but I came here and someone named Anna let me in. I didn't want to apologize at school," she cried. I wasn't sure if I could trust her at first but her cries seemed real. "My boyfriend broke up with me and he said I was rude and manipulative. Of course that made me upset, but Jack said the same thing to me today and I realized that everyone hates me! I'm such an awful person," Meg cried even louder. "Shhh, no your not," I said and gave her an awkward hug. "Maybe it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you," Meg said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I hope one day you can forgive me," Meg said and walked out of my room. "I do forgive you," I said. I hate holding grudges. I don't think she heard me because a few seconds later I heard the castle door's open and close. That was weird.

The next day was great. Not one person gave me a weird look or glare. Mr. Florian was gone and Mrs. Narissa was back too. John and me met up during my study hall and studied together in the library. Meg even said a friendly 'hey' to me in class. Jack seemed excited to hang out with me later today. Finally, a good day of school. I hadn't worn gloves in an entire week but I knew today I defiantly wouldn't have needed them. Any time I felt angry or sad I thought of Anna and just as Jack said, no snow or ice would appear.

After school I met Jack outside the school and we walked to my car. Anna was already at the car when we got there. "Oh, hey Jack! Are you coming over?" Anna asked. "Yea, me and Els have to study for a big history test next week," he said. For some reason my heart soared when he called me that. We all got in the car and Anna talked the entire car ride. When we finally got to the castle I lead Jack upstairs to my bedroom. Anna winked at me and I glared at her. She knows me and Jack are just friends.

We sat down on my huge bed and I started taking out my history notebook and folder. It was only the first month of school but there is already 3 chapters to study for the test. Pre-college classes are always a lot of work. Jack sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing. This class is just really boring is all," he said. I giggle. He sits closer to me and we start comparing notes.

A few hours of studying later and me and Jack have only covered 2 chapters. We decide to take a break. We go downstairs to the kitchen for some food. After making some popcorn we head back upstairs to my room. In the hallway we walk by one of the maids. She gives me a look when she sees us heading towards my room. "Who is this gentleman, my lady," she asks awkwardly. I blush. "This is my friend Jack. Were studying for a history test for school," I say. I can see relief in her eyes. All of the servants and maids have been very protective of me and Anna since our parents died and watching me bring a boy into my room must have seemed pretty… suspicious.

I walk a little faster towards my room. "Embarrassed, my lady?" Jack jokes. "No," I say defensively. In my room we sit on my bed and I turn on my tv. We watch a little bit of Harry Potter. "I always liked the Harry Potter movies because I felt like there were other people with powers like me and I wasn't a freak," I said. Why did I say that? Jack probably thinks I'm a nerd for saying that. Jack turns and looks into my eyes. I notice how close his face is to mine. I can feel his breath on my lips. For a second, I get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. But I remind myself we are just friends. "You're not a freak, Elsa. You're wonderful," Jack whispers. Then, he connects out lips. I can feel a rush of cold overcome my body and its electrifying. We kiss for a moment but then I realize what I'm doing. I push him away and cover my mouth. Jack's eyes go wide. "Omigosh, Elsa. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to- you have a boyfriend. I don't-" he said, panicking. Jack starts to awkwardly pack up his stuff. "Elsa, I'm sorry I will go. Don't hate me. I'm sorry. Our friendship means so much to me and-" he says. "Jack, I-" I start to say but then stop. Jack grabs his packed bag and stands up. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Goodbye," he said and rushed out. What just happened? I can't help it, I start to cry. I cry loud sobs and my shoulder shake up and down violently. Anna comes running in. "What the hell happened, Elsa?" I just keep crying. After a long time of crying on Anna's shoulder I explain. "Jack kissed me. And I think I liked it." Anna looks at me kindly. "If you would just realize he loves you," Anna mumbled under her breath. I caught the last part. "What do you mean he loves me? Jack loves me?" I say. Why does that phrase make me excited?

"Oh, um nothing," Anna says quickly. I raise an eyebrow at her curiously. I know she is hiding something from me. What would Anna hide from me? "Anna, what do I not know? What are you hiding from me?" I ask her desperately. Anna looks like she is going to crack. "Ok so when you were on your date with John, Jack came here but he was drunk and tried to kiss me and he slept and then he said somethings and I may or may not have told him I heard and he woke up and left and we didn't tell you," she said so fast that I barely caught any of it. "What?" I ask, demanding an answer. Anna sighed deeply. "Hehe well, funny story actually. You remember the night you went on your first date with John?" Anna began. "Yes…" I say. "Well, I stayed up to wait for you to come home but soon after you left I saw someone wandering around in the garden. When I went outside to investigate I saw that It was Jack. The only thing is that he was, like, _super_ drunk. He thought that I was you and he was really upset at me but then he started to try to kiss me. I brought him inside to the guest room downstairs and I think he thought we were going to… you know. But then he fell asleep. I went to check on him in the middle of the night. A little while later he woke up in a panic. He didn't remember what had happened. He did say that he saw you and John making out in town. That was what he remembers last. I think he was jealous and went and got himself drunk. Anyway, I told him to leave and that was the last I saw him. You caught me when I was going back upstairs," Anna said.

"WHAT? Anna how could you lie to me? I thought I could trust you not to keep things from me! And Jack! I hate him! So immature of him to get drunk! Jealous? Honestly. Good one, Jack," I said getting worked up. Anna grabbed me and looked into my eyes. "Elsa, there's one more thing. I don't know if this will change anything but… Jack said that he loved you Elsa," she said. Jack loves me? I felt my stomach jump. I am happy to hear that but I strictly remind myself that Jack is an immature maniac. He doesn't respect that I have a boyfriend. "Anna, what do I do? I'm not sure if I hate Jack or…. or if I…" I started. "Love him," Anna interjected. I look at her and start to cry again. "Why does love have to be so confusing?" I ask and we laugh. "Your make love look easy," I say. "How so? Do you not remember the incident with Hans?" she replies. "Do you really have no clue? It's so obvious he loves you!" I say. I can see Anna thinking hard about it. "No," she says at last. "Kristoff! It's so obvious he likes you," I say. "Really? You think Kristoff like me?" Anna asks excitedly. "I know Kristoff likes you," I say.

**Elsa's POV**

After me and Anna talked, I felt so much better. Anna always knows how to cheer me up. I was still confused about my relationship with Jack. Even though it was immature of him to get drunk and I still didn't know much about him, the kiss felt so real. I tried not to think about it anymore. Instead, I decide I need some sleep. It's friday night so at least I can sleep in. I was all ready to go to bed early when I was jolted up by the sound of my phone buzz. I walked over and noticed that I had a text. It was from an anonymous number. 'Hey' it read. Before I could ask who it was, I got another text. 'This is Jack, btw' it said. I sighed. I don't really feel like dealing with Jack right now but my phone buzzed two more times. 'I got your number from Rapunzel. I wasn't stalking you or anything' the first text read. 'I know you might hate me now, but I'm really sorry' said the second text. I put the phone down. There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep with all these thoughts in my head. I decided to text John.

E: Hey, whats up?

I felt bad ignoring Jack's texts but I didn't want to say something I would regret. I would rather think about it first. John responded quickly.

J: Not much babe. Going to a party later with friends, wanna join?

E: Count me in.

This was totally not like me to say. Usually it's Anna who wants to go to parties. Well I guess I better tell Anna i will be going out. She will probably end up joining me anyway. Anna never misses an opportunity for fun.

J: Great! See you there

John then sent me the address of the house that was having the party. I walked down the hall to Anna's room. It was only 7:00 so she would be up. I knocked on her door. "Hey, Anna? Do you wanna go to a party?" I asked. Not even a second after I said that, her door flew open. "Who are you and what did you do with Elsa?" Anna said suspiciously. Then she laughed and squealed in delight. "Just messing with you! It's just not like you to _want_ to go to a party. But anyways, yes! I better text Kristoff to come! Gotta go get ready, brb," Anna said enthusiastically. I chuckled and turned back to my room to get ready.

I figured the party would get my mind off of Jack. I put on a pair of jeans and a pretty, blue blouse. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and smiled into the mirror. Jack said he liked my hair down. Wait, why am I thinking of Jack? The point of going is to NOT think about him. I applied my makeup and walked down to Anna's room. 7:15. "Lets go, Anna!" I said while banging on her door. A minute later Anna came out in a green skirt and black tank top and sweater.

We went to the car and I plugged the address into the GPS. This party was a lot closer to Arendelle than the last party. When we got there, I saw John right away and walked over to him. I looked back and saw Anna texting. She was probably texting Kristoff. "Hey, John," I said casually. "Oh, hey babe! You look smoking!" John said. I blushed. "Thanks," I mumbled. His friends were looking me up and down which made me a little uncomfortable. "My eyes are up here," I said angrily at them. "Oh, you got a feisty one, John," one boy joked. I glared at him, which knocked the grin right off his face. "Let's go get something to drink," John said while pulling on my arm.

He brought me inside and I saw there was lots of people. There were a few drunks, lots of couples making out, and lots of people talking. We made our way into the kitchen which was less crowded. John grabbed two cups and gestured at the drink selection. I went with a sprite and he went with a pepsi. "So, how are you?" John asked me. "I'm fine I guess. How about you?" I asked. "Okay. Listen, I'm sorry if our last date made you… uncomfortable. I didn't know my ex-girlfriend would be there," he said. "It's fine! If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two anyway?" I asked curiously. They both still seemed to have feelings for each other. "Um, we had a fight. It was pretty stupid actually. I don't…. I don't actually remember what it was about. I think it had to do with her family but I can't remember," he said without looking at me.

"Listen, John. I understand if you miss her. If you want to go back out with her…. it's okay with me. Actually, I want you two to go out! I can tell she misses you!" I said confidently. John looked up at me. "Really, Elsa? Y-you think so?" he asked. "Yes. Listen, John. Your a really sweet guy but I think we should just be friends. I… think I like someone else too," I say. "Your the best, Elsa! I will treasure every moment we spent together. One more for good times?" he asked. I shrugged and then leaned into him for one last passionate kiss. He was a great kisser, I'll admit. We finally broke apart and I blushed at him. "I'll see you around then?" he asked. I nodded. "See you in school. By the way, I think I saw your girlfriend in that room over there," I said with a smile and pointed. He smiled back at me and went to where I pointed. When he entered the room I saw him walk confidently over to the girl I recognized as Pocahontas.

Well I guess I might as well find Anna so we can leave. I didn't really feel like staying at the party anymore. I wasn't heartbroken over John, but I was a little upset. John was really sweet and made me feel special. Pocahontas was a lucky girl. I found Anna and surprisingly Kristoff too. I started to walk over to them until I noticed that they were making out. Awkward. I walked into another room that was much bigger. I think it is a living room but there are so many people in here I can't see anything. I could hear chanting coming from the back of the room. I slowly made my way, pushing through all the people. When I got to the back of the room I saw a group of people in a circle and it smelled like liquor. I have never had liquor before and I wasn't planning on trying it anytime soon so I started to turn away.

"Wow, Jack," I heard someone say and I stopped still in my tracks. The voice was coming from the crowd of kids I was walking away from. No, it couldn't be the Jack I know. But my curiosity got the best of me and I turned around. I pushed open the circle of kids. I gasped, it was Jack. "Jack!" I called. He turned to face me. I noticed something was different about him. "Oh hey, Elsa," he said. God damn he was drunk again. I noticed that in front of where we was standing there were empty shot glasses. Another boy, much bigger than Jack, was still going on downing the small glasses. Jack walked over to me clumsily. "Damn it, Jack. Your like a freaking 2 year old!" I shouted at him. I grabbed him arm to steady him and led him away from the crowd. "Your so pretty, Elsie" Jack said and started petting my hair. "Don't call me that!" I snapped at him. "Your mad," Jack said. "Yes, of course I'm pissed off at you, Jack. Now lets go, were leaving," I said and started to pull him toward the car.

I figured I would take him to the castle to let him get some rest. Besides, I can't leave him here like this and I don't know where he lives. "But Elsa, we just got here," Jack whines. He suddenly stops and starts trying to kiss me. "Jack, cut it out," I say sternly. I feel him fall over onto me, leaning all his weight on me. "Jack," I say. He starts hugging me. "Jack, we need to go," I say soothingly in his ear to persuade him to listen. Jack, still hugging me, grabs my butt from behind. I know he's drunk but none touches me like that! I push him off of me and start dragging him to the car by force. Normally, Jack would be strong enough to resist but he is too drunk. I get him to the car and put him in the back seat. Shit. I need to get Anna. But then I remember that Kristoff is here. Kristoff can take her home. I get into the drivers seat and buckle. I start driving home. Jack, the entire ride is mumbling things and going in and out of sleep. I laugh when he talks because its total gibberish. But when he sleeps I can't help but stare. God, he is attractive. When we arrive I decide I need to sneak him in. I look at the clock. 8:30. The guards would still be up! There's no way I can sneak Jack in now!

I decide to wait until 9:00 somewhere. 9:00 is usually when the servants begin to go to sleep. I park in the parking lot of a small store near the castle. I text one of the maids that I will be home soon and not to worry about me and that Anna was getting a ride with a friend. Then I text Anna, 'Had to leave to help a friend. Ask Kristoff for a ride. I'm fine so don't be worried. PS: saw that you and Kristoff were having a good time ;)'

I figured adding a little humor to the message would make Anna less worried about me. All of a sudden, Jack woke up again. "Elsa, where are we?" he asked. "We need to wait here until 9:00," I said. "I'm going to walk around," Jack said but I locked to doors. Letting a drunk Jack walk around the town is not a good idea. "Elsa, I need to tell you someth-" Jack started but suddenly I saw a look on his face. I sigh, knowing the look, and open the door. Jack steps out and throws up. Jack gets back in the car. I sigh in annoyance at him. He looks around the car. "Elsa, can you take me home?" Jack asked me. "No," I said sternly. "You don't want you parents to see you come home drunk!" I say. Jack stays quiet for a little while after. "You mean my uncle," Jack says quietly. "What?" I ask. Jack doesn't respond.

Was Jack living with his uncle? I still don't know much about Jack. I turn back to Jack sitting in the back seat. "What do you mean?" I ask. He scoots closer to me. "Pretty eyes," he says. Clearly talking to a drunk Jack would not help our relationship. Why did I think I liked this guy. I can't put up with him any longer. I look at the clock. Wow, it's already 8:55. I drive down the road to the castle and park the car. I get out and walk over to let Jack out. Jack stumbles out. I lead him inside and downstairs to a guest room. I make Jack lay down. "Elsa, will you stay?" he asks me in a quiet, tired voice. "I'll be upstairs, Jack. Now stay here and sleep!" I storm out of the room. At the moment, I wanted to strangle him. I change into sweatpants and a comfortable tank top. I crawl into my bed. Well, at least I don't have to deal with love anymore.

Around 4:00 in the morning I hear my door bang open. I rub my eyes and sit up. "Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" I say in a loud whisper. "Elsa, what am I doing in your castle? I woke up In a room down stairs!" Jack said frantically. "We didn't, you know, do anything did we? I honestly don't remember," Jack says shyly. My memories come back to me and I remember how angry I am at him. "Jack, you got drunk again. I went to a party and you were there. I brought you back here so you wouldn't go home drunk or do some stupid shit you would regret!" I say sternly. Jack looked shocked. "Now, get out of here! Your honestly so, so… immature! This is the second time now and I don't want to be hanging out with someone who acts like this," I say gesturing at him. He walks over slowly and sits on the edge of my bed. He sighs. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Wait, how did you know this is the second time?" he asks. "Um, Anna may have sort of told me. Listen, Jack. I don't want to be friends with someone who can't accept my choices! Me and John were dating! If you were so upset about it, you could have just told me! John is a sweet guy Jack and never got drunk like you! How do I know this won't happen again?" I ask him.

"I- I don't know what to say, Elsa. I feel like a total jerk. You didn't have to do this for me. It will never happen again. I know that we're friends and your dating John. And honestly I've never even had alcohol before this week," Jack said. I sat there silently and then came out from under my covers. "I-I need to make sure Anna came home safe," I said and walked down the hall to Anna's room. She was in bed. I sigh in relief. I close her door and walk back into my room. I sat next to Jack on my bed. "Jack, you know what, It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. Our friendship means too much to me," I said truthfully. I saw him smile. "Your great, Elsa. John's lucky to have you," Jack whispered. "Jack, I have a confession. Me and John, we broke up," I said. "What?" Jack asked confused. "It was mutual. We both have eyes for someone else," I said softly. "Oh," Jack said, "Jeez Elsa you got your eye on everybody but me I see," Jack joked. "Jack. It's you," I said and leaned in quickly for a kiss. I felt Jack tense up, I could tell I shocked him. But then he relaxed and kissed me back passionately.

I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his head. Jack laid me down and leaned onto of me. Breathing hard, I run my fingers through his hair and he grabs my arm tightly. He smells like pine trees and alcohol. It's oddly intoxicating. He pulls away. "What?" I ask. "Your just really beautiful. I never thought I would kiss you again," he said with a mischievous grin. "God, your such a dork," I said and kissed him again. I don't know how much time passed but we remained kissing for a while longer. I had pulled off Jack's shirt. He had a hard chest and abs. He was kissing my neck and trying to pull off my tank top. But before he could, I stopped him. "Jack, maybe we should, you know, wait," I said. "No, no your right, Elsa," Jack said. "Elsa Winters, will you go on a date with me?" Jack asked. I felt my head spinning and butterflies in my stomach. "Yes," I said and kissed his cheek. I blushed and turned to look outside. "Shit. Jack, look," I said. He looked and gasped, the sun was coming up. "I have to go, my uncles going to be freaking out if he wakes up and I'm not there!" Jack said and in a panic ran out to the balcony. He climbed down the tree next to the balcony. I suddenly felt really tired and realized I had barely slept last night. I went back to bed. I couldn't control the huge smile on my face before I slipped off to sleep.

* * *

**The moment you've all been waiting for! Jelsa is official! Thanks for reviewing/favoring/following!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I love getting reviews telling me to write more because it keeps the story going. **

**BTW: I started a new Jelsa fanfic with a VERY different plot. Check it out ;) I will still be writing this one at the same time. Okay, well anyways, next chapter is coming very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7- Halloween

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up and can't stop smiling when I think about last night. The sun is shining and my windows are open, letting in the crisp fall air. It's the first day of October. I change out of my sweatpants to look presentable and go downstairs. I don't see anyone around. Usually the servants are rushing around when I get up in the morning. I walk into the kitchen and I see Anna eating. "Why are you having a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast?" I say with a laugh. "Elsa, I don't think you realize, but its 1:30 in the afternoon," Anna said. "What?" I yelled in surprise. I always get up early in the morning ever since I was little. Of course Anna was always up before me but I never slept this late. "I thought you went to bed early last night?" Anna asked. "I- I did," I lie.

"So, when did you get home last night?" I asked. "Around 11:00 I think. I'm not sure because I was _so_ tired when Kristoff brought me home," Anna said. I walk over to the cabinet for something to eat. "So, why did you leave the party? Which friend where you helping?" Anna asked me curiously. "Oh, um, well," I thought about what I should tell her. "I was helping Jack," I say quietly. "Jack? Oh, I saw him at the party when we first got there I think but I could have been wrong… but who else has hair like his?" Anna began to think about it. "Well, I caught up with Jack at the party and he wasn't…. feeling well so we left," I said with a sigh of relief. I didn't like lying to Anna but if she knew Jack was drunk again last night she would have gone after him. "Where did you two go off to?" Anna asked and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh come on, Anna. Grow up," I say playfully. "I know, you have a boyfriend," Anna says. Oh, right I forgot I broke up with John last night. Should I tell Anna? I decide not to. I'll tell her later, not because I don't want her to know but because she will ask why.

After seeing nothing appealing to eat in the cabinet, I went over to the fridge. "So… how was your night? Get any kisses?" Anna teased. I blushed when I remembered me and Jack's kiss last night. But I remembered she still thinks I'm dating John. "Uh, no. But I know how you would answer that question," I joke. I see Anna's face turn red. "Anna, do you want to go out shopping today? I could really use some new winter clothes," I say. "Of course!" Anna says enthusiastically.

After fixing my hair and grabbing my purse and phone from my room, me and Anna drive into town. The streets are littered in fallen leaves and the small stores have fall decorations in the windows. "You know, there is that halloween dance at the end of the month. Maybe John will ask you! We better get our costumes now before all of the cool ones are taken," Anna said. "Good idea," I said. "I think I want to go as a… cat!" Anna said. I laughed, Anna has been a cat almost every year since she was a child. "Very original," I said sarcastically. Anna glared at me. "Well?" she asked. "What?" I replied. "What are you going to be?" I thought about it. I hadn't dressed up for halloween since I was a child because I never left the castle.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh. "I see you going as something really…. badass. Like a vampire slayer or Katniss from the Hunger Games. I mean you already have the hairstyle down," Anna said while pulling at the end of my french braid. "Well lets see what the shop has," I say as we entered the costume store. It was pretty busy since people in Arendelle loved halloween and decorating their homes for the holiday. A few people recognized us and smiled with a friendly hello. Anna ran over to a costume that was on the wall. "Look Elsa, here's a vampire costume!" Anna exclaimed. I looked at it. It included a black dress and fangs that weren't the cheap plastic kind. "I guess," I said. Honestly, I don't really care for Halloween. I never celebrated it much as a kid because I never went trick or treating or had a party. My parents were too worried to let me out of the castle with my powers and all. I wonder if they would be proud of me. I mean, I can control my powers pretty well now. I go to pay for the costume and Anna follows. "I'll just reuse my cat costume from last year," she said.

We walked back to the car to put our bags in. Then we walked down the street to me and Anna's favorite boutique and cosmetic store called Snowflake Boutique. "Snowflake boutique! Ooh, and cosmetic shop!" Anna squealed in delight after reading the sign. She opened the door and I followed her inside. The woman at the front desk greeted us. "Hello, Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. How can I help you today?" she asked politely. I recognize her as Tiana. She is our age and has been working here for the last few years. "Hey, Tiana! I'm looking for winter clothes. What do you have?" I asked. She escorted me over to the other end of the store and gestured at one wall. "Winter supply right now is small but we should get more in throughout this week. Boots are over there and accessories are over there," Tiana said pointing in different directions. "Thanks," I said.

I saw Anna trying out different lipsticks and eyeshadows in the makeup section. I rummaged through the racks of clothes. I found a cute blue sweater, a chunky white scarf, black combat boots, and a pair of cute denim jeans that fit perfectly. I found Anna who had a bunch of different makeup products. We bought the stuff and went to the car. We sat in the car and I started to drive back to the castle. Anna began to look through the things I got. "Oh, Elsa. I love this sweater! John will too I'm sure," Anna said suggestively. I sighed and I guess Anna noticed my slight annoyance. "What is it?" Anna asked. "Nothing," I said defensively.

"Elsa! I don't like you keeping things from me just as much as you don't like me keeping things from you," Anna said. "Fine. Me and John broke up. Okay? Now drop it," I said. "Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't know," she said. We sat there for a minute in silence and then Anna asked what I knew was coming. "Why would you guys break up? You seemed so happy at the party," Anna asked. A tear escaped my eye and I took a hand off the steering wheel to wipe it away which made Anna notice. "Elsa. Your crying. Don't cry! Do you want me to beat up John for you? I got this, I was born ready," Anna said, getting a little hyper. "No, Anna. Were still friends," I said with a small laugh at Anna's outgoing personality.

"If you guys had a mutual breakup, then what's the matter?" Anna asked me curiously. I didn't want to tell her about Jack. I was going to make something up until I heard Anna gasp. "Elsa! Your breakup doesn't have to do with Jack, does it? You did leave the party with him," Anna asked me. I didn't reply right away which made Anna squeal. "You and Jack are dating!" Anna said joyfully. "What? No we're not," I said defensively. "Well then what were you two doing last night when you 'left the party'?" Anna asked. "God, Anna! We didn't do anything!" I yelled at her. "Then what happened? Don't lie to me because I will find out!" Anna said. I felt another tear go down my cheek. "Fine!" I screamed at her. "You want to know what happened? Jack was drunk so I brought him to the castle to sleep downstairs and then when he woke up he left," I yelled at her and glared.

I sighed and turned away. We were parked at the castle but neither of us got out of the car. "Elsa, I believe you. But I think something else happened. You look… sad," Anna said. I get out of the car. I really don't feel like talking about this anymore. But Anna is a persistent one. "Jack didn't leave, did he," Anna said. I stopped in my tracks and spun around. "Fine. No, he came up to see me because he didn't remember how he got into the castle. He didn't remember being drunk so I explained everything to him," I paused and took a deep breath. "Jack… he kissed me," I said. I saw Anna make a face. "But nothing more," I snapped defensively. The look left Anna's face and she leaned towards me. She rested her hand on my shoulder. "I understand. You like Jack now," she said. I thought about it and then nodded slowly. " I think I do," I said. "Then why are you sad?" she asks. "I don't know. I feel happy and sad and nervous all at the same time! I've never felt like this before," I say. Anna gives me a sly smile. "You're in love," she says. I shake my head at Anna's ridiculous assumptions.

We brought our bags inside and I put my new things away in my closet. I decided to text Jack which was a surprise even for myself.

E: Hi, it's Elsa.

J: hey, how are you?

E: I'm okay. Are you busy?

J: No, are you?

E: No. Do you want to do something tonight?

J: What did you have in mind? ;)

E: Meet me in front of Olaf's ice cream at 6:00.

J: Sound good, see you then!

I sighed. I know Jack likes me but am I ready for a relationship with him? I guess tonight I would figure that out. Every time I'm with him though I feel so… alive. I look at the clock and see it's only 4:00. I go into Anna's room but she's not there. Walking into the kitchen I see Anna and Gerda talking. "Hey," I say quietly. They both turn to face me. "Hey Elsa!" Anna says. "I'm going out tonight," both me and Anna say at the same time. "You are?" we both say shocked. I let Anna talk next so we don't keep talking at the same time. "With who?" Anna asks. "Um, I'm meeting Jack in town tonight," I say and walk over to get something to eat for dinner from the fridge. "Oh, well I'm meeting Kristoff for a movie," Anna said. I looked at her curiously. "Don't worry, Elsa. I'll make sure she gets home safe," Gerda says kindly. "Thanks, Gerda," I say.

After eating I go back upstairs to my room to shower and get ready. By the time I'm done I can see it's already 5:30. Time to leave for my date.

When I get there, I see Jack is waiting for me. "Hey," he says as he approaches me. "Hi," I say. He looks at me and smiles. "So, Elsa. I'm glad you wanted to hang out because I want to ask you something," Jack said. "And what's that?" I ask. "Elsa Winters, will you be my girlfriend?" I felt butterflies in my stomach and I wanted to scream in joy but I kept cool on the outside. "Hmmm, I don't know, Jack," I said just to tease him but he thought I was serious and he frowned. "Just kidding, YES I would love to be your girlfriend, Jack," I say. Girlfriend, that felt right. Jack picked me up in a hug and twirled me around. I laughed hysterically despite the passerby's that were staring at us. He put me down and tried to lean in for a kiss but I turned and started dragging him by the arm to Olaf's Ice Cream. He looked a little disappointed and I laughed at him.

We ordered two mint chocolate chip ice creams and walked down the street to the park to sit on a bench. "So, is this our first date?" Jack asked. "I think this is a pretty good first date," I replied. "Well, I was thinking. Um, Elsa? Would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me? I know its at the end of this month but I wanted to ask you soon," he said. "Sure, Jack. Anna already made me get my costume," I said. "What are you going to be? Maybe we can match and be like one of those super annoying couples that match everything," he joked. "A vampire. You know what's weird? This is my first real Halloween," I said. Jack looked shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, when I was younger me and Anna would play in the ballroom and I would use my powers to make a winter wonderland or sorts. But one day I struck her in the side of the head with my powers. We brought her to get help but after that she didn't remember my powers and I had to stay away from her and, well, everyone else. I never got to leave the castle growing up," I said and looked away from his face. "Well you know what I think?" Jack asked. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I think that vampires are sexy," he said in my ear and I giggled. "Don't worry, Elsa. This Halloween is going to make up for all of those Halloweens you didn't get to have fun," Jack said which made me smile. We finished our ice creams and walked over to the trash can to throw them out.

"Lets go," Jack said while pulling on my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Your coming to my house to meet my family," Jack said. I remembered something Jack said. "Jack, when we were in the ice castle, you said that you didn't have a family," I said. Jack stopped and looked at me. I realized there was still a lot about Jack that I don't know. "Well, I don't exactly. I guess I should tell you more about me," Jack said with a sigh. "Well you know I have powers. I was born with them but my parents… I don't know what happened to them. I was an… an orphan. I was adopted my a man named Manny. He can be a little…. crazy. When I was young I didn't like calling him my dad so I call him my uncle. I know it sounds a little weird but I always felt like my parents abandoned me and I don't really belong anywhere. Anyway, my uncle and I are really close and he is the only one besides you that knows about my powers," Jack said. I start walking in the direction he was pulling me before. "Well, what are you waiting for! I wan't to meet this crazy uncle," I said with a grin. Jack directed me outside of the town. We were by the edge of the forest.

"Hold on, I better text Anna and Gerda that I'll be home late," I said and pulled out my phone. "Who's Gerda?" Jack asked. "She's a maid who kind of took the role of my mom," I say with a small smile. After I texted them Jack turned and picked me up. "What are you doing, Jack?" I asked. Jack just smirked at me and realization hit me. "Jack, no! Don't you dare," I said. But it was too late and Jack was already flying high above the ground with me in his arms. "Shit, Jack. Shit! I don't like flying," I say. Eventually I start to relax. Jack wouldn't drop me, right? He starts to fly lower to the ground and I see we are landing in a clearing in the forest. He puts me down and we walk out of the forest. I look around and see lots of small houses in a quaint neighborhood.

"Where are we?" I ask. "We're in Burgess. It's a few towns over from Arendelle," Jack replies. I follow him to a house at the end of the street. He walks onto the porch and pulls a key out of his pocket. He leads me inside. "Uncle Moon?" Jack calls. I hear something fall from a room around the corner. "Oh, hey Jack! Just making dinner," a voice called. "Uncle moon?" I ask in a whisper. "Manny moon, that's my uncle," Jack said. I looked around his house it was small but I loved it. It was cozy and it made me jealous that I didn't get to live a normal life in a normal house like this. Jack brought me towards the kitchen. "Uncle moon, I'd like you to meet my friend Elsa," Jack said. I saw a tall man with brown and gray hair who was probably in his 40s turn around. He had kind eyes and a kind smile. "Hello, nice to meet you! You must be the girl that Jack keeps talking about," Mr. Moon said when he recognized who I was. "Nice to meet you too," I said shyly. "Elsa, your welcome to stay for dinner if you would like. I'm just making pasta tonight, if that's okay," Mr. Moon said. "I'd love to, Mr. Moon. I'll text my sister," I said. "Please, call me Manny," he said. I smiled and pulled out my phone. I saw Anna sent me three texts.

A: You and Jack better not be doing anything I wouldn't approve off!

A: Are you there?

A: Why are you two staying out so late?

I sent her a text so she would stop worrying. I couldn't help but blush when I read the texts. Who did Anna think I was?

E: Be home soon. Eating dinner at Jack's place.

I looked up from my phone and saw Manny and Jack giving each other a look. Jack looked embarrassed. "Um, my sister said It's okay if I stay for dinner," I lie. "Great, it should be done any time now. Jack, why don't you give your _friend_ here the tour," Manny said. Jack grabbed my hand and led me away. "I'm sorry about him," Jack said when we got far enough away from him. "What do you mean? Your uncle is so nice," I said. "Sorry my house is so small but here's the living room and there's a bathroom over there," he pointed. We went upstairs and he pointed out his uncles room and the bathroom. We walked into another room. "This is my room," he said and scratched the back of him neck. "I love your house," I said. "Really?" Jack sounded surprised and confused. "Yea, I alway's wanted to live in a house like this and not a castle. I'm jealous," I said quietly. "Your kidding right?" Jack asked. "You know, being a queen isn't everything it's cracked up to be. There's tons of responsibilities. Plus, people only like you for your money. I had to change my last name at school for safety reasons. I can't be myself," I admit. It was true but I had never told anyone this. "I guess your right. I never thought about it that way. I hate responsibilities. I would rather go out and cause trouble," Jack said and winked at me. "Oh, I already know that," I said with a smirk. We were leaning against opposite sides of his door frame. "Jack, dinner's ready," we heard Manny yell from downstairs.

We rushed downstairs. Manny had plates stacked on the table. The food was out buffet style on the counter. "You guys can grab a plate and help yourselves," Manny said and pulled out some glasses from the cabinet. "Uncle Moon, you couldn't have at least set the table! You know, Elsa is the qu-" Jack began. "No! No, this is great. Wonderful, actually," I said cutting Jack off. I glared quickly at Jack. I knew what Jack was about to say but for some reason I didn't want Manny to know I was the queen of Arendelle. People always treated me differently when they found out I was royalty. Jack shrugged and dropped it.

We got plates and served ourselves pasta. We sat on one side of the table and Manny sat on the other. "So, Elsa. What's your story? How long have you known Jack?" Manny asked. "Um, I just started public schooling this year. I have been home schooled ever since I can remember. I met Jack this year," I said. Manny glanced at me and Jack. "What made you change your mind about homeschooling?" Manny asked. Jack suddenly froze and gave Manny a look. Manny didn't notice. "Um, well my parents, they um… they wanted me to go to public school if something ever…. happened to them," I said and looked away from Manny and Jack. "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry I asked," Manny said. "It's okay," I said. I felt Jack grab my hand under the table. I looked at him and smiled. Manny cleared his throat. I looked at him and blushed. He clearly knows something is going on between me and Jack. We finished eating and I brought my plate over to the sink. "You have such good manners, Elsa. Maybe you could help Jack with his," Manny joked. I laughed and Manny nudged Jack.

"I'll bring Elsa home," Jack told Many. "Be careful," he told Jack. "When am I not?" Jack asked. Manny glared at him. "Alright, alright! See you later," Jack said. "Thank you for having me for dinner," I say. "You're welcome anytime, Elsa," Manny replies. I smile at him and me and Jack go outside. We walked down the street towards the woods where Jack could fly without being noticed. Jack flew to the forest in Arendelle and we walked into town. He walked me to my car. "Thanks, Jack," I said. "For what?" Jack asked. "Everything. I had a really great time," I said. "Come on, Els. Loosen up, it was nothing! Honestly. But I know Uncle Moon is going to be asking me all about you when I get home," Jack said with a sigh. I hug him goodbye. When we pulled away I kept my hand on his chest and we looked into each other's eyes. Jack's blue eyes were so calming. Jack leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back. Every time I kissed Jack it felt… right.

When I get home, Anna is already at the door and as I go to reach for the knob she flings the door open. "Where were you? Did you not get my texts?" Anna demanded. "What? No, I didn't check my phone! What's your problem?" I asked. Suddenly, Anna becomes very energetic. "You met his family? So, your dating! Omigosh this is super exciting! What was his family like? He didn't lay any hands on you, right?" Anna quizzes me. "Anna, calm down! Yes, we're dating okay? And his family is super nice. Well its just his uncle who isn't really his uncle. And no, Anna, he didn't touch me! Since when did you become the older sister?" I say. I walk upstairs to my room and Anna follows. "Aww, you two are too cute! What happened? Tell me everything!" Anna demanded. "All we did was go out for ice cream and then he asked me to the Halloween dance. I said yes and then we went to his house and I met his uncle. We ate dinner and it was so…. perfect," I said. "AWwww," Anna gushed. I punched her arm. "Shut up," I said jokingly.

**Jack's POV**

When I got back home I start to go upstairs to my room but my uncle stops me. "Jack. Come here," he called from the living room. I sighed and stomp back down the stairs. When I get to the living room I see my uncle sitting on the couch with a serious look on his face. This can't be good. "Whatever you think I did this time, It wasn't me," I said. Uncle Moon laughed. "Jack, your not in trouble. I just want to ask you, are you and Elsa dating?" he asked me seriously. "Um, well. Yes, I asked her today before she came here," I said. Uncle Moon stood up. "I'm glad you found a nice girl after the last girlfriend, Meg. This one's cute," Uncle Moon said. Uncle Moon never liked Meg. "Yea, so can I go upstairs now?" I asked impatiently. "Sure, Jack. Just remember to be responsible. I don't need to give you the talk, right?" Uncle Moon asked. "NO. And I am responsible," I say confidently. "Yea, sure. Whatever you say," Uncle Moon says sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. How does Elsa not think my uncle's crazy. The entire time she was over he gave me looks and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I hope Elsa didn't notice.

When I get upstairs I realize it's getting late so I decide to go to sleep. The next day I text Elsa but she says she is too busy dealing with queen-duties to hang out. I feel bad for her. Her parents passed away and she get's all of their responsibilities of running a kingdom at only 17 years old. I decide, since there's nothing else to do, to start my homework. Wow, I guess Elsa's responsibility really is rubbing off on me!

The next day I hurry off to school. Elsa agreed to meet me at my locker before first period. I wonder how school will be different now that we're an official couple. I see Elsa in the hallway but she is talking to John. I feel a pang of jealousy and approach them. "Hey, Elsa. John," I say. "Hey, Jack! Heard you two are dating," John said. "Yup," I said proudly. Elsa blushed and said goodbye to John. "Jack, you know I'm just friends with John. You don't need to be jealous. I convinced him to ask his ex-girlfriend out and he did so he has a girlfriend," Elsa said. I blushed and grabbed her hand. "I know," I said.

Elsa smiled and we went to my locker. I packed my backpack with binders and notebooks. Elsa leaned up against the locker next to mine. When I finished we walked down the hall to where our friends usually hang out in the morning. I grab Elsa's hand and she blushes. People look at us in surprise but I don't mind, I smile. We approach our group of friends and I see Flynn grinning at me, Rapunzel smiling in joy, Anna jump up and down. Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid just stand there in confusion. "I told you! I told you they would date," Rapunzel squeals. I see Elsa blush but I hold her hand tighter. Before I can say anything the bell rings. Me and Elsa walk together to history.

Me and Elsa hang out every chance we get the entire day. Elsa and me make plans to study after school everyday this week for the big test in history friday. "So, after school at my house today?" I ask. "Sounds good! See you at 4:00," Elsa says and gets into her car. I grab my staff from behind the school and fly home.

4:00 comes quick and Elsa arrives right on time. I welcome her inside and we go upstairs. "My uncle will be home anytime now. He got out of work late today," I tell Elsa. He told me he would be home by 4:00 but he still wasn't back yet. We sit on my bed and pull out out textbooks. I look at the review sheet. "Looks like we only have one more chapter left to study but It's the longest chapter," I said. "Don't worry I already know everything you could possibly know about the Isle of Berk War. History is important for me to know, being a princess and all," Elsa said. She looks sad. "Hey, don't worry about the past," I say and kiss her forehead. She looks up into my eyes. Elsa has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. We start kissing.

Not to long after, I get hit in the face with something. We break apart and I whip around to see my uncle standing in the doorway with a fire extinguisher. He blasted me and Elsa with the freaking fire extinguisher! "What the hell?" I yell. "Jack, you said you were here to study! Now, clean this up," Uncle Moon said. I groaned and Elsa started laughing. "What?" I ask. I don't know what's funny about this. My uncle is so embarrassing. Elsa and me are covered in white foam. "Your uncle is so cool," Is all Elsa could say because she was laughing so hard. I roll my eyes and get up to get paper towels. Before I leave the room I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn around only to be hit in the face. Elsa was throwing the white foam at me. She just started a fight with the wrong person. I scooped up some of the white foam and threw it at Elsa. Elsa dodged it and ran to pick up more. I hit her face with some and she hit my chest with some. Elsa laughed historically when she hit my face. I wiped it off and reached for more. "Jack, it doesn't sound like there is cleaning going on in there," I heard my uncle yell. I walked down the hall and grabbed paper towels. Me and Elsa cleaned it up. "So, your house next time?" I ask and Elsa smiles.

**Elsa's POV**

After I left Jack's I was so happy. I'm pretty sure his uncle wasn't mad about the incident but Jack was. He got over it, though.

A few weeks passed and it was probably the best few weeks of my life. Jack and me hung out constantly and me and Anna became really close with Rapunzel, Astrid, Merida, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Flynn. The Halloween dance was this weekend. I decided to allow Anna to invite Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid over to hang out and get ready for the dance. None of our friends besides Jack have ever been to the castle so they still don't know we are the royals of Arendelle. But we have become so close that I don't think they would take advantage of our secret. Anna texted everyone and friday, Halloween, the day of the dance was finally here. After school, Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid all followed us to our castle in their cars.

When we pulled into the gates and parked, Astrid hurried out of her car. "What the hell are we doing here? This isn't your _house_, is it?" Astrid yelled. Rapunzel and Merida looked at the beautiful castle in awe. "Um, guys we have a confession. We've been meaning to tell you its just…" Anna started. "My real name is Elsa Winters, queen of Arendelle. This is Anna Winters, princess of Arendelle," I said. You should have seen the look on Astrid's face! She looked like I just slapped her. "So, let me get this straight. You are a queen and she is a princess and you never told us?" Astrid asked. "It's not like I didn't consider it! It's for safety reasons that we use a different last name and don't tell strangers," I said. "That makes sense," Rapunzel says. Astrid still has a funny look on her face.

Me and Anna lead them inside and smile at their gasps. "This place is gigantic!" Merida said. On of the maids came running out. "Oh, dear. My lady, I didn't know we were having guests. I will start preparing a meal," said the maid. "That's not necessary but some snacks would be great," I said politely. The maid hurried off and we walked up to my room. "Maids, too?" Astrid said with a grin. I shrugged. "It all makes sense now. Elsa being a queen explains why she is so polite all the time and wears gloves and has such great posture," screams Punzie. "Well, you got most of that right. Anyways, I'll get my costume and we can go into Anna's room to get ready. Anna has a bigger bathroom," I said. I opened my bedroom door and they followed me inside.

"Wow, this is not what I expected," Astrid said. "What does that mean?" I asked her. "It's just so… empty," she said. I sighed and grabbed my costume. "Let's go," I said calmly. We went into Anna's room, which is full of stuff. "This is more like what I expected," said Astrid. One of the maids brings in candy and popcorn. "What are you guys being?" Anna asks. "I'm being an archer," Merida said proudly. "Merida, you already do archery," Punzie pointed out. "But I'm bein' a princess who is an archer also," Merida said. "I'm being a cat," Anna pipes in. "Vampire," I said. "I'm being a princess. I've always wanted to be a princess," Punzie said, "But I guess I should have picked a different costume since you guys are actual princesses." Punzie pulls out her dress which looks like she made it herself. It's a long purple dress with puffy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. "It's beautiful," Anna says. "Thanks, I made it out of my bedroom curtains," Punzie said. "And your wicked mother was okay with that?" Astrid asks. "Well, not really," Punzie says. "What do you mean by wicked?" I ask. "Her mom is the meanest, most overprotective mom their is," Astrid explains. I waited for Punzie to argue differently but she doesn't.

"Anyways, I'm so glad Kristoff asked me to the dance!" Anna said. "Yea, since Eugene asked me I made him dress like a prince so we could match," Punzie said. "Hiccup didn't ask me. I kind of thought he was going to," Astrid said. "You like Hiccup?" Merida asks, surprised. "Well he's a total dork but I was kind of hoping… you know?" Astrid says. "I didn't know ya was such a softy," Merida said and elbowed Astrid. "Don't," Astrid warned. We laughed. "Well lets get dressed then," I said.

Anna took the bathroom first to change. "Astrid, what were you being again?" Punzie asks. "A nerd," Astrid said. Merida chuckled and Astrid elbowed her stomach. I could tell Punzie was just as shocked as I was. Astrid was the biggest tomboy I had ever seen. A nerd was the most unexpected thing that Astrid could have chosen to dress up as, other than a princess of course. Anna came out wearing black jeans, a long sleeve black v-neck sweater, and black cat ears. "Come here, Anna and I'll paint on your cat nose and whiskers with my face paint," Punzie said. Punzie was an amazing artist so we let her do everyone's makeup. Merida changed into a long green dress and had her bow on her back. Astrid changed into high waited shorts with a black tee shirt, beanie, and black frame glasses. Astrid even had her hair down which shocked everyone. Astrid always had her hair in a ponytail or braid. She was almost recognizable. "Quit staring you bunch of dorks," Astrid said. Punzie changed into her long hand-made dress and Anna braided her hair while I added fake flowers.

I changed next into my tight black jeans and put on my black combat boots. Next I decided to add my own twist on the top that came with the costume. I put on the top, it's dark black and strapless. I used my powers to create sheer sleeves and a sparkly coating over the top. Next I put on my long silver necklace. I applied my own makeup. I did a black smokey eye, applied a dark berry red lipstick, and put in the fangs that came with the costume. I opened the door to the bathroom and they all turned to look at me. "Wow, Elsa. You look totally badass! Just like I said you would," Anna said. "I like the look, Elsa," Astrid said with a nod. "So, are we ready? The dance starts at 7:00 and its 6:45. If we leave now we will get there at 7:10," I said. We went out to the cars and Punzie, Merida, and Astrid brought there stuff. We drove to the school and it was super crowded. Everyone was dressed in different costumes. I guess this school takes Halloween really seriously.

We all park and walk together into the school. The entire gym was decorated with various Halloween decorations and a dj was blasting music. "Are the guys here yet?" Anna asked. "I texted Flynn but he said they are running late," Punzie said. We made our way over to the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" someone asked me. I turned and it was Hans who was wearing a prince costume. "No! Not with you!" I yelled at him. "What? Why not?" Hans asked. Oh, right. Thanks to me he doesn't remember cheating on Anna and trying to make a move on me. "Um, because I am here with someone," I said. "Oh, well I'm sure they won't mind," Hans said and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I just don't really feel like dancing right now," I said and tried to walk away. Hans grip tightened on me and he brought me in close. I tried to pull away but, I'll admit, I'm not the strongest person. I am frail and weak compared to Hans's larger build. "Let go of me! I said I didn't want to dance," I said. Hans ignored me and held my waist. I smacked at his hand as it inched lower. He loosened his grip and I slipped out of his grasp. "Elsa, wait up," Hans called but I kept walking through the crowd of dancing kids. I felt someone grab my arm, "Hans! I said I don't want to dance," I said and turned to face him. Only, it wasn't him.

"Jack?" I asked. Sure enough, Jack was in front of me dressed as a vampire. "Hans was trying to steal my hot girlfriend again? I'll beat him up if he ever bothers you again," Jack said with a grin. I hugged him. I felt so safe with him. "You weren't kidding about the matching costumes thing," I said with a laugh. Jack shrugged and put his arm around me.

We walked over to our group of friends who were gathered in a corner of the gym. "Hey," I said to Hiccup, Flynn, and Kristoff. Flynn was dressed as a prince to match Punzie, Hiccup was dressed as a viking, and Kristoff was dressed as a mountain climber. "Wow, Elsa. I didn't even recognize you!" Flynn said. I noticed Hiccup was still staring at Astrid. It was obvious he likes her.

The dance went well. At one point, I saw Hiccup alone and I approached him. "Hey, Hiccup," I said. "Hey," he mumbled. He was pretty shy, even around his friends. "You know, Astrid was pretty upset you didn't ask her to the dance," I said. He looked surprised. "Really! I-uh was going to…." Hiccup said. "Listen, I heard they are going to play a slow song at the end of the dance. You should ask Astrid to dance," I said. "I think I will," he said. I smiled and went back to find Jack. "I saw you talking to Hiccup. What was that about?" Jack asked. "You'll see," I said.

Sure enough at the end of the dance a slow song came on and Jack asked me to dance, of course I said yes. We started dancing and I noticed Punzie and Flynn and Kristoff and Anna dancing but I didn't see Hiccup and Astrid. When I saw them, I smiled. I tapped Jack and pointed at Hiccup and Astrid. He smiled. "It's about time, Hicc" Jack said. We danced a little longer. When the dance was over, I went to the bathroom to take out the vampire teeth and fix my hair. When I came out I found Anna. "Anna, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Kristoff was going to bring me home, if that's okay," Anna said. I nodded in acceptance. I liked Kristoff, he wasn't an awful person like her last boyfriend, Hans.

I said goodbye to Jack and walked out to my car. My car was parked far away from the school in the back parking lot. Before I could get my key out I felt someone grab me. Hans? "Get off me," I yelled. Hans grabbed both of my wrists tightly. "Take a hint, jerk," I yelled and kicked his shin. He stumbled back to grab his shin that I kicked and I took my chance and ran to my car. I was struggling to find my key. Hans came walking over. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa," Hans said. "Looking for these?" Hans asked and held up the keys to my car. "Give me those, theif," I yelled. "Kiss me first," he said. "No, just give me my keys or I call the cops," I said with a glare. "You wouldn't do that. Besides, I know your secret, Elsa. Or should I say Queen Elsa?" Hans said with a malicious grin. I gasped, how did he know? "Yea, that's right. And there's no one here to help you," Hans said.

I tried to grab my keys but that only allowed Hans to grab my arm and try to pull me into a kiss. I avoided it and nearly punched him. "Feisty," Hans said "Thats an attractive quality to have. You know, I only liked your sister for the money, but you have money _and_ a nice body," Hans said. Everything he said made me sick. I tried to punch him again. "You know, Elsa. For someone who shuts so many people out, your real hot-headed. You could probably hurt a lot of people if you wanted to," Hans continued. His words were really getting to me. 'It's not true!' I told myself. I felt anger and sadness building up inside of me. "And how did you get the title of queen so quickly? Did you kill you parents? How did they die, Elsa?" he said with a grin. Hans knew he was getting me riled up. "Shut up! Just, shut up!" I screamed. I grabbed for my keys and Hans kissed my cheek. I slapped his face. "Elsa, you know your failed attempts to hurt me just turn me on," Hans teased.

I punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting it and when he recovered I saw the anger in his face. "You'll regret that, my lady," he said. I tried to punch him again but he caught my arm and twisted it. I cried out in pain. "Pathetic," Hans said. I fell to the ground grabbing my wrist. Hans kicked my side. I fell over in pain. "Elsa, I'm giving you a choice. Either you go out with me and we will marry one day, or I will make your life miserable starting with getting rid of that sorry excuse of a boyfriend, Jack," Hans said. I felt anger rage inside of me. Conceal, don't feel. If Han's finds out I have magic I have no doubt that he will tell everyone.

I stand up slowly. Hans grabs my waist. I flinch as pain shoots through me where he kicked me. Hans hand travels down my back and keeps going lower and lower. "I w-" I start but all of a sudden out of nowhere something hits Hans and he falls to the ground. I fall backwards and land hard. The pain is unbearable from where Hans kicked me. I look up and see Jack leaning over Hans and punching his face over and over again. Jack stops and Hans rolls over holding his face. "Come on, Elsa," Jack said and grabs the keys from Hans. He unlocks my car and helps me into the passenger seat. He then gets into the driver seat and starts driving out of the school parking lot. I start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm bringing Han's back for more drama! Do you like that Hans is back? Let me know what you think will happen next! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! It means a lot to know that people are actually reading this!**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER JELSA STORY I AM WRITING CALLED "QUEEN OF ICE, QUEEN OF DARKNESS"**

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. Any recommendations? Thanks for those of you who have reviewed/favorite/followed! **


	8. Chapter 8- A New Threat

**Jack's POV**

The Halloween dance was actually pretty great. I usually hate dancing but something about spending time with Elsa made it worthwhile. When it was over, I went outside but realized that I needed my staff to fly, which was behind the school where I left it. I started walking behind the school to the back parking lot. I heard some shouting and I decided to wait until whoever it was stopped fighting so I didn't get in the way. But I recognized one of the voice. Elsa.

I started running towards the parking lot and heard Elsa yell "Shut up! Just shut up!" I followed her voice and saw Hans grabbing her aggressively. I was really mad now. He had his hands on my girlfriend. Hans grabbed Elsa's waist tightly and I saw her flinch. I ran over and punched Hans in the face. He fell back and I kept throwing punches. When Hans seemed to give up, I helped Elsa into her car. She seemed hurt. I grabbed the keys from Hans that I recognized as hers because of the snowflake pendant on them. I started her car and drove her home. On the way she fell asleep. Elsa looked so peaceful when she slept. I chuckled when she started to make weird faces in her sleep. When I got to the castle I saw another car parked. I carried Elsa to the door bridle style. I knocked on the huge oak door that was the entrance to the castle.

A minute later Anna flings open the door with Kristoff standing behind her. A small scream escapes her lips when she sees Elsa's limp body. "Don't worry, she's just sleeping. But I think Hans hurt her. I caught them in the middle of an argument about something," I tell them. Anna ushers me inside and closes the doors behind us. We all hurry upstairs to Elsa's room and I lay her down on her bed. "Is she going to be okay?" Anna asked. "I believe so. She needs rest. I don't know what he did to her but she was really mad," I said. "What happened to Hans?" Anna asked curiously. "Um, about that. I may have sorta beat the crap out of him… he's alive though, don't worry," I said. Anna's face lit up. "That's what he deserves for messing with me and my sister," Anna shouted, getting pumped up. Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down there, feisty pants," he said. Anna glared at him and he nudged her playfully.

I brought Elsa's desk chair over and sat by her bed. "Jack, it's okay, you don't need to stay here! I'll take care of her," Anna said. "I'm more worried about what Hans said to her. I want to find out what he said," I told her. She gave me an understanding look. "Well, I better get going," Kristoff said. He gave Anna a kiss and left. I sat there watching Elsa sleeping peacefully. I pulled out my phone to text Uncle Moon that I was going to be home late. Anna left and I hear her footsteps walk down the hall.

I noticed something, Elsa's arms are covered in bruises and one of her wrists looks swollen. In her sleep, Elsa begins to turn onto her side but suddenly cries out in pain and jolts awake. She sits upright so fast that I jump. She looks around and sees me. "Jack?" she asks, "What are you doing here? What happened?" "I was going to ask you the same thing," I reply. She seems to think about it for a minute. "I remember. Hans, he-" she stopped and grabbed her side. "Elsa, what happened?" I asked concerned. "Hans stopped me when I was going to my car. He tried to kiss me and I punched him. He got mad and twisted my arm and kicked me in the side. He tried to make a deal with me. If I agree to marry him he would leave you and everyone else I care about alone," she said. "Elsa, your not going to marry him. Trust me, you'll be fine," I say. Now get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

I kiss her forehead and walk down the hall to Anna's room. I knock and Anna opens the door. "Jack?" she asks surprised. "Elsa woke up. She said that Hans stopped her on her way to her car and tried to kiss her. When she tried to fight back he twisted her arm and kicked her stomach. She looks pretty beat up but nothing serious. Hans threatened her so I would watch out for him," I said. She rested her arm on my shoulder. "Thanks, Jack. You know, you make her really happy. I can't remember Elsa having fun before you came into her life except maybe when we were kids…." she said. She turned to go back into her room and I walked back to Elsa's room. I opened the door but Elsa wasn't in her bed.

"Elsa?" I whispered. I turned on the light and saw her room was empty. I started to worry until I heard singing.

_Don't let them in, Don't let them see;_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let them know;_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

I can tell It's Elsa singing. It's coming from the bathroom. She sounds sad. I knock on the door and the singing stops abruptly. "Anna?" I hear Elsa ask. "Um, no its me," I say. "Oh, hold on Jack I'll be right out, I'm not dressed. I had to change out of that costume," Elsa said. She comes out wearing baggy black sweatpants, a tight blue tank top, and had her hair in a high messy bun. "Sorry, I look like crap. I thought you left," she said walking past me. I thought she looked pretty attractive. Her tank top hugged her curves perfectly and her sweatpants hung off of her hips delicately. "That was a nice song, by the way. I've never heard that one before," I say. "That's because I wrote it," Elsa said shyly. "It was beautiful… Thank you," I say. She gives me a confused look. "For what?" she asked. "The song, the mental image of you not dressed…." I list off. Elsa glared at me and I smirked. I loved seeing Elsa get flustered. "Very funny, now go home," Elsa said.

She lays down on her bed on her back. "Who lays on their back when they sleep?" I asked. "People who got kicked in the side by a maniacal teenage boy," Elsa said. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over and sit on the side of her bed. "Where did he kick you?" I asked. She lifted up her tank top to reveal her stomach which had a huge bruise already forming on the side. I ran my fingers gently over the bruise. "He could have broken your ribs," I said. "Well, so what if he did. He was right when he said I was dangerous. I can hurt people, Jack," she said. "He said that you were dangerous?" I asked. "He knows, Jack. He knows I am queen. That's why he wants to marry me. For my money. What if he tells everyone?" she asks. I shake my head. There is no way I'm letting this jerk get in between the first relationship that has actually meant something to me.

I stand up and say goodbye to Elsa. When I get home, my uncle is waiting for me. He looks upset. "Jack, care to tell me where the hell you were? It's past 1:00 in the morning and you didn't answer my texts," Uncle Moon says sternly. My uncle is never this stern about anything. "Um, well there was a problem. Elsa got attacked-" I started but am interrupted by my uncle. "She was _what_?" My uncle yells. "I didn't do it if that's what you are asking! This kid named Hans was bothering Elsa and trying to kiss her and she fought back but then he attacked her so I brought her home to make sure she was okay. I mean, she doesn't have parents to take care of her and her servants were all in their homes asleep by the time we got back! I couldn't just leave her there if she was badly injured," I said defensively. My uncle sighed. "I guess you did the right thing… wait, did you say she has servants?" Uncle Moon said. Shit, why did I say that. "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," I said and ran upstairs before he could quiz me more. I checked my phone and saw all the texts from my uncle that I hadn't read from earlier. I need to find a way to get Hans to leave Elsa alone.

In the morning when I wake up I'm still tired. I crawl out of bed and go downstairs. My uncle is making breakfast. "I have to work today. Don't get into any trouble. You can have the keys to the truck if you behave yourself," Uncle Moon said. "Thanks. I think I might visit Elsa to, you know, make sure she's okay," I said. My uncle nodded and sat down to eat breakfast. I grab a bowl and poured some cereal. When I finished eating my uncle left for work and I went upstairs to get dressed. I threw on my favorite blue hoodie. I texted Elsa that I was coming over. I got in the truck and drove to Arendelle. When I got to the door Anna opened it up. "Hey, Jack," she said, "Come on in." I followed her inside. We were walking past the kitchen when Anna gasped and froze. "Do you hear that?" she asked me.

**Anna's POV**

I froze. I heard something I didn't recognize. It was singing. Jack grabbed my arm. "It's Elsa," he said. "I've never heard her sing before," I said. Wow, Elsa had a beautiful voice. Elsa was always to uptight and afraid to sing!

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast;_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

I burst into the kitchen and saw Elsa… cooking. "Elsa?" I asked. She turned and saw me. "Oh, good morning Anna," she said. Then she saw Jack, "Oh, hi Jack." "Elsa?" I ask, seriously concerned about her. Elsa never cooked, or sang. Elsa just laughed and patted my head. I noticed she also didn't bother getting dressed before coming down stairs this morning. She was still wearing black sweatpants and a blue tank top with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. "I gave the servants the day off today," she said and started humming. "Oh, and I'm making eggs for breakfast if you want any," she said and then continued to hum. I glanced at Jack who didn't seem phased by Elsa's different behavior. "Jack, did you have breakfast?" Elsa asked him. "Yup," Jack said.

"Elsa, you look… different. I mean its a good different," I said. Elsa laughed and served breakfast. "So, how are you feeling?" I ask her. "Sore. But besides that, a lot better," Elsa said. "Elsa, I didn't know you could sing! You should try out for the school play," I said. Elsa's eyes lit up. "Maybe I will," she said. I was surprised by Elsa's carefree attitude but it made me happy.

After we ate, I went upstairs and I heard Elsa and Jack talking down the hall. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Elsa came into my room a minute later announcing that her and Jack were going to his house. I guess I have the entire castle to myself!

After Elsa and Jack leave, I make sure to lock the windows and front door since there are no guards today. I sang and danced around the castle.

_The window is open, so is that door;_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates;_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

I just sang what I felt. I used to be alone all the time and my parent always kept me under lockdown until high school. I used to hate being alone when I was younger and to spend the time I would dance around the castle. Everything is so different now so it was nice to let go and dance.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack invited me over to his house. I drove my car and he drove his uncles truck. When we got to his house, he pulled me around to the backyard. "Wow," I said. He grinned. His backyard was like a forest. It's secluded and hidden away by tall trees. "This is so pretty," I say in awe. "Come on, I want to show you something," he says. He walks over to a tree and pointed up. In the tree is a beautiful tree house. "Aww, you have a tree house?" I said. "Me and my uncle built it," he said. "Is it sturdy?" I asked. "Yup. Sometimes I still come up here," Jack said. I started to climb up the ladder that leads to the tree house. Jack started up behind me. "You better not be looking at my butt," I joked and I heard Jack snicker behind me.

When I got to the top I stood on the balcony of the tree house. Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned and kissed him then walked inside the tree house. There was a carpet, a lamp, some blankets and pillows, and books. "I wish I had a tree house like this when I was little. Your uncle is ready good at building stuff," I said as I observed the handiwork. There was even a skylight on the ceiling of the treehouse so you could look out and see the sky.

Jack sat down against the wall and pulled out his iPhone. I sat next to him and he gave me a headphone. We sat there listening to the 1975, Bastille, and the Arctic Monkeys for a long time. I rested my head on his chest and we stared up at the sky. After a while we both fell asleep like that and despite being on the floor of a treehouse, It was the best sleep I've had in a while. I woke up and sat up to face Jack. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

We lay, staring into each others eyes for a while. Jack runs his fingers through my hair. "Can you sing something?" he asked. I sighed and thought about it. Then, I sang.

_Rushing in a small town, I forgot to call you;_

_I'm running low on know how, With this beat I made for two;_

_Cause I remember that I like you, No matter what I found;_

_She said it's nice to have your friend around, But we're watching the television with no sound;_

_It's just you and I tonight, Why don't you figure my heart out._

I stopped singing and looked at Jack. I don't know why but that song, Heart Out by the 1975, came to mind. "Beautiful," he said. I blush. "We should go get something to eat," he said. "Yea, my phone says its already 1:00. We climb out of the tree house and go into Jack's house. We make sandwiches.

After we finish eating and clean up we go back outside. In the backyard I turn to face Jack only to be hit in the face with a snowball. "Jackson Frost, you just started a fight with the wrong person," I said. I stomped my foot and a layer of ice spread out across the back yard. Jack slipped on the ice. I laughed and threw a snowball at him. I casted my powers into the air and it exploded into tons of small snowflakes that came down delicately like snow. I made ice skates with my powers for me and Jack and we skated around in the snow on the ice. His backyard is private enough that we can use our powers and the neighbors can't see. Me and Jack build forts of snow and threw snowballs at each other. He hit me a few times and I hit him. He was a lot better at snowball fights.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" he asks. I grin. I use my powers to craft a funny looking snowman. Jack leans in to kiss me. As he closes his eyes and leans in I hit him smack in the face with a snowball. I laugh historically and Jack glares at me. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. He skated after me but I was faster on skates. I did a graceful jump on the ice. I spun and glided around the ice. When I landed a third successful axel jump I looked around but I didn't see Jack. Suddenly, out of nowhere a snowball hit me in the face and I almost fell backwards before Jack caught me. He steadied me. "Thanks," I mumbled. I pulled his hood onto his head and over his eyes and kissed him. Then I pulled away and skated off. Jack followed me. "Need a partner?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Did you used to skate or something? You're really good!" Jack said. "When I was a child I took classes but I stopped after the accident," I said. Jack and me glided across the ice. "Your not to bad yourself! A little slow, but not bad," I said with a grin. "Well I do hockey, wait, slow?!" Jack asked. I laughed. "Race me then and I'll show you who the slow one is," Jack dared. I accepted the challenge. I made the track bigger and Jack and I raced around it. We were tied. We were turning a corner and I started to take the lead when all of a sudden my skate hit something and I went flying forward. Jack tried to grab me but he spun out of control too. We landed in the snow. I landed on my bruise from where Hans kicked me and groaned in pain. Jack ran over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine, I just landed hard on my side," I said. Jack kissed my forehead. I kissed his lips. They were soft and cold.

All of a sudden I felt water spray my face. Jack pulls away quickly and we turn to see his uncle spraying us with a huge water gun. "Really?" Jack yelled. Manny shrugged. "I upgraded to a water gun," Manny said. I laughed and even Jack smirked. "So, you told her about your powers, Jack?" his uncle asked in a serious tone. "Uncle Moon, it's okay! Elsa has the same powers," Jack said. His uncle's eyes grew wide. "What?" Manny asked. I showed him by forming a snowflake between my hands. Manny observed cautiously. I turned the snowflake into a snowball in my hands and threw it at Jack. Manny laughs. "That's incredible," he said. "Do you know where you got your powers?" he asked. "I was born with them," I said. Manny nodded.

All of a sudden the sky lit up in different colors. "Jack, I think your friends need you," Manny said. Jack nodded. I don't know what he meant by that. "I have to go, Elsa. Do you want me to bring you home?" Jack asked. "Um, I have my car here so I'll drive home," I said. Why did Jack need to leave? Jack flew off, following the northern lights. I got into my car and drove home. What is Jack hiding from me?

**Jack's POV**

I hurried off to the North Pole. North hasn't sent a signal in years. It better be important because I felt terrible leaving Elsa without an explanation.

When I arrived I burst in the door to see North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. They looked upset. "What is it? This better be good," I said. North looked at me. "It's Pitch," he said.

"What? How do you know? What happened?" I demanded to know. "Pitch came here. He said he would get his revenge starting by destroying the things that matter most to each of us," Bunny said. I have never seen Bunny this serious. "He threatened to destroy my easter, North's christmas, Tooth's fairies, Sandy's abilities, and…" he trailed off. "And what?" I growled. "Someone named Elsa," Bunny said. I gasped. No, not Elsa. I had to get back to her.

"Come back here, mate! Who's Elsa? You know her, don't you," Bunny said.

I sighed in annoyance and spun around to face Bunny. "Yes," I said and ran out of North's workshop. I didn't bother to see if they would follow me. I know I need to get to Elsa before Pitch does.

When I reached Elsa's window, I climbed into her room. She was still there, asleep in her bed. I ran over to her and began to shake her. "Elsa, get up! Please," I whispered aggressively. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed my arms tightly. "What? What's wrong?" Elsa yelled. I sighed in relief she was okay and hugged her. Eventually, Elsa relaxed and hugged back. "Jack, what is going on?" Elsa asked. "I needed to know you are okay," I whispered in her ear. "That's sweet but you don't need to make sure I'm okay. And sneaking into my room and jumping on me is not the best way to check up on me," Elsa said sarcastically.

"But Elsa, I do need to make sure your okay. You're… in trouble," I said uneasily. I began to walk around the room, checking for Pitch. Pitch has a reputation for hiding in even the smallest dark shadows. I turned on Elsa's bedroom light. "Jack, what the hell? You're acting weird," Elsa said uneasily. I glanced at her and then sat down on the edge of her bed. "Listen, Els, I've been keeping a secret from you," I said uneasily. "What is it? And… don't call me Els," Elsa snapped. "My uncle said I can't tell you," I said. "What? Jack! Secrets are bad in relationships! You can trust me! I-" Elsa started. "My uncle said I can show you," I said. Elsa gave me a look of curiosity. "Come on," I said and grabbed her hand. I grabbed my staff and flew me and Elsa to the North Pole.

In the air, I relaxed. Maybe North can help me protect Elsa. "Jack," Elsa said, breaking the silence. "Yea," I asked. "Why do you carry that stick around with you?" Elsa asked. I'm surprised she has never asked before. "It, um, hold my powers," I say. I can tell Elsa is trying to understand. "Jack, where are we going? We have been traveling very far," Elsa said. "Not much further," I said. I saw Elsa yawn. "Still tired?" I asked. "Well, considering it's 3:00 in the morning, yes," Elsa said sarcastically. I laugh. "Don't fall asleep," I said. After a moment Elsa replied, "I don't want to." I don't understand what she means by that. "Why?" I ask. "Oh, nothing…. just…. nightmares," Elsa said. I gasped and nearly fell out of the air. "Did you just say you've been having nightmares?" I screamed. "Yes… why? What's the matter?" Elsa asked. "I thought I got to you first," i mutter. "Jack, what is going on?" Elsa asked sternly. I avoided her intense gaze. "You'll find out soon enough," I said.

About ten minutes later we landed in front of North's workshop. "Where are we?" Elsa asked. "North Pole," I said. "Jack! Why the hell are we at the North Pole?" Elsa asked, clearly confused. "I want you to meet my… friends," I said. Elsa nodded but I could tell she was a little pissed off that I was making no sense. I opened the large doors to North's workshop. I walked into the dark hallway holding Elsa's hand. Suddenly I was lifted up by the scruff of my hoodie and I heard Elsa squeal. I know who It is that grabbed us. "Hey, wow there Phil! It's just me, Jack," I said. Phil put us down and opened another door, letting light fill the hallway. Elsa gasped when she saw 'Phil'. Yes, Phil is a yeti. Actually, Phil is North's best security guard Yeti who I met many times when I used to try and sneak into the workshop. I lead Elsa into the workshop. I saw the look of awe on her face when she observed the many yeti's making toys and the little elves running around. "Where are we?" Elsa asked, a little freaked out. "North's workshop," I said. "You mean, like Santa Claus," Elsa asked. "Exactly like that," I said and winked at her.

I led her over to the door of North's office. It was closed but I know he's here. I was about to knock but before I could, the door flew open. "Jack's here!" Tooth yelled when she saw me. I laughed and walked past her into North's office. "Where's North?" I asked Tooth when I saw the office was empty. "Went to go get more cookies," Tooth said. Suddenly, Tooth gasped and squealed. "And who are you?" Tooth yelled excitedly. I turned and saw she already had her hands in Elsa's mouth. "Tooth, hands out of mouth now," I said. Like an obedient puppy, she obeyed. "Sorry," she said to Elsa. "Tooth fairy," I said with a shrug. Elsa nodded, trying to comprehend everything.

"Call me Tooth! And you are?" Tooth asked. "Elsa, queen of Arendelle," Elsa said while trying to maintain composure. I saw the look of realization on Tooth's face. "Oh, so you're Elsa! Jack told us all about you! Well, actually he didn't but he mentioned you before," Tooth said. I saw Elsa smile and blush. All of a sudden, North and Bunny came in followed by Sandy. "Ah, Jack! Your here! And…. you brought a girl?" North asked confused. "Jack! What are you thinking! Nobody can come to the workshop other than guardians," North whispered. "This is Elsa," I said, ignoring North's remark. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… Who?" North asked.

Bunny nudged him. "Ay, this be the sheila that be in lots a trouble with Pitch," Bunny said. "Trouble? I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Formal introductions. I am North, you may know me as Santa Clause, this is my workshop. This here is Bunny, the easter bunny. And I can see you've met Tooth. Sandy, here, is the sandman. We are the guardians!" North exclaimed. Elsa just kind of stood there and nodded. "Jack, what is going on?" she asked. "Well, this is that secret I was talking about. We are the guardians! We protect children around the world," I said. "It's been a while since our last meeting, eh Kangaroo," I said jokingly to Bunny who glared at me.

"Well we better get to work, lots to do! With Pitch out there and all," North said. North pulled out some maps and we all gathered around. We started to plan until Elsa cleared her throat loudly behind us to get out attention. We turned to face her and she had her arms crossed and was leaning on one leg. She was pretty intimidating but I found it rather attractive. "Why am I here? Jack, take me back home," Elsa said sternly. "I can't Elsa! At least not yet," I said. "Jack," Elsa pleaded. I sighed. "You're here because there is a man named Pitch Black, the boogeyman, he brings fear to people. He threatened to return and bring fear to people around the world. To do that he needs to get past us. He threatened to destroy us by taking away easter, Christmas, Tooth's fairies, Sandy's dreams…. and you," I said. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-Why me?" Elsa asked. "That's what I was wondering," Bunny said and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking… Pitch threatened to ruin the most important thing that each of us has; my easter, North's Christmas, Tooth's fairies, and Sandy's ability to create dreams. It all makes sense except for Elsa. Why would Pitch threaten to hurt a random girl," Bunny said. "Elsa is not just a random girl! She happens to be the queen of Arendelle and… and my… my girlfriend," I said. Bunny, North, Sandy, and Tooth stared and the room grew silent. "Now that makes more sense," Bunny said, snapping out of it.

"Jack. You can't date her," North said. "What?" I asked. "You can hurt her. Your powers, they can be unpredictable…" North said. "North, Elsa is different," I said. "Listen, Jack. I know you hope that there will be someone out there like you but it's just not-" North started but then stopped. I saw that his gaze was focused on something behind me. I turned around to see Elsa making a large, delicate snowflake in the air using her powers. "That's not possible," North muttered. Elsa turned and gave him a small smile. "I thought Santa Clause was always watching," Elsa said with a smirk, "You didn't know I have powers?" North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy continued to stare as Elsa began to change her sweatpants and tee shirt into a long blue dress that appeared to be made out of ice. She pulled her hair out of her bun and it was in a messy braid. She looked incredible.

"She most certainly is different, Jack," North said, still in shock. Tooth started to ask Elsa tons of questions. I pulled North aside. "North, is it okay if Elsa stays here for a while. I'm worried about her because of Pitch's threat. She's already been having nightmares," I whisper. North nods. "Workshop is safest place," North said confidently. I walk over to Elsa and drag her away from Tooth who was still amazed by her powers. "Elsa, I need you to stay here with North. Pitch is after you and he is capable of a lot of damage. I-I can't lose you," I said. Elsa gave me a small smile. "I'm capable of a lot of damage… to Pitch, that is," Elsa said. We laughed. "Come on, queen. I'll show you where your room is. North has a huge workshop," I said and led her upstairs. I pointed to a room at the end of the hall, North's only guest room. North doesn't have many guests.

Elsa walked in but then sighed. "Jack, I can't stay here. What about Anna? She will be worried sick! And I don't have any of my things with me. Plus, we have school monday," Elsa said. "Just for this weekend. We need to find Pitch's lair and get rid of him," I said. Elsa nodded. "Tell Anna that I'm okay. I hate doing this to her," Elsa said. I squeezed her arm supportively. "Everything will be alright. I'm not letting anything happen to you," I said. I kissed her forehead and we walked back down to North's office.

"Alright, we finish plan to beat Pitch," North said. I nodded and we gathered around the maps. "Pitch's lair is suspected to be in Norway…" Tooth said. I heard Elsa gasp. "I might know where," Elsa said quietly. "Can you show us where?" Tooth said. Elsa nodded. "By the way, you need to teach me how you make that cool ice dress," Tooth said in admiration. I rolled my eyes. "Lets go," I said.

After piling into North's sleigh, we took off to Norway. "I've never seen the guardian of fun this… intense about anything," Bunny said. I heard Elsa snicker. "Guardian of fun?" she asked. I grinned and nodded.

It was daytime when we arrived back in Norway. "Arendelle," Elsa whispered and pointed. I nodded. "North, it's in that forest over there," Elsa said to North and pointed. He nodded and with a snap of the reigns, we headed down. North landed the sleigh at the edge of the forest. "I saw this in one of my nightmares," Elsa said. She led the way into the forest.

We walked for a while but then Elsa stopped. "There," she said and pointed. Sure enough, there was a small, dark clearing. In the middle of the clearing was the remainder of a bed frame. We approached it hesitantly. Under the wooden bed frame, was a deep, dark hole in the ground. "This looks like a place Pitch would hide," I said. North took out his two large swords and broke the already broken bed frame. "Let's get him," Bunny said.

**Jacks POV**

When North destroyed the wooden bed frame, we all gathered around the deep hole in the ground that became uncovered. The hole was so deep and dark that it was impossible to see the bottom.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten easter egg," I said and started to climb into the hole. There was a ladder made of rope that led down the hole. I climbed down until I felt my feet touch a landing. I felt someone else climbing down the ladder above me. I tried to feel my way around but my eyes were not adjusted to the dark and I couldn't see. I heard someone land. "Eh, mate. Mighty dark down here. Too bad you can't see in the dark like me," Bunny bragged. I scoffed at him. "Arrogant Kangaroo," I muttered. He elbowed me.

Tooth and Sandy flew down and North followed them down using the ladder. Sandy lit up the dark cavern with his golden sand. I saw that we were standing in the middle of a huge underground palace. "Where's Elsa?" I asked. "Not to worry, Jack. She is waiting at entrance. Too dangerous to send her down into Pitch's lair," North said. I nod in agreement. Sandy led the way as we searched for Pitch. Each room led to another and there was no sign of Pitch. "This is hopeless," I muttered. "You're right, dear boy. You are hopeless," a voice replied. I became immediately on edge. I know that voice all too well. "Pitch," I growled.

I heard his malicious laugh echo off the walls of the dim room. Out of nowhere, many of Pitch's fearlings, nightmare horses, appeared from the darkness. I gripped my staff tighter. At least Elsa was safe. "So, I guess I got the guardians together again," Pitch muttered. "What do you want? We will just destroy you again like last time," Tooth yelled angrily. Pitch laughed maniacally. "Well, this time I have a different approach," Pitch said. Pitch suddenly materialized out of the darkness, his glowing yellow eyes watching us hungrily. "Isn't that right, darling," Pitch said. I realized that he was talking to someone, a girl.

Pitch dragged the girl out of the darkness. Elsa. Pitch had Elsa tied up and gagged. Pitch walked around her like an animal stalking its prey. "Let her go," I said sternly. Pitch laughed but then stopped abruptly. I watched as he pulled a knife out of his belt and put it to Elsa's throat. "And why would I do that?" Pitch asked with a grin. "Elsa didn't do anything. She's innocent," Tooth said. "Oh, I could care less about Elsa. What I care about it revenge. You all took away from me the power that I once had. Now, I am just going to take away the things that are important to you," Pitch said. I could see the fear in Elsa's eyes and on her face.

Pitch was going to pay. I took a step closer. "Uh, Uh, Uh. Take another step and I dig this knife deeper into her flesh," Pitch threatened. I saw Elsa tense up, eyes wide, as Pitch's knife touched her skin. "Pitch, cut it out. You don't get anything out of this," I said trying to reason with him. "Oh, but I do. I get my revenge on you, Jackson. Not to mention, I get Elsa's fear. So much fear," Pitch said and looked at Elsa hungrily. "So much fear," Pitch said again, caressing her face. I saw Elsa trying to act strong but I could't help but see the fear in her eyes. "You're afraid of so much, Elsa. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're afraid that you will hurt your dear sister again. Poor girl. You really ruined her. First, you almost kill her. Next, you shut her out. She had to grow up all alone. Because of you," Pitch said to Elsa. I couldn't take it anymore and began to charge at Pitch. With a swift flick of his wrist, Pitch commanded a fearling to take me down.

"Silly boy," Pitch growled. I hit my head hard and had the breath knocked out of me when the fearling tackled me. I heard Elsa cry out in pain. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. She had a large cut on her arm. "Elsa," I said weakly. Pitch turned and hit me with a blast of black sand. It felt like I was hit with a brick in the chest. I saw that North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy had begun to fight off the fearlings and nightmare horses. I pushed the fearling off of me and stood up. "Had enough yet? I don't think Elsa has," Pitch growled and slid his knife against the skin on her chest. "Pitch, enough," I growled and went after him. Pitch hit me with another blast of black sand. I heard Elsa squeal in concern. "Next time, it's her neck. After that, it's her face," Pitch growled. I gave Elsa a helpless look. I can't let Pitch cut Elsa again.

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny were not getting anywhere with the fearlings. The fearlings are much more powerful than last time we fought Pitch. Elsa hands and feet were tied and her mouth was gagged so she couldn't talk. Even if I could get to her, it would take time to untie her. "Pitch, what do you want me to do?" I asked hopelessly. Pitch smiled. "Simple. Just join me. Together we can spread nightmares and I will be even more powerful," Pitch said. I looked at Elsa and saw her shake her head, telling me not to except.

"Never," I growled. "Wrong choice," Pitch said. I ran to stop him but a fearling grabbed me before I could stop Pitch from digging the knife across Elsa's neck. Elsa whimpered and I saw a trail of blood appear. I felt anger rage inside of me. I looked at Elsa in a panic. "Join me, Jack. This is your last chance," Pitch said. Elsa shook her head. "No," I said. Pitch's face twisted in anger and he motioned at two fearlings to contain me. "Too bad it's come to this. And with such a pretty face, too," Pitch said, pretending to sound disappointed. Elsa tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I know all your biggest fears. And right now, you're afraid that you deserve this. You're afraid that you ruin everyones life, you're a burden," Pitch growled at her. "Don't listen to him, Elsa," I said. Pitch took the knife and put it up to her cheek. "Your boyfriend over there, never loved you. He wouldn't have put you in danger if he loved you," Pitch whispered. Elsa gave him a glare.

Pitch began to apply pressure to the knife. The blade was barely passing through her skin when all of a sudden, Pitch was forced to the ground. I look over to see Elsa, pinning him to the ground. The ropes that had contained her were now on the floor, frozen and broken. She punched his face and grabbed the knife from his hands. Elsa slashed Pitch's face with the knife but before she could attack again, Pitch vanished into the darkness. It began to snow hard in the underground chasm. The temperature dropped to below freezing. All I could see was a figure running and jumping around the room. The snow began to slow and I saw that it was Elsa. Elsa was slashing the fearlings and nightmare horses with the knife and freezing the rest. I saw North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy watching her as well. The fearlings didn't stand a chance. Elsa was relentlessly destroying the army of fearlings.

The snow stopped falling and the temperature returned to normal. Elsa slid across the floor and slashed through the last fearling, which caused it to dissolve into a pile of black sand. She stood up and turned to look at us. "What?" she asked. I realized that me and the other guardians were all staring at her in utter shock at the amount of damage that she just did to that army of fearlings. I still had my mouth open and Elsa giggled at me.

I regained my composure and walked up to her. Elsa, I'll admit, looked freaking hot when she was fighting the boogeyman's nightmares. "Well, I see what you mean when you said she was different, Jack," North said. "Come on, we need to get out of here," Tooth said. I grabbed Elsa's hand and we ran back to the entrance. Tooth and Sandy both flew out of the entrance. North, Bunny, Elsa, and I followed by climbing the ladder. When we got out, Sandy and Tooth had to go because it was almost time to collect teeth and give people dreams. North had to go too because Christmas was coming soon. Bunny even said goodbye before heading off to the Warren.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Elsa. "I can go home? I thought you wanted me to stay with North?" Elsa asked. "Now that Pitch knows about your powers, I don't think he will be bothering you," I said. Elsa grinned at me. "It took me a while to freeze the rope enough for me to break it, but when I did I-I felt like killing… Am I a monster?" Elsa asked me. "Of course not! Don't listen to what Pitch said. He only said those things to make you afraid. And, Elsa…. I love you," I said.

Elsa's eyes widened. I started to panic. Why did I say that! What if Elsa doesn't love me back yet! I realized that we have never 'officially' said that we love each other. "Jack, I… I love you too," she said. We smiled at each other. I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. It was getting late and the moon shone brightly above us. We were still at the entrance of Pitch's lair in the forest but at that moment, I didn't feel afraid.

When we pulled away, I noticed that Elsa was still in pain from the cuts Pitch gave her. I gently ran my thumb over the long cut across her cheek. "Elsa, I need to get you home!" I said. "Jack, it's okay," Elsa said softly. I looked at her gentle face and sparkling blue eyes. "You're hurt," I said. I lifted her up and flew her home. Elsa fell asleep the second I left the ground. I landed on her balcony and entered her room. I placed her onto her bed.

I went into her bathroom and grabbed some gauze and a wet cloth. I cleaned Elsa's cuts and wrapped them to stop the bleeding. It's my fault she's like this. What do I tell Anna?

Maybe Elsa and I can't be together. Pitch is still out there.

**Elsa's POV**

The last thing I remember is Jack bringing me home. I awoke with a stinging pain. I grabbed my arm and remembered that it was Pitch that made the cuts on my body. I went to the mirror and saw that someone had covered the wounds in gauze. There was a long, deep cut on my left arm, a cut on my chest, and two cuts on my neck and face. Pitch didn't want to kill me. If he did, he could have cut a lot deeper. Whatever Jack did to him, he was angry about and knew that it would hurt Jack so much more to see me suffer. I sighed in defeat. What do I tell Anna? That question had to be answered a lot sooner than I expected because a minute later, Anna bursts into my room.

"Elsa? You're here? Where were you yesterday? You disappeared in the night and you were gone! When did you come back!" Anna cried. She ran over to hug me. I winced when she held my arm. She realized my discomfort and inspected me. "Oh, god! Elsa what happened to you? Did someone… cut you?" she cried. My eyes teared up. I hated to see my younger sister so upset and worried. "Anna, everything's alright. There are people out there who want me hurt but… I have someone who can protect me. Kind of like a guardian," I said softly. "Well they're doing a bad job of it!" Anna yelled. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you, Elsa," she said. I nodded and hugged her again.

The rest of the weekend, I tried not to worry about Pitch's threat. Christmas is coming up at the end of the month, it's now the beginning of December. Me and Anna helped the kingdom decorate for the occasion by hanging wreaths and tying ribbons. Being in the kingdom helped me forget about Hans and Pitch who both probably want me dead. Tomorrow is school. It's been two days since I met the guardians. I was surprised that I didn't hear from Jack today but not seeing him helps me forget about Pitch.

Soon, it's monday morning. School. I groan as I crawl out of bed. Usually I love getting up early but not this morning. I get dressed and fix my hair. Time to pretend that I'm not in danger.

I drive me and Anna to school and we park in the school's front parking lot. I hurry into the building and go to my locker. I quickly put my books into my locker. Usually Jack is at my locker but today he isn't. I go to his locker and he isn't there either. I started to worry. Did Pitch have him? The bell rings and I have no choice but to go to class. Jack is already in class. "Hey! Where were you this morning?" I ask. Jack sighs. "Hey, Elsa. I was in the library," Jack said casually. He was acting weird. "Jack, is something wrong?" I ask. "Elsa, we need t-" Jack started to say but Mr. Wesselton started class and cut him off.

I didn't see Jack again until lunch. I was eating lunch when he came over and pulled me away from the table. "Jack, what's the matter?" I asked. "Elsa, I don't think we can be together anymore."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! DUNDUNDUNNN! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Recommendations? What do you think will happen next? Next chapter coming very soon!**

**Thanks for reviewing/favoring/following! Shoutout to lovinglovexx because I really liked your suggestion to make Elsa more badass! haha I hope you liked this chapter where Elsa is a little more badass but there will certainly be more to come! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER JELSA FANFIC, 'QUEEN OF ICE, QUEEN OF DARKNESS'**


	9. Chapter 9- Christmas Eve Magic

**Jack's POV**

I immediately regretted saying it when I saw Elsa's eyes start to tear up and the look of sadness on her face. "Elsa, you know that I love you. I'm only saying this because… I can't see you get hurt. If Pitch knows we are together, he will hurt you in order to hurt me!" I said. I could see Elsa processing it. She nodded slowly. "I get it. Goodbye, Jack," she said before turning around and going back into the cafeteria. I wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek and decided to go home. Me and Elsa usually hang out next class and I can't stand to see her if we can't be together. Pitch needs to think that I don't like her.

I go home but instead of going into the house where my uncle will see me, I go to the treehouse in my backyard. I lay in the same spot me and Elsa had laid together. I listen to music and flip through some old books in the treehouse. One song comes on that makes me fall apart. Heart out by the 1975, the same song that Elsa sang the day we hung out here. I throw the book I was holding across the room. There is no way I am going to let Pitch take Elsa away from me. Pitch was going to die, my mind was made.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Jack? I know you're up there. The school called and said you were missing," the voice said. I sighed, it's my uncle. I heard the ladder bang against the treehouse, he was coming up. "Jack? Why did you leave school?" uncle moon asked. I didn't respond. I really don't think my uncle can help me with this. "Jack, what happened?" my uncle asked. "It doesn't matter!" I yelled. "Jack, whatever happened made you upset. It _does_ matter. I can tell," my uncle said calmly. "I can't be with Elsa," I say. It began to snow inside the treehouse. My powers were getting out of control.

"I'm sorry you can't be with Elsa. Now, tell me, _why_ can't you be with Elsa," uncle moon asks. "Pitch is back," I mutter. My uncle's eyes widen. "He threatened to hurt me and the other guardians by destroying the most important thing we each have. He took Elsa and hurt her. It's all my fault and I can't let him hurt her again," I said. "Jack, I know you and the guardians can beat Pitch. You have before. I think you should stay with Elsa and protect her," uncle moon said. "I have a better idea," I said and flew out the door of the treehouse. "Jack!" I heard my uncle call after me.

I continued to fly until I reached the forest where Pitch's lair is. I jumped into the hole and landed on the platform. My eyes adjusted to the dim underground castle. I noticed that there were cages hanging from the ceiling and a huge black globe. I snuck around the huge castle but there was no sight of Pitch anywhere. Where could he be? Elsa.

I flew out of his lair and as fast as I could to Elsa's castle.

**Elsa's POV**

After Jack told me that we couldn't be together, my heart broke. Into a million pieces. I hadn't felt this sad about anything since my parents died. When I got home, I cried. I laid in my bed and cried. I had never had my heart broken before. I had a wall that prevented me from loving other people but it had been broken when I let Jack walk in.

Anna left me alone after I told her that me and Jack broke up. She still doesn't know that Jack has powers like me so I didn't tell her the real reason that we broke up. I laid in my bed for hours.

As I was staring at the ceiling, I felt myself drifting off.

_I'm standing in a room, my room. I see Pitch and Jack. They are talking… about me. I run over to Jack but I go straight threw him. "Of course I don't love her. She's weak. Pathetic," Jack said. I saw someone else, me. Another me was asleep in my bed. "Then why protect her?" Pitch asked. "You know just as well as I do that she has powers. I only got to know her because I thought she could help us defeat you but I now see how weak she is," Jack said. "But you love her, right?" Pitch asked with a grin. "No. I don't love Elsa," Jack said. I started to cry. Jack doesn't love me? _

I wake up in a panic. It was just a dream. I sigh in relief. Of course Jack loves me. He told me and he wouldn't lie. Would he? I didn't want to think about it anymore. I get up and decide to take a walk. In the gardens behind the castle, there is a maze of tall bushes and trees. I wandered around the archers of garden. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around. Pitch. "What do you want?" I asked. Pitch grinned which made me uncomfortable. "You," he said. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was somewhere else. Somewhere, hot. It was hard to breath and I felt weak. I hate heat and wherever we are it is extreme heat. "Pitch! What did you do?" I asked. "I just took you somewhere that we could talk without you trying to use your powers," Pitch said. "What do you want? You can't use me to hurt Jack anymore. We aren't friends anymore," I said. "Oh, I know. You two lovebirds broke up. How disappointing," Pitch said with false sadness.

"Bring me back home," I growled. "I was going to use you to hurt Jack and I still am," Pitch said. "I told you, me and Jack are not together anymore," I yelled. The heat seemed to be increasing. We were in a tropical environment that I didn't recognize. "I know. Jack told me. He also told me that he never love you. He was only befriending you because he knew about your powers," Pitch said. I was shocked. Is that true? It sounded just like my dream!

I realized I said out loud that it was like my dream. "Of course it was like your dream. I gave you that dream. You were asleep in your bed and Jack and me had a talk. Jack told me everything and I showed it to you in a dream," Pitch said. Pitch noticed my surprise. "How sad. Yea, too bad he never loved you. You know, maybe you can help me. We share a common dislike for the guardians. They both took something from us," Pitch said. "They never took anything from me," I said confidently. "He stole your heart. Didn't he?" Pitch asked calmly. I looked at him and saw he almost looked sorry for me. I glared at him.

"Come on, Elsa. You know he hurt you. The guardians are monsters. They took everything from us. I say we get revenge," Pitch said. I relaxed. I don't want to hurt anyone but I hated Jack for using me for my powers. "I-I can't" I said weakly. "You can. You hate Jack for pretending to love you. Why don't you want to rip his heart out? He deserves it, doesn't he?" Pitch asked. Pitch handed me a knife. "To take out his heart," Pitch said maniacally. "I'm not like that," I said. "Oh, but you can be. Think about it. Jack can only cause pain. Your sister could be next. He used you. Take his heart like how he took yours," Pitch growled. The heat became unbearable and I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed. Was that another dream? Everything felt so real. I turned onto my side. In front of my face, sitting on my bedside table, was a knife. It wasn't a dream. I sat up and grabbed the knife. I can't kill Jack! I took the knife and put it into the loop of my belt. Suddenly, the door to my balcony flew open and Jack walked in. I wanted to run over and hug him. At the same time, however, I felt the desire to punch him or even… kill him. Jack walked over to me. "Elsa, you're okay, thank god," he said and grabbed my shoulders. I sat there, unsure of what to do. I just stared at him, looking for a sign. "Depends on your definition of okay," I spat. He looked surprised. "Elsa, the only reason I left you was because I wanted to protect you from Pitch," Jack said.

"You never loved me," I said in disgust. Jack looked hurt at my words. "Elsa, I love you," he said. "Lies. I know you never loved me. You used me for my powers," I said, trying not to cry. "Elsa, that's not true," he said and hugged me. This is my chance. I grab the knife from my belt and hold it up. I get ready to stab it into his back. "I love you, Elsa," he whispers in my ear. A tear travels down my cheek. "You really took my heart, Jack," I whisper. "And you took mine," Jack said. I'm about to plunge the knife into his back when all of a sudden, I collapse. My body shakes as I cry harder. The knife falls from my hand. I see Jack approach me and slowly pick up the knife. "Why do you have a knife?" Jack asks. "Elsa, you weren't going to hurt yourself. Were you?" he asks. I can't look at his face. I finally stop crying enough to speak. "No. I wasn't going to hurt myself," I said. My eyes stung from the tears and I stand up. "Elsa," Jack said. "God damn it, Jack! I was supposed to kill _you_," I growl.

Jack stumbles back in surprise. "Wh-what?" Jack asks. "You stole my heart and he said to steal yours," I whisper. "What? Who is he?" Jack asked. "Pitch," I say. I can see the hatred in Jack's eyes. "Elsa, he lied," Jack said. "No, Jack. He didn't! I saw in my dream you and Pitch talking. You were in my bedroom and you were talking about me. You told Pitch that you never loved me and that you only used me for my powers," I said. "Elsa, that's true but I didn't mean it. I told Pitch that so he would leave you alone!" Jack said. I started to cry again. I was about to kill my best friend. "Elsa, it's not your fault. Pitch has the power to pursued people to do things by using their fears," Jack said.

I hated myself now. "I'm a monster," I say. "Elsa, leaving you because of Pitch is the biggest mistake of my life. Pitch used that to break your heart. I love you with all my heart. And it's a heart that I still have because of you," Jack said. "Jack, can't you see. I can _never_ forgive myself for almost killing you," I said in disgust at myself. "But you didn't. You are too good of a person to kill," Jack said.

Laughter filled the room. "I'm surprised in you, Elsa. You discover that he broke your heart, yet you don't kill him. You would feel much better right now if you had just plunged that knife into his back," Pitch said. I turned and charged at him, pinning him against the wall. "You did this to me. I am not like you," I said. "But you are, dear Elsa. You are exactly like me," Pitch said.

Pitch, who was far taller and stronger than me, easily pushed me off him and put a knife to my throat. "Jack was right, you are pathetic," Pitch said with a grin. Before I could try to struggle, Jack kicked Pitch to the ground. "Whatever he says, Elsa. Don't listen. Like I said before, he has the power to make people do things they would never do," Jack said. Pitch threw Jack off and shot blasts of black sand at him. "Elsa, run," Jack said. I can't leave Jack alone. I started to blast ice at Pitch but it was no use. Pitch would disappear in the shadows before the ice could hit him. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed me. I struggled to get free. I grabbed the hand of my attacker and froze it. I turned to face Pitch. One of his hands was frozen. Pitch growled in anger and out of nowhere, tons of fearlings appeared. Jack was taking out fearlings. I shot more blasts of ice at Pitch but he was too quick. I helped Jack kill fearlings. Pitch went after Jack with his blasts of black sand.

Before I could help him, Pitch was hit in the head with a… boomerang? Bunny came running in through the window. North, Sandy, and Tooth followed. Pitch quickly recovered and attacked Bunny. I helped defeat fearlings. I was doing well, holding them back. But each fearing I killed would disintegrate and soon reappear. "Elsa," I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Pitch holding Jack by the neck. Pitch punched Jack in the stomach, hard. I screamed and felt anger flow through me. The temperature dropped and it began to snow, hard. I saw Pitch punch Jack again and then Jack fall limp on the ground. Pitch had made me mad enough.

I stormed toward him and punched him in the face. I hit him when he leased expected it and I saw ice cover his face. I shot a blast of ice at him and it hit his chest, knocking him to the ground. "What have you done?" Pitch asked in disbelieve. "You froze my heart," Pitch says weakly. "Love is the only cure to a frozen heart but you're not capable of that," I growl. I put my face close to his. "You won't hurt me again," I said. I ran over to Jack and lifted his head into my lap. "Jack?" I whispered softly. He didn't respond, but he was alive. The room started to unthaw and Pitch's fearlings that I had froze began to creep towards us. "Looks like I haven't lost yet," Pitch said weakly. "Yes you have! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I screamed.

Pitch's eyes grew wide. The fearlings sensed his fear. They closed in on him. "You are a monster," Pitch said to me. Before I could reply, the fearlings attacked him and he disappeared into a cloud of black sand. I sighed and brushed the hair on Jack's forehead away from his eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tooth. "I am a monster," I said. "Of course not, Elsa. Pitch is manipulative. You fought with us bravely. You saved us from Pitch," Tooth said. "I almost killed Jack!" I seethed in anger. "Almost. There is a reason you didn't," Tooth said.

Jack started to stir. When his eyes flickered open he smiled. "Elsa," he said. I smiled and kissed his lips. "Well, look at the time I guess I better hop off," I heard Bunny say. I stopped kissing Jack and blushed when I saw that North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were all staring. Jack sat up. "I guess I'll see you all the next time Pitch returns," Jack said. "If he does, that is," North said. "What happened anyway?" Jack asked. "Elsa froze his heart. Unless Pitch finds true love, he is too weak to get revenge," Tooth said. Jack smiled in relief.

Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunny left. I looked around at my destroyed room. I'm so glad Anna went to Merdith's house today and wasn't in danger. "Elsa, I love you," Jack said. He leaned in and kissed me again. His lips were soft and cold. I pulled away and bit my lip. "What is it?" Jack asked. "You don't think I'm a… monster?" I asked. I tried to kill him! How does he not hate me? "Of course not," Jack said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I know the real you. And because if you really wanted to kill me I would be dead right now," Jack said with a small smile.

I got up and started to clean up the mess. It was impossible to hide all the damage. My bed was broken and the curtains were torn down. Jack helped me pick up. "Thank you," I said. "So, Elsa. Can I still call you my girlfriend?" Jack said with a grin. "Of course," I said. "Well, see you tomorrow, girlfriend," Jack said with a smirk. He started walking toward my balcony to leave but first he turned around. He pulled me close to him using the hook at the end of his staff and kissed me.

Nothing in my life has ever felt this perfectly messed up.

**Elsa's POV**

Everything went back to normal after Pitch disappeared. The first snowfall of the year happened and me and Jack made sure to have a snowball fight. Everything was perfect. After our snowball fight, Jack flew us to the top of the North Mountain and we sled all the way down. I've never had more fun in my life. Ever since Jack has come into my life, it's been fun. When we walked back to the castle, we went inside for hot chocolate. "So, next weekend is christmas," Jack said. "Yea," I said. "You don't seem very happy about that," he said. "Yea well it's the same situation as Halloween, I never really celebrated it. My parents gave me gifts but i've never decorated a Christmas tree or gone to a Christmas party. And it's… I don't know," There was another reason I didn't like Christmas but I've never told anyone. "What?" Jack asked. "Nothing," I said. Jack looked at me curiously. "Well, I better take a shower. My hair is a mess," I said, trying to change the subject. "Need company?" Jack asked with a sly smirk. "That won't be necessary," I said calmly but I could tell I was blushing. Jack smirked. I grabbed some clean clothes out of my drawers and took a shower.

When I came out I saw Jack was texting someone. "Who are you texting?" I asked. "Oh, um, nobody," Jack said. I raised an eyebrow at him but Jack didn't seem phased. I dropped it and braided my damp hair. "Well, I was thinking. This week there is no school because of winter break and so we should do tons of Christmas activities. You know, because you never got to as a kid," Jack said. "That's sweet, Jack," I said. "So, Monday we can bake cookies. And Tuesday you can come with me and my uncle to get a Christmas tree! And Wednesday we can watch all of those childish Christmas kids movies. And-" Jack started. "It sounds wonderful," I said. "Great. Well, I have to go. My, uh, uncle needs me," Jack said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

Christmas is in one week and me and Anna decided to throw a party on Christmas eve. We go into town to get decorations and gifts. "Oh, and we need to invite Hiccup and Meredith. I already invited Astrid, Kristoff and Punzie. I told Punzie to bring Flynn. And I assume your inviting Jack?" Anna said excitedly. I nod while keeping my eyes on the road. "Oh, Elsa. I'm so excited! This is the first Christmas we are spending together! I mean, I know we were always in the castle together but… I never saw you," Anna said. "I know. But it doesn't need to be like that this year," I said optimistically.

I park in front of our favorite boutique. When we enter, we are greeted by Tiana. "Hey, Tiana!" Anna says. "Hey! Why if it isn't the queen and princess!" Tiana exclaims. "We're looking for gifts, you think you can help us?" I ask. Tiana nods. After we pick out gifts for Punzie, Meredith, and Astrid, we walk around town looking for gifts for the boys. Anna and I bought Kristoff, Jack and Flynn a few video games that Anna said they didn't already have. Anna also got Kristoff a little red collar for Kristoff's pet reindeer, Sven. Kristoff lives at a secluded lot in the beginning of the forest of Corona. His parents are natural healers. I have never met them but Anna said they are wonderful. I have no idea what else to get Jack. I need to get him something good. I have one week left to get him something special. I've never had to buy someone a gift before; it's stressful.

Monday comes and Jack invited me over to bake cookies. When I get there, he has all the ingredients already out. "Someone's excited to get started," I joke. "We're talking chocolate chip cookies- I not messing around," Jack said with a smirk. I started following the recipe. "Okay, it says to add the four," I say. When I turn to make sure Jack is measuring out the right amount, I get hit in the face with a cloud of flour. Jack starts laughing hysterically. "You think this is funny?" I say, trying to sound annoyed. I can see my reflection in a mirror hanging in the other room. My face is covered in white flour.

"I didn't think you could be any more pale," Jack said with a chuckle. I scoop out some flour and flick it at his face. "Now we're even," I said. Jack grabs a towel and wipes the flour off his face. He wipes the flour from my face too. "No more throwing ingredients," I say sternly. "Hold on, I missed some," Jack said. He kissed my lips. I get lost in the kiss for a second before I realize where we are. I pull away. "Jack, is your uncle home?" I ask. "If he were we would be soaking wet right now," Jack said with a grin. I smile and kiss him again. Suddenly, we here the front door open in the other room and we break apart. We quickly go back to making cookies before his uncle comes in the room. "Oh, hey Elsa! Making cookies?" Manny asks. "Chocolate chip!" I reply. "My favorite!" he says.

We finish making the cookies and I must say, they turned out amazing. "I need to get your recipe," I said. "Family secret," Jack said with a wink. We sat on the couch to eat some of the cookies we just made. "I'm determined to make you like Christmas. After all, it's my favorite holiday," Jack said. I smiled. "Thanks, Jack. Nobody has ever gone through this much trouble for me," I said. "What trouble? This is fun," Jack said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer to him. "So, me and Anna are throwing a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. Do you think you can make it?" I ask. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack said. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

We laid there in a comfortable silence for a little while longer. My phone going off interrupted the silence. "Hello?" I said, answering the phone call. "Hey, Elsa. I was just wondering when you were going to be back?" It's Anna. "Soon. Why the sudden curiosity," I ask. "There was someone here to see you but I didn't let him in because you weren't here. I didn't recognize him," Anna said. "Well I'll be back soon. See you later," I said. I hung up and sighed. "Sometimes I just wish all my responsibilities as queen would just… disappear," I said. Jack pulled me into a hug. His hugs were comforting and I felt safe. "I guess I should go. Anna doesn't like being in the castle alone," I said. Jack nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow for our Christmas movie marathon," Jack said. I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left.

When I got back, I didn't see Anna anywhere. I went into her room and she wasn't there. She's probably in the kitchen. I snuck down stairs to the kitchen and quietly slipped inside. Out of nowhere, someone punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and when I looked up I saw Anna. "What the hell, Anna," I yelled. "I thought you were a burglar! I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna said. "Well at least I know you can protect yourself if there was a burglar. That hurt!" I said and stood back up. Anna hugged me. "Anna, why are you so freaked out? I was only gone for a few hours," I said. "Well when you were gone, a man came to the castle. He wouldn't say his name. Anyway, he said he wanted to talk to you. I know everyone that lives in Arendelle, yet I didn't recognize him. He wanted to give you something but I didn't trust him, Elsa," she said. I nodded. "I'm fine, Anna. I told you that I took care of the guy that was after me. You have nothing to worry about," I said. Anna gave me a hopeful look.

The next day I woke up and got dressed in a formal dress and pulled my hair into a tight bun. It was only 4 days until christmas but I still have tons of duties as queen. Today, I am meeting with some of the kings and queens of surrounding kingdoms to discuss land and trade. They were going to be here any time now and I was running behind. I took a deep breath and fixed my posture before entering the discussion room.

After the hours of discussing land and water rights, I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. "I'm sorry I can't be the queen you wanted me to be," I whispered to my imaginary parents. I wish they were still alive. Well, I better get ready for my date with Jack later.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe Elsa has never celebrated Christmas! North would be especially upset if he found out Elsa doesn't like his holiday. Elsa told me she wasn't fond of Christmas because she had never celebrated it before but I found out there's more to it. When I was at Elsa's after we had a snowball fight and went sledding, she went to take a shower. I was waiting in her room when all of a sudden Anna comes in. "Oh, hey Jack! Is Elsa here?" she asked. "In the shower," I said. "Have any plans this year for Christmas?" she asked. "Probably just stay home with my uncle. How about you?" I asked. "I have no idea. This is me and Elsa's first Christmas we are celebrating together," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Jack, I don't know if you know but Elsa beats herself up everyday over the fact that she spent her entire childhood away from other people. Every Christmas, Elsa would stay in her room while I celebrated with my family and friends," she said. "That's terrible. She told me that she has never celebrated Christmas before," I said. "But, there's… more," Anna said. "What?" I asked. "Christmas is the same day as Elsa's birthday," Anna said. "Let me guess, she never celebrated her birthday with other people before," I said. Anna nodded. "Elsa was too scared of hurting other people with her powers that she rarely left her room," Anna said.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will make sure Elsa has a good birthday this year," I said. Anna gave me a big hug. "She loves you, Jack," Anna said as she left the room. I started texting Rapunzel and Flynn that Elsa's birthday was on Christmas and we needed to do something special. Rapunzel responded right away and was totally ecstatic about the idea. As I was texting Rapunzel my idea, Elsa came out of the bathroom. "Who are you texting?" Elsa asked. "Oh, um, nobody," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me curiously but I changed the subject.

Elsa and I did hang out all week. Everyday I had a different Christmas related activity for us to do. I can't believe Elsa has never celebrated Christmas! We made cookies the first day, then we watched Christmas movies. My favorite day was when Elsa came with me and my uncle to get a Christmas tree. "We never got a Christmas tree for the castle. But I used to watch the townspeople decorate the big tree in the middle of town," Elsa whispered. "You can help me and my uncle set up ours. It's fun," I said. We followed my uncle into the forest of pine trees. "What about this one, kids," Uncle Moon said. "It's perfect," Elsa said. My uncle started cutting it down. "You know, finding a good tree usually takes much longer. I guess bringing you along, Elsa, is good luck," Uncle Moon said. Elsa blushed. I helped my uncle load the tree into the back of his truck.

When we get back to my house, me and my uncle bring the tree inside and sit it in a stand. "It looks great," Elsa said. "But it's not even decorated yet," I said. I went down to the basement and grabbed the box of ornaments and garland. Me and Elsa spent the day decorating the tree. "Wow," Elsa said when it was done. "Here, let me get a picture of you two," my uncle said and pulled out his camera. I groaned in annoyance but Elsa elbowed me. I put my arm around her and we stood in front of the tree. The day was perfect.

Elsa invited me to a Christmas party that her and Anna were having. I could tell Elsa was very excited about it. But there was one problem, I still haven't bought Elsa a gift. I don't know what to get her! She is a queen and can buy herself anything she wants! Plus, it's her birthday _and_ Christmas. "Uncle Moon, I need help," I said. "With what, Jack?" he asked. "Finding a gift," I said. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume the gift is for Elsa?" My uncle asked sarcastically. "Yup," I said. "Here, Jack," he said and handed me a stack of money. "Uncle Moon! You don't need to give me this much money," I said trying to hand him back the pile of cash. "Girls love jewelry," he said before leaving me with the pile of money. "By the way, you can take the truck if you need to," Uncle Moon yelled down the hall to me.

I drove my uncle's truck into the town of Burgess. I don't know where to buy jewelry! I drove around until I saw a jewelry store. I parked in front and counted the money my uncle gave me. I went inside and was greeted by the girl that worked there. She was probably in her early twenties and had long brown hair. "Hello, welcome to the Rose Jewelry store, my name is Belle. Can I help you find anything specific?" She asked. "Um, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," I said. "Well, I suggest you look over there. Those ones are pretty special," she said and pointed at a small case of jewelry. I walked over and took a look. There were mostly necklaces and bracelets. But I saw the one. It's perfect.

**Elsa's POV**

Today is Christmas Eve! This week has been the best week in my entire life! Jack and I did every Christmas activity you can think of. Last night we stayed up until midnight making a gingerbread house. I woke up early anyway and pulled on my favorite blue sweater. I braided my hair in a french braid down my back and put on some makeup. I went down stairs and saw Anna eating breakfast. "Merry Christmas Eve!" Anna screamed when she saw me. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too," I said with a laugh. "So, the Christmas Party starts at 5:00. Want to take a walk into town and see the Christmas tree?" Anna asks. "Sure," I said optimistically. Every year the townspeople would set up a huge Christmas tree in the center of town and there would be decorations everywhere but I had never seen it before up close.

I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and ate it. Anna was wearing a green sweater, chunky white scarf, jeans, and brown boots. I loved the days we got to dress casual and not wear 'proper' queen and princess attire. "Excited for tonight?" Anna asks. "Yea. So who is coming to the party?" I ask. "Punzie, Mere, Astrid, Hiccup, Kristoff, Jack, and Flynn," Anna recalled. I couldn't stop the smile from creeping across my face.

Later, me and Anna took a walk into town. People were surprised to see me but waved anyway. In the center of town, the townspeople had already put a large pine tree into a stand. The tree had hundreds of bright red ornaments and silver tinsel. "It's beautiful," I say in awe.

For once in my life I am truly happy and nothing is going to take this away from me!

5:00 comes fast! I had changed into a pretty blue dress that my parents had bought me a while ago for a party I never went to and curled my hair. Anna pinned a few strands of hair from the front of my head to the back of my head. Not to long after, Flynn and Rapunzel arrived. We started to make a pile of all the gifts in the entertainment room of the castle. Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup arrived a little after. When Kristoff came, Anna ran over and gave him a huge hug. I am so proud of Anna for finding someone who actually loves her.

**Jack's POV**

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I grabbed the gifts I wrapped and drove to Arendelle. I was running late and when I got there I could see everyone else's cars parked by the front gate. I hurried to the gates but was stopped by two guards. "What do you want?" one guard asks. "Um, I'm here to see the queen," I say. "Sorry, but that's not going to get you inside," one guard said. Before I could reply, the doors opened and Elsa came out. "Oh, come on, Phil! You don't need to be rude to our guests! Come on, Jack," she said, ushering me inside. Elsa looked beautiful! He long blonde hair was in delicate curls and her eyes twinkled. "You're lucky North let me come to this. I usually help him decorate toys on Christmas Eve," I whisper in her ear. Elsa giggled. "Well, I'm glad too because It wouldn't be the same without you," she said. Elsa leads me into another big room of the castle with a huge television, couches, and fireplace. The castle was huge and yet almost every room on the main floor had decorations for Christmas. I was greeted by all the others the minute we walked into the room.

I put the gifts I brought with the others. A few of the servants bring in snacks and drinks. It felt like we were at a restaurant, the servants waited on our every needs. It takes a lot of getting used to. I noticed Elsa talking to them. "You both have been very helpful but I would like you both to go home to your families! It's Christmas Eve! Go enjoy it," she said. "Yes, your highness," one of them said. Elsa was always more tense and formal when she was in Arendelle.

"Hey, loosen up! Let it go," I whispered to her. I heard her sigh and she visually relaxed. "Thanks, Jack. I have to have a certain, um, image as queen," Elsa said. I nodded in understanding. "I get it. But it's Christmas," I said. "Fine. What kinds of things usually happen at Christmas parties? Your the guardian of fun after all," Elsa said with a grin. "I guess your right," I said and grinned back at her.

We walked back over to were the rest of the group was sitting around playing truth or dare. "Hiccup, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room," Anna said. Hiccup's face turned bright red but he turned to Astrid and went to kiss her cheek. Astrid quickly turned and connected their lips, pulling on the collar of his shirt to get him closer. When she let go of him, he looked surprised. "That's how you give a kiss, children," Astrid joked.

"Your turn, Astrid," Anna said. "Okay. Elsa, truth or dare," Astrid asked. I saw Elsa blush. "Um, dare?" Elsa said nervously. Astrid smirked. "I dare you to go stand over there," Astrid said and pointed toward a corner of the room. "Wow, send me to the corner, what a terrible dare Astrid. You know, I expected something better from you," Elsa said sarcastically. Astrid smirked. Elsa turned to walk over to the corner.

Astrid walked over to me and pointed. "You're welcome," she whispered in my ear. Above Elsa's head was a mistletoe. Elsa turned and stood awkwardly in the corner. "So, why am I in the corner? How long do I have to stay here?" Elsa asked impatiently. I walked over and swiftly bent Elsa backwards dramatically, kissing her lips. Punzie and Anna squealed in the background. I stood Elsa back up straight. Her face was bright red from embarrassment. "What-" she started. I pointed at the mistletoe above us. Elsa playfully glared over at Astrid, finally understanding why she wanted her to stand in the corner.

"Get a room," Flynn yelled sarcastically. Elsa blushed, she's so cute when she's embarrassed. We walked back over to the circle. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Should we open presents now?" Anna asks. "Yeah," Punzie says enthusiastically. Punzie and Anna are basically the same highly enthusiastic person. Elsa giggles beside me then walks over to help Anna pass out gifts.

When Elsa was done I went and sat next to her. I watched as everyone started opening gifts. Elsa came over to me with a gift. "This is for you," Elsa said shyly. I tore off the wrapping paper. It was a video game. "Elsa, how did you get this? This doesn't come out until next month!" I said. Elsa smirked. "I know a guy. Oh, but there's more," Elsa said and handed me a card. I opened it. Inside is two pieces of paper. I pulled them out. Two tickets to the 1975 concert in June. "Elsa, this concert has been sold out for months," I say. Elsa smirks. "I figured we could go together. They may have been hard to get my hands on but it'll be fun," she says.

I remember that I still have her gift. "Oh, I almost forgot," I say and grab the small box. "For you," I say. Elsa raises an eyebrow curiously. She opens it and pulls out the delicate silver necklace. There was a small bow pendant on the chain. "Jack, this is beautiful," Elsa says in awe. I take it from her and after she moves her hair, I attach it around her neck. "You're beautiful," I whisper in her ear. She turns and smiles at me. Elsa is so beautiful when she smiles. "I mean it's for a very special occasion," I say. Elsa nods. "My first real Chrismas," Elsa whispers. "And your birthday," I add. Elsa's eyes grow wide. "You know?" she asks. "Happy birthday, Elsa," I say and kiss the side of her head. She turns her face to me and grabs my head. Our lips connect.

**Elsa's POV**

Tonight is the best night of my life. I was so glad I managed to get the 1975 tickets in time. Jack got me the most beautiful necklace. It's small, dainty, silver bow with a small crystal in the center. After opening gifts, we all make s'mores by cooking marshmallows over the fire in the fireplace. "Want to go for a walk?" Jack asks. "But shouldn't we stay here with everyone else?" I ask. "I doubt they'll even notice we're gone," Jack says with a playful grin. "Anna, we're going for a walk," I yell over to her before Jack leads me out the door.

We walk out the front entrance in silence. The guards watch us as we walk by. I can tell they don't like Jack for whatever reason. When we get away from the castle, Jack grabs my hand. I look up at him but his gaze is focused ahead. As we are about to walk into the town, I let go of his hand. "What is it?" he asks. "I-I don't know if this is a good idea," I say. "If what's a good idea?" Jack asks. "If making our relationship public is a good idea. I still get tons of letters from other kingdoms asking for my hand in marriage. I don't know what people will think," I say softly. "I don't think people will care. You're my girlfriend and I am proud of that. I'm not afraid of letting people know," Jack says.

I smile and grab his hand. He gives my hand a soft squeeze and we walked into the town. Everybody stared at me, probably surprised that their queen that used to be so isolated is dating someone. As we walked I heard many greetings; 'Hello, your majesty', 'Merry Christmas, your highness', and 'Lovely night, queen Elsa'. I nodded at each one politely. Jack nudged me. "See, nobody cares. Now, relax," Jack whispered. I sighed. Maybe he is right. I smile and show him around. "Oh, and here is the town center. Every year they decorate a huge tree," I say as I admire the huge Christmas Tree. We walked through town. The night is busy as many people walked down the streets to admire the beautiful, cold night. Me and Jack walked down another street that was less crowded and darker.

We walked in comfortable silence still holding hands. Jack and I sit down on a bench. I rest my head on his shoulder. "This is the best Christmas ever," I said. "Good. I think so too," Jack said. I smile and rub his hand with my thumb. "I love you, Elsa," Jack said. "I love you too, Jack," I said without much thought. I do love him, with all my heart. Jack kissed the top of my head. His body is warm and comforting.

We sat there a little longer before deciding to head back to the party. As we walk back down the quiet streets, it started to snow. "It's snowing… Jack?" I ask, knowing it was him who was causing the snow. "I figured that maybe a white Christmas might be more fun," Jack said. I started to run, pulling his arm. I lead him to the park. The park was quiet and the snow was beginning to collect on the grass. I created a layer of snow on the ground with my powers. I create a ball of snow and threw it at Jack. Jack had the same idea and had thrown a snowball at me. A snowball fight had begun. After the fight, with no clear winner, we laid down in the snow. "There are so many stars tonight," I say. Jack grabs my hand. "We really should be getting back to the party," I say. "Yea, we wouldn't want to worry Anna," Jack says. He stands up and then helps me up to my feet. I start walking away but he pulls me back to face him and kisses me. His kiss is passionate and dominating. When we pull away to breath, I stare into his icy blue eyes. "I really do love you, Elsa," Jack says. "I know, Jack," I say. We start walking back to the castle.

As we're passing through town, I notice there are less people outside. A few people greet me as we walk. One man approaches us, he is small and rather old. His face is dark and mysterious. "Merry Christmas, your majesty," he says. "Merry Christmas to you too," I say politely. "Who's your friend?" the man asks. "This is Jack Frost," I say, introducing them. Jack shakes the man's hand. "I just finished making a blackberry pie, would you two like a piece?" he asks me and Jack, holding out a plate of blackberry pie. "No thank you. I am rather full right now," I say. "I insist. It's a tradition that every year I make a blackberry pie and it's a shame that this year I have nobody to share it with," the man says. "Well, if you insist I'll try a piece," I say out of pity. The man hands me and Jack two small slices of blackberry pie. I take a small bite. "Thank you very much, sir," Jack says. Everything goes black.

**Jack's POV**

The man hands us each a plate with a small slice of blackberry pie. Elsa takes a bite. "Thank you very much, sir," I say. He gives me a creepy smile and I swear his eyes turn completely black for a second. I'm about to take a bite as well but before the piece enters my mouth, Elsa falls. "Elsa!" I yell and bend down to see if she's okay. "Elsa," I say again and shake her shoulders. I look up and see that the man is gone. Elsa is passed out cold. There is nobody else around. I feel Elsa's pulse, it's very faint. "Elsa, get up," I say, panicking. Suddenly, a woman comes running over. "Queen Elsa!" she yells. "Call the hospital!" she yells at me in a panic. I call the hospital and they send an ambulance. Next I call Anna. "Hello?" she asks. "Anna!" I yell. "Jack? What's wrong?" she asks, sensing my urgency. "It's Elsa! She-she's unconscious. Meet me at the hospital," I say and hang up. The ambulance comes and I watch as the paramedics take Elsa.

At the hospital, I see Anna is already there with the rest of the group. "Jack! What the hell happened?" Anna screams at me. "I don't know!" I yell. People are staring at us so Anna lowers her voice. "Just tell me what happened," she whispers aggressively. "Well, we went for a walk. We were coming back to the castle when we were stopped by a man. He gave us each a piece of blackberry pie and Elsa just kind of passed out!" I say. I can see Anna trying to figure out what might have caused her sister to pass out.

A nurse comes out and asks for the family of Elsa Arendelle. Anna gives us a small smile and follows the nurse. The rest of us wait patiently to hear news on Elsa. "Is Elsa, like, allergic to blackberries?" Astrid asked. "I doubt it! She accepted the pie and took a bite," I said. "Well it couldn't be poisoned because you ate it too," Flynn said. "But I didn't eat it. Just Elsa," I say. Oh, no! The pie must have been poisoned! The rest of them saw the look on my face and the room became visually more tense. "Who would want to poison her?" Rapunzel asked. A few people come to mind. Hans. Pitch.

Anna comes back into the waiting room. I stand up abruptly. "Well, what is it? Is she okay?" I ask. "She's in some sort of coma. The doctors aren't sure what caused it because there is no sign of illness or injury to her person," Anna said. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "When will she wake up?" I ask. "I don't know. Jack," Anna said softly. I sigh and try to relax but I can't.

**~14 Days Later~**

It's been 14 days and Elsa is still in a coma. The doctors are becoming worried because they originally thought she should be awake by now. I visit Elsa everyday. It's harder each day to see her in the hospital bed. On the outside she looks perfectly fine but the doctors said something happened to her heart. I asked if she was poisoned but the doctors didn't find any sign of poison in her system. School has started again now that winter break is over. Every day I get the work that Elsa's missed. What if Elsa never wakes up? I try not to think about it.

**~14 more Days Later~**

Me and Anna were waiting in the waiting room to see Elsa. The nurse comes out and walks over to us. The doctors and nurses have become our friends since we are there so often. "Jack, Anna. I have some bad news. We got some more data on Elsa's condition. The substance that is causing this is an unknown element. Also, this element has spread to her brain and we aren't sure what the consequence of that will be. Elsa only has a 30% chance of waking up from a coma and if she does, we aren't sure how the element will affect her," the nurse said. What she said didn't process right away. Anna started crying loudly. When It finally registered that the nurse told me my girlfriend may never wake up I felt sad and angry. The nurse gave us an apologetic look and walked away. I sat in silence as my eyes filled with tears. I comforted Anna as she cried. "We need to have hope. Elsa is strong, she'll overcome this. At least there is still a chance she will wake up," I say and give Anna a hug. "Thanks, Jack," Anna says between sobs.

The next day, I walk into Mr. Wesselton's class first period. I sigh when I see Elsa's empty desk next to mine. In class my phone starts ringing. Mr. Wesselton shoots me an angry glare. I grab my phone and put it on silent. Mr. Wesselton continues about the history of the Isle of Berk. When class is over, I see that Anna was the one that called me. She wasn't in school today so I call her back. "Jack?" she asks when she picks up. "Why did you call me in the middle of class? Mr. Wesselton was going to kill me," I said. "Elsa's awake," she says. Time stops and I smile like an idiot. "I'll be there as fast as I can," I say. "Bu-" I hear Anna start but I already hung up. I walk out of the building and fly to the hospital. When I get there, I walk to the front desk. "I'm here to see Elsa Winters," I say. The nurse gives me a kind smile and starts leading me to Elsa's room. "You're very lucky, young man. All the doctors had our doubts on her recovery, but she's awake," the nurse said. I smiled when I saw Elsa's room. The nurse opened the door and I saw Anna and Elsa talking. I walked in and sat next to Anna. "Oh, look, Elsa. Jack's here," she said. "Who?" Elsa asked.

* * *

**Bwahahaha cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took a little while for this chapter to come, I didn't know what I wanted to write. Also, If you haven't already checked out my other Jelsa fanfic, you should because I've been updating it a lot lately.**

**Thanks for following/reviewing/favoring! Predictions? ****Recommendations?**


	10. Chapter 10- Revenge

**Jack's POV**

"Oh, look, Elsa. Jack's here," Anna said. "Who?" Elsa asked.

What's going on? Why is Elsa pretending to not know who I am? Elsa watches me hesitantly as I approach as If she isn't sure what to make of me. "Elsa, I've missed you so much," I say. She looks at me with wide eyes as I move closer. When I get to her hospital bed she moves away from me. The screen monitoring Elsa's heart rate starts beeping loud and fast. The nurse grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the room. "Anna, what's going on?" I ask. Anna follows me out of the room. "Anna!" I say loudly when she doesn't answer me. "Jack, Elsa has amnesia," Anna says softly, sensing my anger. "So, she just doesn't remember me?" I yell. "She doesn't remember a lot of things," Anna says. "What happened to her?" I ask in a lower tone. Anna sighs and looks at the floor.

"I don't know. I got a call from the hospital that last night there was a jump in her brain activity. I came here early this morning. When I got here, Elsa woke up. It was a shock to everyone. The doctors thought everything was fine until Elsa started freaking out. I guess she doesn't remember how she ended up in the hospital. The doctors had to inject her with a sedative to calm her down. Anyways, when she woke up I finally got to talk to her. The doctors figured that letting her see a familiar face would calm her down," she said. I see her eyes starting to fill with tears. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I-I walked in and she… she didn't recognize me at first," she said in almost a whisper. "What do you mean 'at first'? You mean you got her to remember you?" I ask. "Only a few things. Don't get your hopes up," Anna said.

I walked back in and sit in the chair next to Elsa's bed. "Hey, Elsa. It's me, Jack," I say. I can see Elsa staring at me but I can tell she doesn't remember. "Who are you? Are you my… brother? or friend?" Elsa asks trying to remember. "Boyfriend, actually," I say. She nods, trying to put everything together. "Elsa, what _do_ you remember?" I ask, hopeful she will remember something about me. She sits their silently, deep in thought for a few minutes. "I-I don't know. Um, I know I have a sister and I'm the princess of Arendelle… that's it. It's all really… messed up. I have lots of small memories that don't make sense," she said, holding her head. I grab her hand. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember soon," I say, trying to comfort her. Elsa looks at me and smiles. "Thanks… Jack?" she said, almost forgetting my name. "I'm going to work with a psychotherapist to try and restore the gaps in my memory," Elsa said with a small smile. I smile back.

Elsa's eyes are super blue and sparkly this morning. I forget the situation and lean in to kiss her. Before our lips connect, Elsa stops me by putting her hands on my face. "Listen, Jack. You're very cute and all but I… I just don't remember you. It's kind of like kissing a stranger," Elsa said softly. "I understand. I'm sorry, I just… I miss you, Elsa. You've been gone for weeks," I say. "I guess I'm still gone," Elsa says. "You'll get your memories back. I know it," I say, trying to ignore the doubt I still have. Elsa smiles. "Thanks, Jack. I can see why I liked you," Elsa said. It hurt to hear her talk like that, in the past tense. "Maybe you can tell me who I am. You seem to know me pretty well," Elsa said.

I sit on the edge of her bed. "Well, where do I start? Elsa Winters is more than just the well-respected royal of Arendelle, she is the beautiful snow queen. She's beautiful, funny, smart, graceful, but a little bit misunderstood. She can be confident, and I think that's when she is most beautiful. When she smiles, her eyes sparkle. Her laugh is soft and melodic. She loves winter, ice skating, and eating chocolate. Her sister means the world to her. Elsa Winters is the girl of my dreams," I said. Elsa looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong? Is it something I said because I thought I was doing pretty good," I say sarcastically.

Elsa laughs, holding back tears. "No, It was just so sweet. I want to remember you, Jack. I don't know how this happened," Elsa said. "I'm going to find out. And we are going to get your memories back," I say and stand up. "Wait, Jack," Elsa said and grabbed my hand. I turn around to look at her. To my surprise she kisses my cheek. "I don't remember you, but that doesn't mean I don't know when someone cares about me. Thank you," Elsa said. I nod and walk out into the hallway. "Does she remember you?" Anna asks hopefully when she sees me in the waiting room. "No," I say shaking my head. "Don't worry, Jack. She will," Anna says but I can tell she is doubtful. "What do we do until then?" I ask. "We have to be patient. The doctors said that if Elsa is going to get any memories back it will be a while. She should be starting her first session with the psychotherapist soon," Anna said. "Well, I better get back to school, I already missed three periods," I say.

When I get back to school, I get a glare from my chemistry teacher when I walk in late. After sitting through his boring lecture on isotopes, I hurry to lunch. I sit with the rest of my friends. "Dude, where were you? Did you just ditch english class?" Kristoff asks. "Actually, yea I did. Anyways, I have good and bad news," I say. Everyone turns their attention to me. "Anna called me this morning, about Elsa," I say. "What did she say?" Punzie yells, concerned. "She told me to get down to the hospital so I ditched. When I got there, Elsa was awake-" I start.

"That's wonderful! I thought you were going to say she died! Why don't you sound happy?" Punzie asks. "Well, there was a small-no- huge problem," I say. "Well, spit it out, would ye," Merida says impatiently. "Elsa has amnesia. Like, really bad," I say. After a long silence, Flynn speaks. "What does 'really bad' mean?" he asks. "Lets just say she doesn't remember me or any of you," I say. Punzie gasps loudly while everyone else stares at me in a stunned silence. "What?" Astrid yells. "I talked with her. She really doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even remember her parents dying or her becoming queen," I say. "That's terrible. Maybe if we visit her after school, it will help her remember," Punzie said enthusiastically. "Sorry, Punzie but I doubt it. If she doesn't remember Jack, she's not going to remember any of us," Flynn said. Punzie slapped his arm and gave him a look. "No, I think it's a good idea. At first she didn't remember Anna but eventually she remembered a few things," I said. Punzie smiled and nodded. "I'm going and anyone who wants to come can join me," she said. The lunch bell rang and we all went off to our classes.

**Elsa's POV**

When I woke up, my head throbbed. The light burned my eyes and my skin and clothes felt damp with sweat. I finally managed to open my eyes despite the tears and bright light. There were people all around me, a loud beeping noise, and the strong aroma of cleaning supplies. Someone was leaning over me, looking into my eyes but they were blurry. I try to sit up but I can't. I can hear screaming but it seems distant. I hear voices but they sound distant as well and muffled. I can almost recognize the screaming as my own. Everything fades to black again. I feel my body being moved and I wake up again. I still can't move but the voices are clearer now. The images of my surroundings are less blurry. Gradually, my eyes adjust and I can tell I'm in a hospital. Someone approaches me but I can't make out their face.

"Who are you?" I try to ask but it doesn't come out. "She's awake," I hear a calming voice say. The person's face comes into view but I don't recognize them. "Do you know your name?" the voice asks. "Elsa," I hear myself say. How did I get here? "Can you tell me your last name?" the voice asks. The voice belongs to the person in front of me. As I start to gain more control of my mind, eyes, and body, I see they are dressed like a doctor. If I think about it, I can't remember my last name. I don't know how long I was in this state but It felt like forever. The lady was still in the hospital room, checking the monitor and looking over some data.

When my eyes were more adjusted, I looked around, I was defiantly in a hospital room. It was small. There was a bouquet of flowers on the table next to the bed I'm in. There's a card that says 'Elsa Winters'. The woman comes over to me. "How did I get here?" I ask. "Just relax," the woman says, adjusting my pillows and the position of the bad. She removes the restraints that hold me to the bed. I sit up. "Why am I here?" I ask. "You passed out some weeks ago for unknown reasons and have been in a coma. It's a miracle you woke up," the woman said rather matter-of-factly. I tried to remember how I got here but I don't remember. Actually, come to think about it, I don't remember anything. Lets see, I'm Elsa Winters. Um, I'm the princess of Arendelle. After that I draw a blank. My head was pounding.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and two woman walk in. "Elsa! I'm so glad you're okay!" the younger woman yells. The other woman whispers something to her. I can see them coming over to me out of the corner of my eye. The younger woman sits beside my bed. "Hi, Elsa," she says. "Hello," I say. The girl has bright red hair in two long braids and lots of small freckles. She asks me a few questions, I answer her politely. I can tell she knows me but I just don't remember her. "Elsa, I missed you so much!" she said. "Um, okay. Well, that's nice. Could you please get one of the nurses to call my parents, please?" I asked. I felt bad for ignoring her but I don't remember her. Besides, I really want to talk to my parents.

I remember my parents, the king and queen, they are a very kind and gentle couple. I don't remember specifics but I remember what they look like and their personalities. "What?" the girl asked, very confused. "Well, I want to see my parents. I'm surprised they haven't come yet. You know, I don't know how I got here. Are you like my friend or something?" I explain. "Y-You don't remember who I am?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, no," I said apologetically. The girl looks heartbroken, like a small puppy who was abandoned by it's owners. We must have been really close.

A nurse walks in. "We just got some data back. It appears that Elsa has severe amnesia," the nurse says. "She doesn't remember me," the girl cries. "But she will remember me, right? When she gets her memories back?" she asks. "We aren't sure if Elsa will ever get her memories back. This is the strangest form of amnesia we have ever come across. We don't even know what memories she still has!" the nurse says. "Oh, Elsa," she cries. I feel bad that I caused her to be so upset.

I grab her hand. "Maybe If you tell me about you, It'll help me remember," I say, trying to be optimistic. "Elsa, I'm your little sister. We used to be really close when we were younger. I mean, we are really close now, too," she says. "Anyways, it's me, your sister, Anna," she says, squeezing my hand. "I-I remember," I say. She looks up at me and smiles. "What do you remember?" she asks. "Um, well I remember having a sister named Anna that I cared about a lot. I remember us playing in the snow. That's it. I'm sorry," I said. "That's a good start!" the girl, Anna, said. "I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call," Anna said and left.

A while later, Anna comes back in and starts telling me about our childhood. When she was almost at my 5th birthday, a boy walks in. He is tall, thin, and really attractive. His hair is icy blonde, like my own, and his eyes are bright blue. "Oh, look, Elsa. Jack's here," Anna said. "Who?" I ask, not remembering a person named Jack. The boy named Jack looks like he was just punched and was going to throw up. He recovers and approaches me. For some reason, I feel nervous and I can hear the monitor next to me start beeping much faster. Why was I so intimidated by him? The nurse makes him leave, Anna follows them. I can hear him yelling in the hallway, mentioning my name a few times. A while later, the boy comes back into my hospital room, alone. I move away from him as he approaches.

"Hey, Elsa. It's me, Jack," he says. "Who are you? Are you my… brother? or friend?" I ask trying to remember. I secretly hope he isn't my brother because I was just checking him out. "Boyfriend, actually," he says. Wow, I had a boyfriend? And he's cute! "Elsa, what _do_ you remember?" he asks. "I-I don't know. Um, I know I have a sister and I'm the princess of Arendelle… that's it. It's all really… messed up. I have lots of small memories that don't make sense," I said. The boy grabs my hand. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember soon," he says. I talk with him a little more. At one point, we stare into each other's eyes. His eyes are so blue. He starts to lean in to kiss me. As much as I would like to kiss this super hot guy in front of me, I resist. It would be weird, I don't remember anything about him! "Listen, Jack. You're very cute and all but I… I just don't remember you. It's kind of like kissing a stranger," I said. "I understand. I'm sorry, I just… I missed you, Elsa. You were gone for weeks," he says. "I guess I'm still gone," I say. "You'll get your memories back. I know it," he said. "Thanks, Jack. I can see why I liked you," I say. I have an idea. "Maybe you can tell me who I am. You seem to know me pretty well," I said.

The boy sits close to me on the edge of the bed. "Well, where do I start? Elsa Winters is more than just the well-respected royal of Arendelle, she is the beautiful snow queen. She's beautiful, funny, smart, graceful, but a little bit misunderstood. She can be confident, and I think that's when she is most beautiful. When she smiles, her eyes sparkle. Her laugh is soft and melodic. She loves winter, ice skating, and eating chocolate. Her sister means the world to her. Elsa Winters is the girl of my dreams," he said. "What's wrong? Is it something I said because I thought I was doing pretty good," he says, sarcastically. I realize I'm starting to cry, of happiness of course. I laugh, holding back tears. "No, It was just so sweet. I want to remember you, Jack. I don't know how this happened," I said, which was the truth. "I'm going to find out. And we are going to get your memories back," he said and stood up. "Wait, Jack," I said and grabbed his hand. I spontaneously kiss his cheek. I may not remember him but I do know that he cares a lot for me. "I don't remember you, but that doesn't mean I don't know when someone cares about me. Thank you," I say.

**Punzie's POV**

We all squeezed into Flynn's truck after school and drove to the Arendelle hospital. The hospital was small and rather old-fashioned. We have all been visiting Elsa since the incident so we knew where her room is. Jack dragged behind a little. I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it. "Relax, Jack," I say softly and release his hand. We arrive at Elsa's door. Jack opens it and we follow him inside. I see Elsa sitting in her bed, conscious, and no longer attached to an IV. She looks thin and a little tired.

"Elsa?" Jack asks. "Hello, Jack. Who are you're friends?" Elsa asks nonchalantly. "Well, these are you're friends too," Jack said. Elsa turns her attention to us. I can see her studying us. "I'm sorry, I don't rememb- Merida!" Elsa practically screams. We all jump at Elsa's random burst of energy. "Merida! I-I remember you!" Elsa says happily. Everyone looks really confused. Merida shrugs and approaches Elsa. "How are ya? You, rememba me?" Merida asks. "A little bit! You're my best friend. I remember a few things but my memory's kinda choppy," Elsa said. "Eh, yea," Merida said. "But you don't rememba any of em?" Merida asked, gesturing at us. "Um," Elsa said, studying us. "No," she said. "Not even that obnoxious one over there?" Merida said, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes at Merida's snarky joke.

"Elsa, it's me, Punzie. Rapunzel. Remember?" I said, hoping she will have some sudden realization. Elsa just looked at me without blinking. "I'm sorry," Elsa said looking away in defeat. "It's okay," I say sadly. Anna comes in carrying a tray of food. "Oh, hey guys! I knew you would come visit. I was just getting Elsa some food," Anna said. We all gathered around Elsa's bed. "So, you were all my friends?" Elsa asked. We all nodded. Elsa looked confused. "I don't remember having friends. How did I meet you anyway? I'm home schooled and I never leave the castle," Elsa asked. "You started to go to public school after your parents died. That's when you met us," I said. Elsa made a face like I just smacked her. "What?" Elsa yelled. I saw Anna's eyes grow wide. "My parents are dead?" Elsa asked, her eyes tearing up in worry. "Damnit, Punize, I told you Elsa didn't remember that," Jack said. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" I say in defense.

A tear streams down Elsa's cheek. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was going to tell you but I didn't get to that part in your life story," Anna said. Elsa starts sobbing. When she stops, she looks at Anna. "Tell me," she says. "What?" Anna asks. "Tell me how they died. What Happened?" she asked. "They were going on a business trip. It was just last year. They requested you go to public high school if they died," Anna said. Elsa looked utterly confused. "I'm sorry this is a lot to take in," Elsa said. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Flynn said. "Good idea," I said, ready to leave the awkward conversation I caused.

Flynn, Merida, Kristoff, Anna, Astrid, Hiccup, and I left. "Where's Jack?" I hear Merida ask. I notice he didn't come. "Probably with Elsa," I say. "This is probably really fucking rough for him. His girlfriend doesn't remember him at all," Flynn says. "Really depressing way of summing it up," Hiccup says. "I just can't believe that out of everyone she remembered Mer," Astrid joked. "Do you think she will ever get her memories back?" a very sad Anna asked. Kristoff held her hand. "Yes. Elsa surprised the doctors by waking up. She will surprise them again by getting her memories back," Kristoff said. Anna gave him a big hug then wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Jack's POV**

I stayed behind with Elsa. "So, did your psychotherapist help you remember anything?" I ask. "He was very helpful. He promised that I would remember who I _really_ am by next week when he finishes him treatment," Elsa said. "Elsa, that's incredible!" I say. She smiles. "I wonder what caused this?" Elsa asked. "Me too," I say. It couldn't be Pitch could it? Elsa had gotten rid of Pitch a few months ago. Maybe I should pay him a visit.

**Anna's POV**

I wave goodbye as everyone leaves the hospital. I go back to Elsa's room. I need to tell Elsa more about herself. When I walk in, I can see Jack is still there and they are whispering something. I close the door behind me as I sneak back out of the room. I hear Elsa raise her voice but I can't make out what she is saying. A minute later, Jack walks out, looking a little pissed off. Instead of going after him, I walk in to see Elsa. "Hey, Elsa! If your up to it, I can tell you more about you," I say. Elsa looks upset. "Yea, sure," Elsa said, faking a happy tone. "Is it true our parents are dead?" Elsa asked. I nod.

"Where did I leave off?" I ask. "My fifth birthday, I believe," Elsa said. "Right. So on your fifth birthday we went to play in the snow. You always loved the snow. But there was an important detail I forgot to mention," I said. Do I tell Elsa about her powers now? I doubt she remembers that she has powers. When in a coma, sometimes there would be snow suspended in the air in her room. Other than that, Elsa hasn't used her powers and it's better if I tell her than if she finds out on her own.

"You have the power to make snow and ice appear from thin air. We used to go into the castle ballroom and you would turn it into a winter wonderland. We had so much fun," I say. Elsa gives me a weird look. "Okay, I know I lost my memories and have been getting bad headaches but even I know its not possible to have magic powers," Elsa said. I sigh, annoyed at Elsa's denial. "I'm not joking! If you don't believe me, fine! I'll just continue anyway. So, one day we were playing in the snow and you accidentally struck me in the head with your powers. I almost died but I didn't because I was healed with magic. The only problem was that I had to have my memories of you're magic erased. You felt so bad about it that you shut me out for years to protect me. It wasn't until last year when our parents died and you started public school that we became close again," I said. I stopped to make sure that Elsa was holding in okay.

Elsa was staring ahead not moving. "Elsa?" I ask. She doesn't say anything. I decide she's just thinking or trying to remember. "Anyways, on the day of your coronation to become queen, your powers were revealed. You ran away and built a castle made of ice, it was so beautiful. Jack brought you back. You thawed everything that you froze. Everything went back to normal.

Oh, at one point you were dating this guy named John Smith but you guys broke up. I actually don't know when you finally realized Jack was the one. You guys have been together for months. You lost your memory on Christmas Eve. We had a party with our close friends, the ones who were just here. You and Jack went out for a walk but didn't come back. Jack called me saying to meet him at the hospital. He said you just kinda passed out. You were in a coma for weeks and everyone didn't think you would recover. The doctors didn't know what was causing the coma. I guess whatever caused it spread to your brain, causing your amnesia," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. Elsa still hadn't moved, let alone blinked! "Elsa? Your scaring me, move!" I said shaking her gently. Elsa just kind of sat there. "Elsa!" I said again, louder. "NURSE!" I yelled and pressed the call button on the wall. A minute later, a few doctors and nurses came in. "What's wrong? She isn't moving or responding!" I yell. One of the nurses escorts me out of the room. "Is she okay? I was just telling her about her life when she just-just blanked out!" I yell, worried.

I'm forced to sit in the waiting room for another hour. "Anna Winters," a nurse calls, summoning me over. Without hesitation, I basically run to Elsa's room. I walk in and see Elsa laying in the bad, looking groggy. "Elsa?" I ask. "What happened?" I ask the nurse. "It's not always a good thing for amnesia patients to be bombarded with information of their past. It appears, Elsa was in a state of remembrance. It caused her brain to temporarily shut down. You called us just in time, she could have died from forgetting to breath," the nurse said. I ran over to Elsa's side. "I'm sorry, Elsa," I cry. Elsa's eyes look at me but not with love, just recognition. "Anna," she said quietly. "Elsa, do you remember anything?" I ask hopefully. Elsa nods but before I can ask her what she remembers, she falls asleep.

**Jack's POV**

"I love you, Elsa," I say. "Jack, don't say that," Elsa says. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I don't love you back! I don't even know who you are! You're just making this harder for me! I can't say 'I love you' to a guy I just met!" Elsa yells. "But you didn't just meet me," I say. "I know but it feels like I did," Elsa said, raising her voice. "Elsa, do you not understand how much I miss you?" I yell, getting angry. "Jack, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I don't love you! I doubt I ever will again because I might not get my memory back. You need to move on so I can move on with my life!" Elsa said. "I can't, Elsa! I love you," I whisper. "God damn it, Jack. Just get out, I never want to see you again," Elsa yelled. That one hurt. Elsa really doesn't remember me. I walk out of the room feeling both upset and angry. Elsa didn't mean that, I know it. I need to fix this.

I storm out of the hospital and fly into the forest, toward Pitch's lair. When I get there, I climb down into the dark hole in the earth. When I get inside, it's dark. My eyes take a minute to adjust. I wander around. The underground lair is huge and dark. "Jackson Frost," I hear a voice behind me say maliciously. "Pitch," I growl and spin around. There is nobody there. I look around but I'm alone. He is here but hiding. "Come out, coward. I don't know how, but I know you are the one who hurt Elsa!" I yell into the darkness. I hear Pitch's maniacal laugh eco from the dark. "Well aren't you smart," Pitch said.

I grip my staff tighter. "I thought you guardians liked people who kept their word. That's all I was doing! I promised you that I would get my revenge on you by hurting Elsa, so I kept my word. I killed her," Pitch growled. Pitch thinks she is dead. That might have been his intention, but he underestimated her. "Watching your pain is amusing to me," Pitch said with a laugh. "It was simple, really. All I had to do was use my powers to disguise myself as a helpless elderly man and Elsa, being too innocent and kind, had no choice but to take a piece of the black berry pie. Of course it wasn't really blackberry pie, but you know that very well Jack," Pitch's voice was beginning to get to me.

His laughs rang in my head, causing an intense head ache. "Shouldn't you be dead? Elsa struck your heart with her powers," I yell. Pitch laughs even louder. "My heart is already frozen, Frost. Her powers, though powerful, did little damage. Nothing goes together better than the dark and the cold," Pitch said. Pitch appears from the darkness in front of me, only meters away. "Now, that's why I'm giving you the chance to join me. We both know pain, it's inevitable. Why don't we work together," I say. "Never," I say and charge at him.

I pin Pitch down by the neck with my staff. Pitch's eyes glow evilly. "You're going to pay. I would never work with you. Any last words, Pitch?" I ask, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Looks, like you got me, Jack," Pitch said. "Before I kill you, Pitch, I guess I better tell you that you failed. Elsa isn't dead," I say with a grin. Pitch's eyes grow wide. "T-That's impossible, there was enough black sand to keep her in a death-like never ending sleep," he growls. I smirk and tighten the pressure on his neck. "Well, you better get used to losing," I say. "Yea, you should," Pitch said and turned into a black cloud of sand. He was gone.

I hear his laughter echo of the walls. "You think it would be that easy to kill me? Thanks for the tip, by the way. I guess I have some unfinished business to take care of," Pitch said. I ran to the exit. When I get out, I fly as fast as I can to the hospital. When I got there, Anna is sitting next to Elsa. Elsa is asleep. "Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" I yell. Anna grabs my arm. "Jack! What the hell is going on," Anna yells back at me. "Elsa is in trouble if she doesn't wake up! I'll explain later," I say and continue to shake her. "Why is she in trouble?" Anna asks, worried. Black sand starts to form over Elsa's head and creeps over her body. "Because of that," I say.

Anna's eyes grow wide from fear. "So much fear, like her sister," a voice says. "Leave her alone, Pitch," I yell. "J-J-Jack," Anna whimpers behind me. "Don't be afraid, Anna. That's just what he wants," I said. I hear Anna gasp behind me. I see Pitch standing in the corner of the room. Pitch locks the door. "And what's your name?" Pitch asks, touching one of Anna's braids. "I-I'm Anna, Elsa's sister," Anna says, trying not to show her fear. Pitch laughs. "Ah yes, I'm aware. Elsa's the only person you have left, am I right?" Pitch asks with an evil grin.

"Leave them alone. Just kill me. That's what this is about, right? You want revenge on me. I'll let you get the ultimate revenge, just kill me," I say. Pitch laughs. "You think I'm stupid? Sure, I've wanted to kill you. But a far worse revenge is watching someone you love, die," Pitch said. "You have to live with the pain every day of your life. You will be weak. It will be easy for me to take control again. I will have you and the rest of the guardians at my feet," Pitch growled. I watched as Elsa writhed in her sleep. "Never," I said and sent a blast of ice at Pitch. Anna screamed. "Jack! Y-Y-You're like Elsa!" Anna yelled, looking at me with wide eyes. I gave her a quick nod. I could tell Anna was freaking out and also really confused. She never knew about my powers.

Pitch dodged every shot I threw at him. "Get out of here," I yell. "I have a job to finish," Pitch yells. "No you don't. You have no right to be here," I yell, trying to hit Pitch. Pitch dodges everything I throw at him. I can see Anna hiding by Elsa. "Anna, you need to wake Elsa up! He is giving her nightmares," I say. Anna nods and begins to shake Elsa. "Come on, Elsa. Wake up," I hear her muttering under her breath. Finally, I hit Pitch with a blast of ice. "Your little snowballs aren't going to stop me this time," Pitch growls.

All of a sudden, Pitch's chest began to glow a bright golden. Pitch dropped down to the floor, grabbing his chest. Behind him stood Sandy. "Sandy!" I yell excitedly. Sandy, the sandman, another guardian. He held a bow and arrow made of his gold sand. Pitch turned into a cloud of black sand and vanished. "Sandy, you did it," I yell. Sandy gives me a thumbs up. "Where are the other guardians?" I ask. Sandy starts making pictures with his sand but they don't make sense. "You know what, never mind. But thanks again, Sandy. Do you think you can help Elsa?" I ask, pointing at her. We walk over to her. The black sand is no longer covering her but she is still unconscious. Sandy rests a hand on her forehead. He looks at me and Anna and nods. "So, you can help her?" I ask happily. He nods and begins to cover Elsa in a layer of beautiful golden dream sand. The sand vanishes after a minute and Sandy nods. "Thanks, Sandy," I say. He waves and flys out the window. "Jackson Frost, you have a lot of explaining to do," Anna said angrily. "Yea, Yea," I say.

Me and Anna sit down in the chairs by Elsa's side. I explain to her that I born with my powers. I told her about how I became a guardian and all about what we do. I told her about how I discovered Elsa was like me. I told her how only Elsa, my uncle, and the other guardians know about my powers. I also told her about Pitch and why he was after Elsa. I explain how it was Pitch that poisoned Elsa. Anna was intrigued. "What if Pitch comes back?" Anna asks. "I doubt it. If he does, he won't stand a chance. Sandy's dream dust can over power his nightmare dust any day," I say. Anna frowns. "But what about Elsa?" she asks. "She will be fine. Pitch's sand only gives her nightmares. Sandy only gives good dreams," I say. Anna smiles. "Thanks, Jack. I know you really care about her," she said.

Suddenly, Elsa starts waking up. Anna grabs her hand. "Elsa?" she asks softly. "Anna?" Elsa asks, rubbing her eyes. Elsa opens her eyes and looks around. "Jack? Anna?" Elsa asks. She sit up. "Elsa, please tell me you remember me," I say. "I remember," Elsa said. "How much do you remember?" Anna asks. "Everything. I remember hitting Anna with my powers, growing up ignoring Anna, our parents dying. But I also remember starting high school, meeting my friends, and even my first Christmas Eve," I say. "That's incredible!" Anna says.

"I remembered everything just now. I had a terrible nightmare. It kept replaying all of the bad parts of my life. But then I had an incredible dream. It made me remember all the good times I had," Elsa said. Elsa is back. "So do you still never want to see me again?" I ask. "Of course…. not," Elsa joked. She smiled and threw herself at me, giving me a big hug. "I love you, Jack," she whispered in my ear. "Doesn't your sister get a hug?" Anna asked. Elsa gave her a hug too. "I need to call everyone! They will be so happy," Anna yelled and went out to the hallway. "What happened in here?" Elsa asked, looking around at the partially frozen hospital room. "It's nothing," I said. "D-Did I freeze all that?" Elsa asked. "No," I said. Elsa gave me a look but I just ignored her and kissed her. Elsa was surprised but she kissed back. I missed the sweet taste of her lips. "Oh my god, I missed you," I say. "I missed you too," she said.

In the middle of our make out, we heard the door opening and awkwardly pulled away from each other. Anna walked in all excited. "Elsa! The nurse is going to give you a final inspection to see if you can go back home. Also, our friends said they would meet up with us when- wait a second, were you two just… kissing?" Anna asks, making a fake disgusted face. "No," Elsa lies. "You think I can't tell?" Anna asked. Elsa blushed. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone," Anna said and backed out of the room, clumsily bumping into a few things on her way out. Elsa giggled at her clumsiness. I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Later that day, Elsa was cleared to go home. The doctors that Anna talked to were amazed at her recovery. I smiled at the thought of things going back to normal.

**Elsa's POV**

When I got home, my friends were already there. I couldn't help myself and burst into tears. I never would have believed that I would have such amazing friends. We caught up on everything I missed when I was in a coma. The doctors said I could even start school next week! Everything will go back to normal.

Actually, nothing went back to normal. I started school and I was suddenly the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to know why I was out of school for weeks. Plus, I had piles of work to get done before spring break next month. I had no free time. I had to pull my grades up before the end of the year, plus I had to start applying to college. My parents always wanted me to go to college but I never saw myself actually going. Everyone else had already applied and it just so happened we all wanted to go to the Isle of Berk University. The Isle of Berk University would be perfect, It's not far from Arendelle and it has an amazing program for business majors. I figured majoring in business would help me run the kingdom.

Spring break is only two weeks away now. Me and Anna decided to invite the group to our beach villa on the Norwegian Sea. We haven't been there since we were small children. I still remember the good times we spent there. Surprisingly, everyone didn't already have plans for spring break and could go.

The last two weeks before break flew by. Finally, it's spring break. Jack, Kristoff, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, Flynn, and Punzie all arrived at our castle with all of their stuff packed. Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn started packing Jack's truck with all of our stuff.

My bag was overflowing with cute, new, spring clothes. I also packed a few thick sweaters because it still gets cold at night. We all pilled into the truck. We had to squeeze four people into the back seats that were only meant for three. Jack and I sat up front. He drove and I gave him directions.

After a long 3 hour drive, we reached the beach house. I hoped out and opened up the back hatch door to let everyone out. Everyone stared at the huge villa in awe. "This is just ya summer house?" Merida said in amazement at the huge house. Anna nods. "Elsa and I haven't been here in years," she said. I started pulling out suitcases from the back. Everyone took their stuff inside and looked around. "This place is huge! There's, like, at least twelve bedrooms," Astrid said. I went upstairs to the room I used to stay in. I opened the long, blue curtains to admire the beautiful ocean view. I cracked open the window, the smell of ocean air wafted to my nose. I started unpacking some of my stuff. I stocked the attached bathroom with my toiletries. When I was done, I went to go find everyone else.

I saw that Astrid had taken the largest downstairs bedroom and Hiccup was in the room next to it. Merida was in another large room down the hallway from them. Punzie and Eugene were in two other bedrooms downstairs. Many of the bedrooms were downstairs because sometimes we would have our servants or other royal families stay with us. I went back upstairs and found Anna in her room. "Where's Kristoff and Jack?" I asked. "I don't know. Did you check downstairs?" Anna asked. I nodded.

I went back downstairs and found them looking around. "Hey! You guys find a room?" I asked. "Yea, I think I'll stay in this room," Kristoff said, walking into a room at the end of the hallway. Jack walked over to me, still holding his suitcase. "Where's our room?" Jack asked suggestively. "My room is upstairs. I don't know where _your_ room is," I say with a smirk. Jack laughs. "There's an upstairs too? Just the downstairs is bigger than my house! I'm going to get lost," Jack said. "Come on, I'll show you around," I say and lead him upstairs. "There's Anna's room. Oh and there's the main kitchen. The living room connects to the screened-in porch. There's the dinning room. And then theres my room, my parents room, and a spare room," I say, pointing to each place. Jack looks around. "I guess I'll take the spare room," Jack says. I lead him into it. "This was Anna's room but she wanted to move to the other room because it's bigger. This room is actually the smallest," I say. Jack shrugs. "I don't mind. As long as I'm by you," Jack said. He put his suitcase down. "Well, you can unpack. I'll be in my room if you need me," I say. I go into my room and finish unpacking. Jack comes in. "What?" I ask. "You said to come in if I need you. Well, I need you," he says and approaches me. "Well played," I say. He kisses me, holding the back of my head. I run my fingers threw his hair.

"Wow, wow, wow. This is just day one, you two. No PDA," Anna joked. I turned bright red, even Jack blushed. "Anna!" I snapped. "I'm just messing with you. I just came to ask if you were up to going to that amazing restaurant by the shore tonight?" Anna asks. "Sounds good," I say. "That's fine with me. Oh, and it wasn't technically PDA, we're not in public," Jack teases. Anna rolls her eyes. "Whatever," Anna says and walks away. "Now, where were we?" Jack asks. He kisses me again. I don't resist. "I'm glad you could come," I say. "Me to. But if my uncle asks, we are under someone's supervision," Jack says. I giggle and he kisses me again. This is going to be a fantastic week.

Of course everyone liked Anna's idea to go out to dinner tonight, our first night of spring break. I was excited because I remember Sebastian's restaurant being amazing.

I slip on a blue and white floral dress that has a low cut back and flowing skirt. I also wore a casual white cardigan and white sandals. I fixed my hair and makeup then met everyone else, who had already gotten ready, in the living room. "Ready?" I ask. "Yes! Anna was just telling us about the restaurant. It's making me hungry," Punzie groaned. "Lets go then," I say with a laugh. We pile into the truck. I direct Jack's driving to the restaurant. When we pull in I see that it looks exactly like the last time I saw it as a kid. We walked in and I admired the fancy, wooden exterior. The entire restaurant had a beautiful view of the shore and the busy seaside town. The sun was setting and the view was stunning. We got our table, the huge table right next to the window.

"This is probably the most fancy restaurant I have ever been in," Kristoff said. Anna giggled. "We used to come here a lot during the summers. Oh, Elsa! I wonder if Sebastian is still working here," Anna said. "Anna! Elsa!" a voice called. I turn around to see Sebastian standing there. Sebastian is a few years older than me. He is tall and has bright red hair. His father named the restaurant after him and when we used to come here we would hang out as kids. "Sebastian! You still work here? It's been forever! These are our friends," Anna said after giving him a big hug. "Nice to see you too, Anna. Boy, you haven't changed at all," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, hey Elsa. You look… wow," he said looking at me. He used to have a crush on me and I have a feeling he still does. "Well, you've certainly changed," he said with a grin. I give him a hug. "Thanks, Sebastian," I said with a laugh. "So, how have you and the king and queen been?" he asked. "Um, I'm okay. My parents actually died in an accident," I say. The smile on Sebastian's face fades. "Elsa, I'm so sorry," he says giving me another hug. "So what brings you back here? I haven't seen you two in years!" he asks. "We decided to spend the week here with our friends. It's our spring break," Anna said. "This is Rapunzel, Flynn, my boyfriend Kristoff, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, and Jack," Anna said, introducing everyone to Sebastian. "Nice to meet you," Punzie said enthusiastically. "Well, I better get back to work. I can't keep the old man waiting. It was great seeing you," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Did you two used to date or something?" Merida asked. "Oh, no. We were just friends," I said. It was kind of obvious he was trying to flirt with me. "Didn't seem like it," Punzie said. I rolled my eyes. A waiter came over and took our orders. We decide to get two large pizzas to split between all of us. Before the food comes, I excuse myself to the restroom. When I am heading back to the table, Sebastian stops me. "Hey, Elsa," he said. "Hey, Sebastian," I say. "I was wondering, would you want to go out with me sometime and catch up. We could go out to dinner tomorrow night. There's also a bonfire on the beach tomorrow. I'm sure your friends won't mind if you go. They seem nice," he said. "Yea, they wouldn't mind. But my boyfriend might," I say and bite my lip. I knew Sebastian likes me but I was hoping he wouldn't ask me out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay. I didn't tell you me and Jack were dating," I say with a nervous laugh. Sebastian looks disappointed and I can see him look over to inspect Jack. "Maybe you can meet us at the beach tomorrow or something and we can hang out," I say. Sebastian smiles. "Sounds good. Here, I'll give you my cell phone number," he said and gave me a business card. "Okay, see ya," I said and went back to the table. The pizza was there and everyone was already digging in. I took a slice of the warm cheese pizza.

"This is hands down the best pizza I have ever had," Jack says. "I was thinking the same thing," Flynn says. Punzie gives Flynn a playful smack on the arm as he tried to stuff an entire piece in his mouth. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Astrid asked. "I was thinking maybe the beach," Anna said. "Fine with me," Hiccup said. "Yea, the beach sounds fun," Punzie said. "Maybe Elsa could even get a tan," Anna jokes. I roll my eyes. "a sunburn is more likely," Jack says. "Oh, look whose talking," Astrid says. "You two are almost sickly pale," Flynn says. Jack shoots him a glare. Punzie and Anna started laughing hysterically.

"I was talking to Sebastian just now and he mentioned a bonfire tomorrow night on the beach. We should go," I said. "When did you talk to Sebastian again?" Anna asks. "When I was coming back from the bathroom," I said. "We're you talking or kissing?" Punzie teased. "Cut it out, Punzie," I say and roll my eyes. She smirks. "A bonfire sounds like fun," Anna said. "We need to stop at the store and stock the house with food for the week first," I say. "Mer and I can go to the store tomorrow and get food," Anna said. "Sounds good," Merida said.

After we finished eating, we drove back to the beach house. We went to each of our rooms. I changed into short, blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my tangled, blonde hair and took off my makeup. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I saw Anna go into her room and it was pretty quiet downstairs so I assumed everyone was going to bed. I was walking back to my bed, when I was stopped my Jack. "Goodnight, Elsie," Jack said. "Goodnight, Jack. And you know I don't like to be called anything other than Elsa," I snapped. "That's why I called you Elsie, Elsie," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight," I said with fake annoyance. "I don't get a goodnight kiss?" Jack said. I turned around. "Really?" I ask. Jack makes a fake sad face. I sigh and walk back over to him. I kiss his cheek and then go into my room. I close the door gently behind me. Jack was so sweet it made my heart flutter every time I was around him. I crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to those of you who have followed/reviewed/favorited! It means a lot! **

**Predictions? ****Recommendations? **

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	11. Chapter 11- Disaster Strikes

**Jack's POV**

I wake up to the sound of screaming. Elsa's screaming. I run out of my room and into Elsa's room, which is right next to mine. I shake her awake. "Elsa. Elsa," I say. She wakes up in a panic, sitting straight up and grabbing my arm tight. She's sweating, breathing hard, and her eyes are bolting around. She starts to slow her breathing and she closes her eyes. "What's wrong? You were screaming," I say. "Nightmares," Elsa said. She opens her eyes and I see they are full of tears. "It's okay. Tell me about them, maybe it will help," I say.

I sit on the other side of the bed. Elsa sighs. "Well first I saw the day I struck Anna with my powers. I have had that nightmare so many times. This time was different though. When it was over, I had another nightmare. I saw myself the day I was about to kill you. I saw the knife in my hand and the look on my face," Elsa said and started to cry. She rested her head on my shoulder. I held her as she cried. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm right here. You didn't kill me, you never will kill me. You're not that kind of person," I say softly. "Thanks, Jack," Elsa said when she stopped crying. She takes her head off of my shoulder. "You should try to get back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," I said. Elsa bit her lip and nodded her head slowly. I get up to leave. As I am walking out the door, I hear Elsa's voice. "Jack, c-could you… stay with me?" she asks. I was kind of surprised she was asking but I didn't complain. "Of course," I say. Elsa slides into bed and I get in on the other side. I grab Elsa's hand and kiss it. Elsa snuggles up against me.

Admittedly, I have dreamed about this day for a while now. Just laying next to Elsa felt perfect. I kissed the top of her head. "Jack, you don't need to keep kissing me," Elsa whispered. "But I want to," I say. I kiss her head again. I see her smile. She rests her head on my chest."Goodnight, Elsie," I say and eventually, I fall asleep too.

I wake up from the most peaceful sleep of my life. Elsa is still laying on my chest. I try to shift out from beneath her but I guess I'm too loud and she wakes up. "Jack? Oh my god. I'm sorry," she says groggily. "For what?" I ask. "I made you sleep in here didn't I?" she asks. "Yup. And it was the best sleep of my life," I say. Elsa smiles. "You better sneak out of here without anyone seeing you so they don't get the wrong idea," Elsa said. I get out of bed and creep into my room. Nobody seems to be up yet. I change out of my sweatpants and teeshirt into some shorts and a blue tank top. I go out into the kitchen to see Anna watching tv. "Good morning, Jack," she said with a goofy smile on her face. "Good morning," I say. Elsa comes out of her room a few minutes later in a dark blue sweater and the same blue sleep shorts. "Anna, what time are you going to the store. We need food to make breakfast," I ask. "As soon as Merida gets up," Anna said. "That's going to be a while. Merida likes to sleep in. Don't you remember from the last few sleepovers how long she slept," Astrid said, coming into the room. Anna laughed. "I'll go make her wake up," Anna said and ran downstairs.

**Elsa POV**

I started packing a bag for the day at the beach. I decided to wear my favorite light blue bikini. It's a plain two-piece bandeau style swimsuit but has a pretty flower print embroidered into the top piece. I thew on a pair of light blue high waisted shorts and a sheer white tank top. I packed a towel, hairbrush, and a book. I put on sunscreen and a little bit of waterproof makeup. When I was done getting ready, I saw that Anna and Mer had already gone to the store. Jack and I sat on the couch and watched tv.

When Anna and Mer got back, I helped Hiccup and Astrid make sandwiches to bring with us to the beach. We ate a quick breakfast and then when everyone was done, we went outside to walk to the beach. The best beach was only a five minute walk from the house. I took off my shoes and walked across the soft, warm sand. Mer came up to me. "Elsa, so do you know if your friend Sebastian is going to be here?" she asked. "Oh, I should invite him! Good idea," I say and pull out my phone to invite him. "Why do you ask?" I ask but the gasp, realizing that Mer likes him. "You thought he was cute," I say. "What? No. That's ridiculous," Mer said in denial. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe a tad bit," she said. "I thought you said you didn't want a boyfriend," I said. "Well, I don't exactly but I just thought he was kinda cute," she said.

E: Hey, it's Elsa. Do you want to meet us all at the beach today? We're on the west beach, the one we met at as kids.

Sebastian respond quickly.

S: Sounds good. See you there!

We chose the perfect spot close by the water to lay our beach towels down. Kristoff and Anna tried to set up the umbrella while everyone else ran down to the water. Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me along. The water was cold but refreshing against my legs. Anna and Kristoff finally came down after setting up the umbrella.

Jack picks me up bridal style and carries me out to the deep water. "Jack, don't you dare drop me," I yell. "Whoops," Jack said and intentionally drops me into the cold water. The cold water surrounds me and it feels energizing. I stand up in the waist deep water. "Jack!" I yell. Jack is laughing. I splash him with a wave of water. "OH NO, you got me. This is the end," Jack says, pretending to be in pain. He grabs my waist and pulls us both down into the water. I come up, laughing. A huge wave knocks me over again. When I come back up, I see that Jack has swum out further. I swim after him. I can barely touch the bottom but Jack has no trouble reaching the bottom. The waves are less violent where we are. Jack's hair is completely wet and in his face. I brush the hair away from his eyes.

Jack leans in to kiss me. I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. Under the water, I feel his hand grab my butt. "Jackson Frost," I say sternly. Jack grin and kisses me again. "Elsa! Elsa!" I hear Anna yelling. I pull away and see she is pointing at something. The water around me and Jack is starting to freeze. That's awkward. Ocean water doesn't even freeze naturally, I hope nobody notices. Jack just laughs and we start walking back to shore. "Getting a little too romantic out there," Anna says with a smirk. "Don't say anything," I snap at her. Me and Jack walk back to lay on our beach towels in the sand. "If we ever have sex, do you think we will freeze everything around us?" Jack asks. I shoot him a glare. "Just curious," Jack says in defense. I laugh. I guess we would have to find out, I think. Would I ever lose my virginity to Jack? I had never thought about it. Jack was my first boyfriend, after all.

"Want to build a sandcastle?" Jack asked. "Sure," I said.

Me and Jack walk down to the water. Astrid and Hiccup are walking down the beach holding hands and Kristoff and Anna are eating their sandwiches under the umbrella. Punzie, Flynn, and Mer are passing a ball around in the shallow water. Jack and I sit down in the damp sand by the water. Jack starts digging a giant hole. "What's that supposed to be?" I ask. "The moat, duh," Jack said. "That is the worst moat I have ever seen," I say with a laugh. "Then you can do the moat, I'll start with the foundation of the castle," Jack said and started to make a square platform in the sand. I finished making a trench around the castle, allowing water from the ocean to fill it. Jack and I drizzle wet sand on top of Jack's cube of sand. "Elsa, Sebastian's here," I hear Mer call. I turn around and wave at him. He waves back. I can see Mer and him talking. "I don't have to be jealous, do I?" Jack asked. "No. We're just friends. Besides, Mer thinks he's cute. I need to hook them up," I said. "Good," Jack said. It was cute when he was jealous.

"Our castle looks... beautiful," I said sarcastically, observing the finished castle. The castle was falling apart and looked just like a pile of sand with a few stick on top. "It looks like a piece of crap," Jack said. "Shut up, it's amazing," I say. Jack laughed. "I'm having so much fun. I don't think I have ever had this much fun," I said. Jack smiles. "Guardian of fun, it's what I do," Jack said. "I'm going to go eat lunch, want to come?" I ask. Jack nods and we walk over to our blankets and cooler. I dig out our sandwiches. I hand Jack his and I start eating mine. "What time is it?" I ask. Jack pulls out his phone from his bag. "12:00," he said. "Wow, I feel like it was 9:00 just minutes ago," I say. "It looks like everyone else went for a walk on the beach," Jack said. He was right, I didn't see anyone else around. "I hope Anna doesn't get lost, she's rather clumsy," I say. "She's with Kristoff, it'll be fine," Jack said.

We laid down on our beach towels. I brushed my damp hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I laid down on my back, enjoying the warm sun. "Need more sunscreen?" Jack asked, pulling a bottle out of his bag. "Yea, thanks," I said when he handed it to me. I don't want to get an embarrassing sunburn, which I get really easily with my pale skin. I put it on my face, arms, legs, and stomach. "Here, I'll get you're back," Jack said. I laid down as he massaged the sunscreen into my back. "Thanks, Jack," I say. "No problem," he said.

We laid down a little longer. "It's getting pretty hot, want to go back in the water?" I ask. "I was about to ask you that," Jack said and stood up. He helped me up and we went back to the water. "I can't feel the cold but I can feel heat. But sometimes, too much heat make me feel… tired. It's kind of like a weakness," I say. Jack laughs. "I feel the exact same way," he said. "When I was younger and we would come here for vacation, I would rarely leave my room. It wasn't much of a vacation. But this time, it's a vacation," I say. "Don't live in the past. You have your entire future in front of you," Jack said. "Wow, I sound like such a kill joy. Why do you even like me?" I ask. "Because your fun, you just don't see it. You see yourself like you used to be," Jack said. I smiled. Jack could make me feel instantly better.

"Let's go," Jack said and took my hand. He started running into the water. The beach wasn't very crowded so we were utterly alone. Jack dove into a wave. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and dove after him.

Jack and I floated next to each other on our backs in the deeper water. We floated gently over the waves. "Elsa," Jack said. I hummed in acknowledgment. "I love you," he said rather matter-of-factly. "I love you too, Jack," I say. The peacefulness relaxes me.

Suddenly, a huge wave crashes on me. I tumble under the water. I come up from the water, choking on the salt water. Jack is coughing too. "Didn't see that one coming," he says and coughs again. I start laughing in between coughs. Jack hugs me and I relax.

The rest of the beach day is full of long walks on the beach holding Jack's hand, laying in the sun, and swimming in the water. We all sat on the beach towels to watch the sunset. The sunset was beautiful. It started to get cold once the sun was down so I slipped on a turquoise hoodie. We packed our stuff up and walked down the beach to the bonfire. Sebastian and Merida really hit it off. Merida has been super into archery since she was little and I guess Sebastian's dad was into archery as a teen so they talked about archery basically the entire night.

Me and Jack sat a little further from the fire than everyone else. I rested my head on his shoulder. I could see Anna and Kristoff talking on the other side of the fire. The way Kristoff looked at her was so genuine. They were holding each other's hands and Anna was babbling on about something I thankfully couldn't hear. Anna can be a little annoying, like most little sisters, but I love her.

A little while later, Punzie pointed out how late it was. "It's 8:00 already. We should go back to eat dinner," she said. "Good Idea, I'm starved," Anna said melodramatically. We all got up to go home. I turned back to see Sebastian kiss Merida's hand politely. Merida ran to catch up to us. I elbowed her playfully. "Someone had a good time," I said. "Oh, please," Merida said. I laughed at her embarrassment.

When we got home, we took turns taking showers while Hiccup and Astrid cooked dinner. Somehow they both were really good at cooking, especially soups and stews. After I showered, I blow-dried my wet hair and put it in a pony tail. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain blue tee-shirt. When I went back to the table, Flynn, Kristoff, Jack, and Anna were already at the table waiting for food. Merida came in, her hair was wet which made it super long and straight. "I've never seen your hair straight before," Astrid said. "Don't get used to it. It's only like this for a little bit until it dries," Mer said and sat at the table.

"Where's Punzie?" Flynn asked. "I'm right here. It takes way too long to shampoo and condition this hair," Punzie said, running up the stairs. She was trying to brush her long, wet hair that got tangled and messy from the beach. "Here, let me help," Anna said and started brushing out Rapunzel's hair. When her hair was all brushed out, Anna braided it in a long, thick braid down her back. We all sat at the table.

Hiccup and Astrid finished making a huge pot of soup. "Okay, Hiccup being a good cook isn't a surprise… but Astrid?" Jack jokes. Astrid shoots him a glare. "What's wrong with me being a good cook?" Astrid asks. "Nothing. Nothing. It's just surprising," Jack said. They served us the soup, which was amazing! "Hiccup, Astrid, this is amazing!" Anna said. "Thanks," Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously and laughed.

After enjoying the delicious soup, I helped Astrid do the dishes. "Wow, that's awesome that Hiccup is so helpful. The soup you guys made was fantastic," I said. "Yea he's great. I used to think he wasn't my type but we actually have a lot in common," Astrid said. "So, you and Jack seem closer than ever," she said. I laughed. "Yea," I said. "So, have you… you know," Astrid asked. When I realized what she was asking I blushed. "No," I said quietly. Astrid giggled. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Elsa. Me and Hiccup waiting a while," she said. "Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically. "Speaking of the guys, where are they?" she asked. I realized I hadn't seen any of the guys since dinner. "I might have an idea. I'd actually not be surprised if they found it on their own," I said. "Where?" Astrid asked. "There's a huge game room downstairs. I didn't tell them about it but they must be there, no doubt," I said. "There's a game room? I'm out," Astrid said, putting down a plate she was holding and went downstairs to look for the game room.

I followed but as I passed Anna's room I decided to check on her. I knocked and Anna came and let me in. "Anna, we're going down to the game room. I think that's where all the guys went," I said. She pulled me into the room. "Okay... Elsa, have you been having fun?" she asked. "Yes! This trip has been amazing and it's only the start," I said. Anna smiled. "It's nice seeing you actually happy. I just hope you didn't have too much fun last night," Anna said with a wink. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Did you and Jack sleep together?" she asked. "No. Well, yes. But not like _that_. We didn't make love if that's what your implying," I said, feeling my face get warm with embarrassment. "I believe you. I saw you too snuggling this morning. But you had your clothes on so I figured you two didn't… Anyway, I just wanted to see the look on your face. But I got a picture," she said with a laugh. Looking at something on her phone she said, "Awww you two." I ripped the iPhone out of her hand. Sure enough, she had taken a picture of me sleeping with my head on Jack's chest.

"Anna! Talk about invasion of privacy," I said. She took back her iPhone. "It is not an invasion of privacy! Oh, I hope you don't mind but I made it the wallpaper for my phone," she said. "Oh, I don't mind AT ALL," I said sarcastically. "You two are adorable. Like little snow kittens," Anna said. "Snow kittens?" I asked. Anna shrugged and pranced out of the room. Like I said, Anna can be annoying. I follow her down to the game room.

I saw Jack and Flynn playing a basketball arcade game in the back of the room and Hiccup against Astrid on an old packman game. Kristoff was focused on another game called space shooters. "Elsa, come watch me kick Flynn's ass at this," Jack said. Punzie was sitting on the couch, also watching, so I sat next to her. When the game was over, Jack won. "In your face, Eugene," Jack said, teasing him. "Don't call me that," Flynn said.

"Elsa! I can't believe you didn't tell us about this room! Flynn found it," Jack said. "I forgot about it. I didn't come in here much. It was mainly Anna," I said. "It's awesome! Want to play this game against me?" Jack asked, pointing at the basketball game. "You just beat Flynn. If Flynn can't beat you, what makes you think I can?" I asked. "It doesn't matter who wins or loses. It's just for fun. I'll go easy on you," Jack said and pulled me off the couch. I groaned. "Fine," I said. Jack started up the game. We started shooting the small basketballs. At the end the score was 115 to 30 and I think you can guess who won. "That's going easy?" I asked. "Compared to the 150 points I scored when playing Flynn, yes," Jack said. I rolled my eyes. "Let's play this one," Jack said and we went over to the game Kristoff was playing. It was single player but we were going to take turns and compare scores. Jack went first and then I went. The scores were extremely close but Jack won.

"Okay, this one I was better at. Rematch," I say. Jack grins. "Okay, but prepare to lose, again," he said. This time I got a better score than him. "Ha! In your face," I said. "I let you win," Jack said. "Sure you did. You just don't want to admit you lost," I said. "Fine. But I'm sure I can beat you at this game," Jack said, pointing at the old mrs. and machine in the corner. Jack played first, I saw him concentrating. He got most of the points but then got game over. "My turn," I said. I concentrated and was doing pretty well. I was about to beat Jack's score, when all of a sudden Jack started tickling me. "Stop it, Jack. Stop! I'm going to lose," I said, trying to play the game. Of course, I lost. "Foul play! You cheater! I was going to beat you," I said. Jack smirks. "But you didn't," he said. "Cheater," I muttered under my breath. Jack started tickling my sides again. "Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Frost over there! We're all going to bed, good night!" Flynn called. "Goodnight, Eugene," Jack said, teasingly. Flynn, Rapunzel, Astrid, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Anna all left. "Do you have any other secret rooms we don't know about?" Jack asked. I thought about it. "There's one…" I said. "Can you show me?" Jack asked. "Sure. Why not," I said.

I lead Jack upstairs quietly. I bring him into my room. "Elsa, this isn't a secret room," he said. "I know, but this is," I said and pressed on one of my bookcases. The bookcases moved backwards like two giant doors and opened up to a secret room. Around the walls there was a string of old christmas lights that I plugged in. Old polaroid pictures I had taken covered the walls. There was a bed in one corner and a spiral staircase leading up to an attic. "Wow," Jack said, looking around. Jack started looking at the picture's I had taken. "Is this you?" he asks, holding a picture of me and Anna as small children. I nod. "Polaroids are pretty cool. I like photography," Jack said. I pulled out the dusty polaroid camera I kept under the bed. "I wonder if this still has film in it," I say. "Only one way to find out," Jack said. I point the camera at both of us and press the button. The camera clicks and shoots out a film.

I set the film down to wait for it to develop. "Where do these stairs lead to?" Jack asked. "The attic. The attic has a ton more secret passageways to get around the house," I said. "We could play the best prank on Flynn using those passageways," Jack said. "Yea we probably could," I said. Jack had a mischievous look on his face. "It's really dusty up there. I only went up there a few times," I said. Jack started climbing up the spiral staircase. "Come on," he said. I followed after him. I flipped the switch to the light in the attic. The attic was empty and not very big but there were different passages leading all around the house. "Which one goes to Flynn's room?" Jack asked. I lead him over to one. "Flynn's room is this one, I think," I said. Jack started climbing down the ladder. The ladder lead to a thin hallway. He held my hand, leading me down the twisting and turning hallway. When we got to the end, there was a door. "Where does this lead?" Jack asked. "If we go through it, we will be in the closet in Flynn's room," I said.

Jack slowly and silently opens up the door. We sneak in to the closet. Jack slowly opens the door to Flynn's closet. Flynn is sleeping. Flynn starts whispering something in his sleep. "I could get used to a view like this... I want a castle… Punzie," he whispers. Me and Jack struggle not to burst out laughing. "What's the plan?" I whisper. "We're going to scare him. We will make noises in the closet and when he comes to open it we can hide in the door," Jack said. "What if he opens the door?" I ask. "We jump out at him," Jack whispered. Jack starts making tapping noises on the closet door. The door is open a crack so we can see if Flynn wakes up. Jack makes a louder bump. Flynn shoots out of bed. He looks at the closet. Jack has to cover his mouth to not laugh. He makes a scratching noise on the wall. Flynn starts approaching the closet door. Me and Jack hide in the closet door. In the secret passageway, we hear Flynn open the closet. "Hello?" he asks. You can tell from his voice he is a little afraid. It becomes quiet.

A minute or so later, we hear Flynn again. He is talking to someone. "I swear, Punzie. There were noises coming from the closet. It woke me up but there's nothing in there," Flynn said. Footsteps approach the closet. I start laughing quietly and Jack covers my mouth with his hand. The footsteps get really close. "Flynn, look there's a door," Punzie's voice says. "That's great. But there is no way I am going in there," Flynn says. "Oh stop being a big baby," Punzie says. "I am not a baby. I just don't want to die if there is a vicious animal or something in there," Flynn said. "What vicious animals use doors?" Punzie asks. The door starts to open. When it opens, me and Jack jump out. "Boo!" Jack yells. Punzie screams and Flynn basically is in Punzie's arms. Jack and I start laughing hysterically.

"We got you! You should have seen your faces," Jack says, still laughing. Flynn looks mad and Punzie looks confused. "You mean it was you two making the noises in my closet? How did you even get in my room? I locked my door," Flynn says. "Secret passages," Jack said. "Flynn and I were so scared," Punzie said with a laugh. "Well, _you_ were. I wasn't, uh, scared," Flynn said. Punzie gave him an unconvinced look. "Go to bed, you two. Enough causing trouble," Flynn said. Jack gave me a high-five. "We totally got them," he said. Punzie rolled her eyes and Flynn crossed his arms. "Well I am going to bed and I swear if you wake me up again, your both dead," Flynn said. "See you guys in the morning," Punzie said, walking back to her room.

Jack and I walked back through the secret passage to the secret room attached to my bedroom. "Oh, look the picture developed," I said. I took the picture of Jack and I and the camera and went back into my regular bedroom. "I guess I can make new memories," I said. "Well, goodnight, Elsa," Jack said. "Goodnight, Jack," I said.

**Jack's POV**

The second night in a row, I woke up to the sound of Elsa's screaming. I ran into Elsa's room and woke her up. "Jack," Elsa said, breathing hard. She hugged me tightly. Without her asking, I slide into the bed with her. "It's okay. It was just a dream," I say. She rests her head on my chest. "Thanks, Jack," she said.

I remember earlier tonight, after dinner, when Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff and I went to the game room. Flynn asked me if me and Elsa had ever made love. "No," I had said. "Why? Have you and Punzie?" I ask. "One time," Flynn said. "I just don't know if Elsa wants to, you know?" I say. "Yea. Punzie didn't seem like she was that kind of girl but one night it just seemed, right. I mean it was the first night we ever got to be fully alone. Her crazy mother is way too overprotective. What about you, Hiccup?" Flynn asked. "Yea, a few times. I mean we've been dating for almost two years," he said. "Hiccup lost his virginity before me? Something about that doesn't seem right," I joke. "Hey!" Hiccup argues. "Okay, well how about you, Kristoff," Flynn asks. "No. Me and Anna just started officially dating recently. Plus, Elsa scares me and if she found out…" Kristoff said. I laughed. "Elsa can be like that, a little intimidating. But it's cute," I say. "Don't worry, Jack. You guys seem like your meant for each other. You don't need to do it to be in love," Flynn said. "What are you, a love expert?" I ask Flynn. "Well… not exactly. But I'd say I give pretty good advice," Flynn said. "I have friends that are love experts," Kristoff said. "You have friends that are love experts? I'm not buying it," Flynn said. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Back in the present, I kiss Elsa's forehead. Elsa moves her head to look into my eyes. She smiles and then moves her lips up to connect with mine. I run my hand through her hair. Elsa moans softly into our kiss. She runs her fingers through my hair. She pulls away, "To be continued. I'm going to sleep," she says. Elsa snuggles up against me. I listen to her gentle breathing and watch the slow rise and fall of her body as she breathes. I wrap my arm around her and fall asleep. I wake up in the morning with Elsa still asleep.

I look to my right. On the nightstand, the clock reads 7:45. I'm still a little bit tired but I don't want to go back to sleep. I reach over and grab the polaroid camera from Elsa's nightstand. I point the camera at us and take a picture of Elsa snuggling up next to me. I watch as the picture develops. When it develops, I place it onto Elsa's nightstand. I slide out of bed, without waking Elsa, and sneak out of her room to my own. I slip on my favorite blue hoodie and brown shorts. I walk out to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Anna walks out of her room five minutes later. "Good morning, Jack," Anna said enthusiastically. "How do you have so much energy in the morning?" I ask. "I don't know. I just love waking up early. What are you making?" Anna asked. "Toast. Do you want me to make you a piece?" I ask. "Yea, I'll have a piece with strawberry Jam, please," Anna said and turned on the tv.

When the toast was done I gave Anna hers and I sat on the other couch to eat mine. "Jack, this is the raspberry jam," Anna said. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say. "It's fine. Raspberry is my second favorite kind of jam," Anna said with a laugh. "I guess I'm just really tired today and read the label wrong," I say. "Oh, were you and Elsa up late last night?" Anna asks, giving me a wink. "Yea," I say. Then I realize why she winked. "But we didn't do anything," I say sternly. Anna rolls her eyes. "Sure," she said, unconvinced. "We were up late because we were pulling a prank on Flynn," I said. "Elsa pulled a prank! Yea right," Anna said. "I'm serious. It was really funny. We were in Flynn's closet and we made a bunch of noise. He got so scared that he went to get Punzie. We jumped out and scared them. It was hilarious," I said. "Aww, why didn't you guys invite me along?" Anna asks, making a pouting face. "You guys all went to sleep," I argued.

Flynn and Rapunzel come upstairs. "I thought I smelled toast. Did you make me a piece?" Flynn asked. "Make your own," I said. "Your so polite," Flynn said sarcastically. "So, what's the plan for today?" Punzie asks. "Well there's something that I've always wanted to do but I was never old enough," Anna said. "What's that?" I ask. "Snorkeling. There's this awesome coral reef snorkeling place not to far from here. I think it would be fun but I was too young when we used to come here," Anna said. "That sounds like fun," Punzie said. "What sounds like fun?" Merida asks, coming up stairs. "Snorkeling. You in?" Anna asks. "Sounds dangerous. I'm in!" Merida says. "So brave, like always," Flynn jokes. "I'm in," I say. "I guess I'll go too if all of you are going?" Flynn says. Kristoff comes upstairs next. He starts making himself something to eat. "Kristoff, are you in for snorkeling?" Anna asks. "Um, sure," Kristoff says. I walk into my room to make sure my bathing suit has dried and I have an extra towel.

On my way out of my room, I pass Elsa's and see that she's awake sitting at the edge of her bed. "Els, we're thinking about going snorkeling. Are you in?" I ask. Elsa turns to face me. "Sure, Jack," she says. I walk in and sit next to her. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Just thinking. Don't worry about it," Elsa says. "Okay, well we're eating breakfast now so you should come out and get something to eat," I say. Elsa smiles. "I'll be out in a minute," she says. I go back out to the living room and see Hiccup and Astrid are up. "Come on, Hiccup. It'll be fun," Astrid begs. "Fine," Hiccup says reluctantly. "Okay so now we just need Elsa to come," Anna says. "I just talked to her. She's in," I say. "YAY!" Anna says, overjoyed. "I'll look up directions on my phone. I think we just need to bring our bathing suits and towels. They supply all the gear at the place," Anna said.

Elsa came out. "We better get there early," Kristoff says. "Okay so let's leave at 8:00," Anna said. Everyone started rushing to get ready.

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up in a good mood. Jack's gone but the place where we had slept is still warm. I get up and stretch. I sit on the edge of my bed. On the bedside table is the polaroid picture I took of me and Jack last night but there's also another picture. The picture is of me, asleep on Jack's chest and Jack has a big smile on his face. I pick it up and look at it. I wish every night could be like this.

I don't know what I would do without Jack, as sappy as that sounds.

The vacation passed quickly. Flynn drove and Punzie read off the directions on the ride home, giving Jack and I a rest. I rest my head on Jack's shoulder and fall asleep to the annoying sound of Anna and Punzie singing Taylor Swift songs. I wake up with Anna shaking me and squealing, "We're here! We're here!" I hop out of the truck and grab my bag from the trunk. We're at my house, er, castle.

We all got out and went inside. "Welcome back, my lady. We have a dinner prepared but we weren't expecting so many guests. I'll have the chef prepare more," one of the servants said and hurried off. It was already 7:00 and we were all starving after the long ride.

After we eat a huge meal, everyone leaves to get home. School starts in two days. I head upstairs and flop down on my bed. I feel drowsy so I change and get into bed. The second my head hits the bed, I fall asleep.

**Anna's POV**

Screaming. I hear screaming. I look at the clock, it's 3:00. I shoot out of bed. The screaming is coming from Elsa's room. I burst in and see her kicking and screaming in her bed. "Elsa! Wake up!" I yell, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes snap open and she gasps for breath. "Elsa," I say, worried. Her eyes dart around the room and she has a tight grip on my arm. She starts to calm down and she looks at me. "Anna," she says and hugs me tight. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I-I don't know," Elsa said. She takes a deep breath. "Jack said I have been having nightmares but I don't remember them. This time, I do," Elsa said. "That looked like more than a nightmare," I said. "It felt so real," she said.

"It's not real," I say. Elsa looks past me, still looking upset. "I'll go get you some water," I say and walk out of the room. When I get back, I see Elsa standing out on the balcony, looking out over the town. I set the glass of water down and stand next to her. "What did you see?" I ask, curious to see what had Elsa so scared. "It was terrible," she said. "You don't have to tell me," I say, sadly. "Do you need anything else?" I ask. Elsa shakes her head and so I leave.

**Elsa's POV**

_It's dark, very dark. I'm in my room. My parents are there and Anna and Jack too. I'm holding a knife. The next thing I know, my parents are on the ground, dead. Then Anna. Jack is next. I see me holding the knife up to Jack. I hear him say that he never loved me because I'm a monster. Before it ends, I hear an evil laugh then I kill him._

This is the first nightmare that I remember. This entire week has been full of nightmares but I always forgot them. I don't think I could ever forget this one, though. The rest of the night, I sit on my bed awake, far too afraid to fall asleep. I watch the sun rise and the sound of birds start. I stare at my reflection in the long mirror in my room. When I hear Anna's footsteps coming down the hall, I relax. Anna comes in. "Oh, your awake," Anna says, surprised. "Sleep well?" I ask. "Okay," she replies. "Are you feeling better?" Anna asks. "Not exactly. But I'll be okay," I say. "Alright, well breakfast is ready," Anna says. She leaves so I get dressed. I'm about to leave my room when I hear something hit my window. I walk over to my balcony and I see a small pebble.

I open the door to my balcony. "Boo!" I jump back in surprise but it's just Jack. He's floating by the tree next to my balcony. "Jack! What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by," he said. I giggle. "Why are you really here?" I ask. "To see you. Is that a problem?" he asks. "Nope," I say. He flies over and stands next to me. "Have any nightmares last night?" he asks, to my surprise. "Um, actually yes. How'd you know?" I ask. "Well you have had nightmares all week and I had to wake you out of them," he said. I guess Jack realized I was upset because he asked, "What's wrong?" I look away. "I actually remember the nightmare I had last night. Oh, Jack, It was horrible," I say. Jack hugs me. "It wasn't real Elsa. I think the nightmares are from Pitch's black sand that's still inside you," he said. "Y-You don't think that I'm… a monster do you?" I ask. "Of course not," he said.

I feel a little better but the nightmare is still so vivid in my mind. "Well, I'll see you tonight," Jack said. "You will?" I ask. "Yup. Because you're coming to my house for dinner," Jack said. "I am?" I ask. "I hope so," Jack said. "I'll be there," I say. "Great," he said. His arms wrap around me and his lips touch mine.

**Anna's POV**

I walk downstairs for breakfast. The smell of pancakes wafts through the hallway. I sit down and start eating. Elsa comes down a little later with a big smile on her face. "Why are you happy all of a sudden?" I ask. "No reason," she says. Clearly something made her happy and I am going to get it out of her. "Oh, by the way, Elsa. Kristoff asked me to prom when we were at the beach this week. It was so romantic so of course I said yes! We're going to Junior prom together. They made it the same night as senior prom, which is super convenient because you and Jack can go to the senior prom that night," Anna said. "That's nice, Anna," she said, not really listening to what I was saying. "Elsa!" I snap. She turns around quickly and I could see that she was biting her lip to keep from smiling. "Are you even listening? Why are you so happy?" I ask. "Yes I was listening! Kristoff asked you to prom! That's great, Anna!" Elsa said. "You still didn't answer my question," I say. "Oh, um, I'm going to Jack's house for dinner tonight," she said in a kind of sing-song tone. Well, that explains a lot.

We eat breakfast and I tell Elsa in detail about how Kristoff asked me to prom during a walk down the beach when the sun was setting. It was so romantic. Kristoff was quite the gentleman. Elsa seemed to have other things on her mind. One minute she would be super happy, the next a little upset. When I was done eating I went outside to get the mail. I walked down the long garden path to the front gate. As I was putting the key into the gate, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I spin around and following my instinct I punch the person in the stomach. The person grunts in pain. It's Jack. "Omigosh! Jack! I am so so so so soooo sorry! You scared me! What are you doing here? Elsa's inside," I say. "I know but I came to talk to you," he says, holding his chest where I punched him.

"Why me?" I ask. "So, I haven't asked Elsa to prom yet and-" he said but before he could finish I smacked his arm. "Jackson Frost! Are you aware that Prom is next week? They stop selling prom tickets after monday!" I snap. "Ouch! I came here for advice, not to get beat up. And, calm down! I already got the tickets! Besides, I was going to ask her but I didn't know how. You know Elsa better than anyone, do you have any ideas how I can ask her?" he asks. "I might have a few ideas," I say and give him a sly look.

**Elsa's POV**

That night, I drive to Jack's house. When I get there, I knock on the door but nobody comes to the door. I check my phone. It says 7:00 so why is Jack not here? I hear the sound of cracking ice. I look down and notice a path of ice spreading from my feet to around the back of Jack's house. Curiously, I follow the path. The path of ice leads to the tree house. "Jack?" I call when I reach the bottom. I make my way up the ladder. When I get to the top, I peak into the tree house.

"Surprise," Jack says. The tree house is decorated with christmas lights, icicles, and candles. "Omigosh! Jack, this is beautiful! Whats the occasion?" I ask. "Does there need to be an occasion?" he teases. I raise an eyebrow at him curiously. "Okay, fine. There's an occasion. A very important occasion. Not only is it our 9 month anniversary, but I also need to ask you something," he said. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed my hand. "Queen Elsa Winters of Arendelle, will you please please please go to prom with me?" he asks, very over dramatically. I giggle. "Yes," I say with a big goofy smile on my face. Jack stands up and hugs me. "Now, I believe I promised you a dinner," he said and pulled out a few containers of food. "Also, Anna mentioned you have a thing for chocolate," he said, pulling out a box of chocolates. "Of course she did," I say with a laugh. Jack offers me a chocolate and I gladly take one.

We eat the food, talk, and listen to music. Jack shows me a cool new thing he learned to do with his magic. He drew a bunny on the fog of the treehouse window. Then he made the bunny actually come to life. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Jack tried to teach me but I couldn't do it. After eating we went out into the yard to build a snowman. It was almost June but we used our powers to turn a section of the secluded back yard into a winter wonderland. With my powers, I made the body of the snowman. Jack added some stones as buttons and sticks for arms. "His head is way too big, whoops," I say with a laugh. "It's a boy?" Jack asked. "Yea, I was thinking we could name him Olaf," I say. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Jack says, moving his stick arms around. I laugh and add some more sticks to his head for hair. "He looks… perfect," I say. "Almost," Jack said and shoved a huge carrot into his head as a nose. We laugh and Jack puts his arm around me as we admire our work. We go back up to the tree house and lay down on the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. I yawn. "Tired?" Jack asked "Lately, I've been exhausted but I don't want to sleep," I say. "Nightmares?" he asks. I nod.

"It's weird. The nightmares seem to be getting worse," I say. "They'll go away eventually," Jack says but I can sense a touch of worry in his voice that he tried to conceal. I rest my head on his chest. We look through the skylight in the treehouse. The sun is setting a beautiful orange color.

We talk a little about prom and of course we chose blue as our color theme. "I better go," I say after a little while. "Right. There's school tomorrow," Jack reminds me. Jack walks me to my car and kisses me goodbye.

The next week, me and Anna spend studying and looking for prom dresses. Anna picks out a gorgeous, knee-length green dress while I choose a long, icy blue dress.

**Jack's POV**

It's soon prom night and I'm surprisingly nervous. Me and Kristoff are picking up the girls at 6:00. I put on my tuxedo, which I hate to wear. I head downstairs when I'm done getting ready. My uncle is downstairs watching the news on the tv. "Well, someone looks nice," he says. I roll my eyes. "Don't stay out too late, Jack. And, please, don't get into any trouble tonight! I mean it. And take care of Elsa. No mishaps with your powers either," he scolds. "I got it," I say, annoyed. I hear a car horn outside. "Kristoff's here," I say and head toward the door. "Take lots of pictures! Be safe! Love you!" I hear my uncle babbling behind me as I leave.

Kristoff and I get out of the car at the castle. Kristoff's family, who I've never met, isn't super rich but he does have a super nice car. We walk up to the door and I knock. After a minute, Elsa opens the door. "Come on in," she says with a big smile on her face. Elsa looks gorgeous. She has her hair tucked into an intricate bun and is wearing a beautiful dress. "You look gorgeous," I say. Elsa blushes. "Thanks, Jack," she says, with an adorable smile.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asks. "Anna! Get down here! We are going to be late!" Elsa calls. "Hold on!" I hear Anna yell from somewhere else in the castle. A minute later, Anna comes running down the huge, grand staircase while also trying to put in an earring. "Okay, I'm ready," Anna called. "Not quite," Kristoff said and gave her a corsage. I gave Elsa the beautiful, blue corsage I got her.

A woman I had seen around the castle a few times came running out with a camera. "Elsa, Anna. Pictures!" she said. The woman was an older, larger woman with kind eyes and a warm smile. Elsa grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her. We all got together for a picture, which the woman took. "Thank you, Gerda," Elsa said, in a very relaxed tone that she doesn't usually use with her servants. "Behave yourselves tonight," the woman said, eyeing me and Kristoff. "When do I not behave?" Elsa asked. "It's not you that I'm worried about," Gerda said, giving Anna a look. Elsa giggled. The woman patted Elsa's shoulder and took off back down the hall. "Ready?" I ask. Elsa nods and we all head out to the car.

When we arrive, the place is already crowded. Anna and Kristoff head off to another part of the huge building, where the junior prom was being held. "There's Punzie," Elsa says and points her out. We walk over and Punzie and Elsa start freaking out over each other's dresses. "Well, Elsa looks nice," Flynn said, eying her. "Quit checking out my girlfriend, Eugene," I tease. He rolls his eyes. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" Flynn asks. "Nope," I say. "Jack! Flynn!" I hear someone call out. I turn to see Hiccup and Astrid. "Hey dude," I say. It's weird seeing Hiccup in a suit, being so small and scrawny. Astrid is wearing a long silver dress that is defiantly different than what she usually wears. Astrid, trying to walk in her heels without falling, heads over to the other girls.

"Astrids even more taller than you than usual," Flynn teased Hiccup. "Not by that much," Hiccup mutters. "Formal wear is not my thing," I say, pulling at my uncomfortable tie. "Don't worry, I don't think any guy here actually likes wearing a tux," Flynn says, sticking his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo jacket.

"Eugene! Get over here! We need to go vote for prom king and queen!" Punzie says, pulling on Flynn's arm. Flynn sighs. "Okay, okay. Hold on, Blondie," he says and follows after her. Me and Hiccup walk over to the group of girls. "Has anyone seen Mer?" Elsa asks. "No. Mer wouldn't be caught dead at a prom," Astrid says. "I take that back," Astrid says, looking across the room. Everyone turned to see Merida walking through the crowd wearing a long, green dress with her long hair straightened. "Merida, you look great," Elsa said. "Thanks," she said shyly. Punzie and Flynn came back over. "I didn't think you would come," Astrid said. "I didn't want to but my mom made me. She's obsessed with me being a proper woman and she said that all woman should go to their prom," Merida said and rolled her eyes. "Lucky! My mom almost wouldn't let me go! She is so super overprotective," Punzie whined.

I saw Elsa look a little upset at the discussion because her own mom was dead. "Come on, Els. Let's go get some punch," I say and grab her hand. While weaving our way through the crowd, I hear Elsa complaining behind me. "You know I don't like being called Els. How would you like me calling you Jackie?" Elsa said. "I wouldn't mind," I say with a wink just to tease her. Elsa groaned in frustration.

I grab two glasses of punch and hand one to Elsa. "So, this is a prom," I say. "It's warmer than I thought. Didn't you go to prom last year?" Elsa asked. "Last year I was planning on asking Megara but we broke up before prom, so I didn't go," I said. "Wanna dance?" I ask, changing the subject. "I-I don't dance," Elsa said. I pull her towards the dance floor anyway. Elsa giggles. I spin her around playfully and she laughs.

The night passes quickly and eventually everyone gathers around to announce prom king and queen.

**Punzie's POV**

Of course I voted Jack and Elsa for prom king and queen. Those two are so adorable. Astrid and Merida agreed to vote for them too. Flynn and I danced and took pictures all night. It was amazing!

Finally, it was time to announce prom king and queen. The student body president, the despicable Hans Westergaard, steps up to the stage and adjusts the microphone. "Welcome to the Senior Prom everyone! So, now is the moment that many of you have been waiting for. I will be announcing the prom king and queen," he says and everyone starts to cheer. Hans pulls out a small index card and reads over it. The grin on his face tells me he is up to something.

Jack and Elsa are whispering about something. "Let's start with this years prom king," Hans announced. Everyone quieted down. "Prom king is… Jack Frost," Hans announced. I saw Jack look kinda surprised but he walked up to the stage. "Prom Queen is Elsa Olsen," he announced. Olsen is Anna and Elsa's fake last name to protect their royal identities. I push Elsa up toward the stage and I can see her bright red face and huge smile. She stood next to Jack. "This is strange. Shouldn't this card say your real name, Elsa? I mean, Queen Elsa Winters of Arendelle?" Hans asked with a smirk. The smile fell of Elsa's face and she froze. The crowd began to whisper. "I knew there was something familiar about her," I heard someone whisper. "It's the queen," another said.

Oh, shit.

**Jack's POV**

I could sense Elsa tense up next to me the second Hans said it. Everyone's eyes locked onto her and whispers erupted from the group of other students. I grab her arm and quickly lead her off the stage. "Come on," I say as I pull her out of the huge room. Before I go, I take a look back and all I can see is the evil look in Hans eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this update took so long but now I have more time to write so next update is coming soon! I had to write this chapter like 3 times because it kept getting deleted.**

**I would like to give credit to ItsQueenElsa for giving me the idea of Hans revealing Elsa is a queen at prom!**

**Anyways, Thanks for following/reviewing/favoring! What do you think is going to happen? Predictions? Recommendations?**

**Also, I guess a lot of you like the idea of a sequel while they are all in college so great news: I started writing it! It should be posted soon and I'll let you know in the next chapter when I will post it!**


	12. Chapter 12- Secrets

**Elsa's POV**

Why? Why was this happening? I was so close to graduation. So. Close. Everyone knows now that i'm a queen. I don't know what to do. Jack drags me off the stage and to the back of the school. We're alone. "Elsa, look at me. I know this seems bad-" he says. "Seems bad? It is bad! Everyone knows I am a queen! This will change everything!" I say, holding back tears. "All it will change is how people treat you at school," he said, cupping my face in his hands. "I don't think I can go to this school anymore. It's not safe if this gets out," I say. "I'll protect you. Besides, Arendelle is a small kingdom. Nobody wants you dead," he said. "How do you know? Another country could send an assassin after me and I have no protection at school," I say. "We'll figure it out," he says and gives me a hug.

Thankfully, it's friday so I have the weekend to figure things out. Gerda insisted that I finish the school year at homeschool. "I can't! There is one week left! It's impossible to get my transcript and all that before graduation," I argue. "Elsa, it's for your own good," she says. I know it is, but something inside me wants to finish the last week in public school.

Anna finds out from Jack what happened at prom. I feel bad for her. She liked public school so much and now she can't go either.

Monday comes and I get up for school. I realize that I can't go to school and sigh. Anna comes into my room. "Your up too?" she asks. "Yea," I mutter. "I can't believe Hans would do that. I just don't understand why," she said. "I know why. It's all because I made a fool of him by punching him at that party. And the time he asked me out and I declined. And the time Jack beat him up to get him away from me," I say. "That gives him no right to do that to you," Anna says. "So close to graduation," I mutter.

The entire week, me and Anna find things to do and pass the time. The last week is finals but we need to miss them. "Elsa! Elsa! I have good news from the principle. So, he heard what happened and is letting us take all the finals that we missed at a different time, alone!" Anna squealed. "Are you serious?" I ask, overjoyed. "Deadly," Anna says. I give Anna a hug and she squeals with joy. I finally check my phone, which I have tried to avoid doing all week and see I have 10texts from Punzie, 3 texts from Astrid and Merida, 1 text from Flynn, and 12 missed calls from Jack. They are probably freaking out. I decide to call Jack and see how things are going. The phone rings not even once before I hear Jack on the other end.

"Hello? Elsa?" he says through the phone, desperately.

"Hey, Jack," I say.

"How are… things?" he asks.

"Everything's good. Me and Anna got special permission to take all the finals we missed another time," I say.

"That's amazing! Things are going okay here. You are the talk of the school," he says.

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"There's only one more week until we graduate. Are you coming to graduation?" he asks.

There's a long pause while I consider going.

"No. I'm sorry, Jack. It's too risky and I don't want to put up with other students," I say.

"I get it. I'll miss you," he says.

I laugh. "I'll miss you too," I say. Anna, who is sitting next to me reading a magazine, groans. I glare at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I still have those 1975 tickets for next week. I was thinking I could pick you up at 5:00," he said.

"Sounds good," I say. I had actually forgotten about those tickets I had bought Jack for christmas.

"Ok, great. See you soon?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully," I say.

"Bye, Els," he said.

"Bye," I say. I don't even complain that he called me Els. Usually it bothers me but this time, surprisingly, I kind of liked it.

The week flies by and soon it's the day of graduation. I'm laying in my bed trying to imagine what it's like to walk up on the stage, shake the administrators hand, and hold a diploma. My thoughts are interrupted when Anna bursts into my room. "Elsa, I think you should go to graduation," she says. "What? Are you crazy?" I say. "Yes, I am. Now get up and put on that beautiful dress I bought you on and get to your high school graduation," Anna demands. "Anna, that's silly," I say. "I mean it Elsa!" she says and goes into my closet. She comes out with the beautiful green dress she bought me as a gift for graduation. "Put this on, right now, or else," Anna says. "Or else what, Anna? I'm not going and that's final," I snap. "Or… Or else… Or else I'll take your ticket to the concert and Jack can bring me! I like the 1979," Anna said. "You mean the 1975?" I ask. "Uh, yea. That's what I meant," she said. "Sure," I said sarcastically. "Anyways, Elsa, you need to go. Look at yourself! You've been mopping around all week. You're going," Anna said. "Who is going where?" I heard Gerda say as she entered my room. "Elsa, if you think your going to graduation, I'm sorry sweetie but I highly recommend you don't. For your own safety," she said. "Try telling Anna that," I mutter.

"Anna, you know Elsa can't go to graduation. We can just have her diploma mailed here," Gerda said. Anna pouted. "But-" she started to argue but then stopped and let out a big sigh. "Elsa, I will have the chef make you a big graduation dinner instead. I'm very sorry," Gerda said and left the room. Anna went over and closed the door. "Come on, Elsa. I'm sneaking you out of here," she said. "Anna! Stop it!" I snapped. Anna came over and started to literally drag my body off of the bed. "Elsa! What have you been eating? You're so heavy," she complained. "Wow, thanks," I muttered. She put me down in my vanity chair and pulled out a brush. She brushed through my hair and threw it up in a fancy braid. She did my makeup super nice and handed me the dress. "Either your changing into this or I will put it on you by force," Anna said. "Anna-" I started to complain. She started to pull at my shirt. "Okay, okay," I said, smacking Anna's hand away. I went into the bathroom and reluctantly put on the dress. Sure it would be easy for me to kick Anna out but there was a reason I haven't yet. I want to go to graduation.

I come out of the bathroom in the beautiful dress. I see Anna with a satisfied grin on her face. "Anna, I don't think this is a good idea," I mutter. "Of course it's not. I'll cover for you and say you are too forlorn to leave your room. You don't want to be reminded of graduation because it's just too sad," Anna says over dramatically. I roll my eyes. "I'm just going to get my diploma then I'm leaving immediately," I say. Anna nods. "Let's go, then," she says. "How do we get out without being caught. Gerda wouldn't let you leave," Anna says. "You can be the distraction," I say. "Well okay," Anna said. "Follow me and I'll get Gerda into the kitchen," Anna says.

Anna walks into the hall and gives the signal that coast is clear. I follow from a distance. She turns the corner. "Oh, hello Gerda!" Anna says really loud, to make sure I heard. "I was bringing Elsa some hot chocolate. Poor girl. I know how much she wanted to go to graduation," I hear Gerda say. "Listen, Gerda. I'll bring Elsa the hot chocolate. She is really upset. She doesn't want to see anyone right now. I'll meet you down in the kitchen in a minute, okay?" Anna said. I heard some footsteps walk down the hall and a few seconds later, Anna came around the corner with a hot chocolate. She set it in my room than came back out and led me down the hall. Anna snuck me past the kitchen and left me with a clear escape to the front entrance.

When I get out of the castle, I feel free. The early summer air is refreshing. I get in my car and drive to the school.

**Jack's POV**

Graduation was a little boring at first. A few students made super long, boring, speeches and teachers talked about our accomplishments. Finally, they began to announce students. Each time one of my friends was called, the rest of us clapped even louder.

_Merida Dunbroch_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

_Jack Frost_

Finally, It was my turn. I walked up to the stage and shook the principles hand. He have me my diploma and I walked back to my seat.

_Rapunzel Gothel_

_Hiccup Haddock the third_

_Astrid Hofferson_

Eventually they got to the part everyone knew was coming, Elsa. Of course she isn't here but the principle made it his duty to announce her name anyway.

_Elsa Olsen_

There was a long pause. Everyone was deathly silent. The principle pulled out the next diploma and approached the microphone to announce the next person. "Wait," I heard someone yell as they approached the stage. It was Elsa.

"Elsa?" I heard Punzie whisper next to me. She looked stunning. The principle, along with everyone else, was shocked to see her. "Oh, miss Olsen, er, Winters. I have your diploma. What a pleasant surprise to have you join us today," the principle said. Elsa smiled as he handed her the High School diploma. She walked off the stage. It was the first time that nobody clapped. Everyone was still shocked she came. There was tons of whispering throughout the crowd of students. Elsa had disappeared. The principle continued to call students up and things went back to somewhat normal. "Did you know Elsa was coming?" Punzie asks me. "No," I say.

After graduation is over, I drive to Elsa's house. Surprisingly, there are no guards at the castle gates tonight. I park my car and walk up to the front entrance. I knock and a minute later, a woman opens the door who I recognize as Gerda. "Come in, Jack," the woman says kindly. "Thank you," I say and step inside. "I will go fetch Elsa," the woman said and hurried off.

**Elsa's POV**

I got back as soon as I could. I snuck in, thankfully Anna still had all the guards and servants either off duty or away from the front entrance. I hurried up to my room and pulled my hair out from the fancy braid that Anna had put it in. There was a knock on the door. "Elsa, there is someone here to see you," Gerda said. "Um, hold on," I said. I slipped off the wedges and the dress and hurried to find something casual to wear. I put on an old tee shirt and a skirt. "Elsa? Are you alright in there?" Gerda asked again. "Yea, just give me a second," I called back. I put my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, like how it was the last time Gerda saw me. I ran over and opened the door. "Elsa, there is someone here to- oh, what's the occasion? Were you expecting to see Jack?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Oh, well it's just that you usually only do your makeup that nice for special occasions," Gerda pointed out.

I forgot to take the makeup off. Nothing got by Gerda. She was super observant and smart. "Oh, yea I was expecting him," I say. I guess Jack is the person that's here to see me. I hurry off downstairs to avoid Gerda's intimidating look. I can tell she knows something is going on. "Hey, Jack," I call when I see him. "Elsa! You said you weren't going to go to graduation but then you-" he started to say but I covered his mouth with my hand. Jack pulled my hand away. "What's the big idea? I want to know why you lied to me, Elsa. Is there something you're not telling me because I-" he started to say. I realized he wasn't going to shut up so I did the only thing I could think to do and I kissed him. I guess you could say that shut him up.

When I pulled away, I could see he was a little confused but he didn't look so mad anymore. "Elsa?" Jack asked. I grab his hand and lead him outside. I close the door behind me and lead him towards the gardens. We sit down on one of the marble benches by the rose bushes. "Listen, Jack. I didn't think that I was going to go. Anna told me that I should and I realized that I really wanted to. I had to sneak out so none of the servants, not even Gerda know that I went. I had to do this for myself," I said. "I get it," he said. "Thanks, Jack," I say and give him a hug.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa is busy all week trying to keep the weekend free for the concert. I don't see her while she takes care all of the finals that she missed then finishes making a trade deal with another neighboring kingdom.

Finally, the weekend comes. Saturday night, I take my dad's truck to Elsa's and arrive right on time. I ran up to the door and knock. I hear footsteps running towards the door. It flies open and I can see Elsa standing there with a big smile on her face. "I got it all done! Everything is done! Lets go," she said in a hurry and pulled me along to my truck.

"Someone looks excited," I say when we get in the car. "I've never been to a concert," Elsa said. "Well then this will be an experience," I say and start driving.

The concert is so much fun. I can tell Elsa had fun too. We get back to the car and Elsa starts giggling. "What?" I ask. "You were right. That was fun," she said.

**Elsa's POV**

The concert was incredible. I had so much fun. I actually feel like an ordinary teenager when I'm with Jack.

On the drive back, we talk about how great it feels to be done with high school. I still haven't told Jack that Anna surprised me with my acceptance letter to Berk University and we would be going to the same college. Jack had been accepted to Berk University a few weeks ago and it was his to college. I feel my stomach rumble. "I'm hungry," I said, changing the subject. "Me too. How about we go back to my house and order a pizza. It should be 10:00 by the time we get there," he says. "That sounds wonderful," I say. Honestly, eating greasy food and relaxing at Jack's house does sound pretty tempting.

Jack pulls into his driveway and I notice his uncle's car is gone. "Your uncles not home?" I ask. "He's away for business this weekend," Jack says. We head inside and I sit on the couch while Jack calls the local pizza place.

Jack comes over and sits on the couch next to me. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asks. "No," I say, trying to hide my slight exhaustion. "Okay, yes," I say and lay down, resting my head on his lap. "I do have some good news though," I say. "And what's that?" he asks. I can't help but smile. "We're going to go to college together," I say. "What? We are- Elsa! Are you telling me your going to Berk University? This is fantastic!" he says. "Anna gave me my acceptance letter the other day," I say. "Well, I guess we need to celebrate," he said and leaned in for a kiss.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but we stopped when we heard the doorbell chime. Jack got up and answered the door. He came back with the pizza. "How good are you at video games?" he asked. "How good are you at excepting defeat?" I ask with a smirk. "That's it. Your on," Jack said and led me upstairs with the box of pizza. We sat on his bed and he took out two video game controllers.

We ate pizza and played video games for a while. All my responsibilities seemed to disappear. In the racing game we were playing, Jack hit my car off the road. "Oh, fuck you, Jack. I was going to win. That was so not fair," I say. "I win," Jack yells with a laugh, flopping down on the bed. I lay down next to him. "I should probably go," I whisper. My lips brush against his neck. To my surprise, Jack grabbed my shoulders and rolled over so he was on top of me. "Or you could stay," he said with an attractive grin. I smile and connect our lips. Jack smells like pine trees and mint; it's intoxicating.

Without much thought, I start to pull at his hoodie. "Elsa, we don't have to do this," he says, running his fingers through my hair. "Oh, we're doing this," I said with a grin. I pull off his hoodie. I feel Jack pulling off my shirt and I toss it aside. I feel Jack's eyes on me and I couldn't help feeling self conscious. "What?" I ask. "Nothing. Your just so beautiful," he says. I can't stop the blush that's on my face.

**Jack's POV**

I haven't seen Elsa this carefree in a while. She looks even more beautiful when she is smiling.

I wrapped my arms around her and we laid together for a while. Elsa traces circles with her finger on my chest. "Jack?" she asks, seeing if I'm still awake. "Yea?" I reply. "You make me happy," she said with a yawn. "You make me happy too," I say. It isn't long until I can tell she's asleep.

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up and without even opening my eyes I can tell that I'm not wearing much clothes. That's when I feel that I'm not alone in bed. My legs and arms are entertained with someone else's. My eyes snap open and I see a sleeping Jack in front of me. We are holding hands and even though he is asleep, he still has a good grip on my hand. I remember what happened last night and I can't help but smile.

For once, I actually feel… cold. That's the only way that I can explain it. I slip out of bed and stand on the ground. That's when I realize the entire bedroom is basically frozen solid. I walk over and grab Jack's hoodie off the ground. I slip it over my head. It's huge on me but it's super comfortable. There's ice on the walls, bed, and floor. Icicles hang from the ceiling.

I walk back over to the bed and crawl in. I'm still tired, it must be extremely early.

The next time I wake up, I am less out of it and more alert. I sit up in bed so fast that I wake Jack up. Jack looks startled but then he sees me and relaxes. "Good morning," he says. "Damn. Was I here all night?" that stupid question is all I can think to say. Jack nods. "No good morning back?" Jack teases. I roll my eyes. "Good morning," I say. My eyes happen to fall on the clock on Jack's night stand. 7:10. "Shit! Anna is going to be freaking out if she sees that I didn't come home last night!" I say in a panic. I start to climb out of bed but Jack's hand grabs my arm and he pulls me back.

"Do you need to go?" Jack complains. I smile. "I might not even make it back before Anna gets up even if I leave now," I say. "I know a really fast way you can get back home," Jack says. "How?" I ask. "I can fly, remember?" Jack says. "Hell no. You remember I don't like flying," I say. "Well then you will just have to be late and Anna will find out you weren't home last night," Jack said. "Thats it! I can let Anna know that I wasn't home last night! I just can't let her know I was here last night," I say. "How are you going to do that?" he asks. "Simple. I call Punzie, tell her that if anyone asks I slept over at her house after the concert," I say with a grin. I pull out my phone and am happy to see that there are no missed calls or texts from Anna which means she is still asleep. I dial Punzie's cell phone number.

On the last ring, she picks up. "Elsa! This is a surprise! Why are you calling me so early?" Punzie asks. Even at 7:15 in the morning, that girl has way too much energy. "I have a favor I need to ask you," I say. "I don't know, I mean, I'm pretty busy. I just finished my chores so now I was planning on reading a few books or maybe paint, oh or play guitar and knit! I might even have time to cook if I don't-" Punzie went on. "No, it's a simple favor. I just need you to cover for me. If anyone asks where I was last night, tell them that I was at your house and I slept over," I say into the phone. "Why would you need me to lie about where you were? Weren't you going to that concert with Jack last night?" Punzie asks. "Yeah, we went to the concert. Anyways, Punzie, I-" I started but Punzie cut me off. "Wait. So where did you go after the concert?" she asked. Suddenly, Punzie gasped super loud. "Elsa! I know where you were! You were with Jack! Don't even try to deny it! Now tell me everything!" Punzie squealed.

Jack couldn't help it and started laughing. "Is that Jack? He's with you? Hi, Jack," Punzie screamed into the phone. At this point, I couldn't help but laugh too. "Punzie, please keep your mouth shut. Remember, if anyone asks, I was at your house last night after the concert. I'm counting on you. I don't want Anna to freak out," I say. "Your secret is safe with me," Punzie said. Me and Jack let out a breath of relief. "Next time I see you, though, I am hearing all the-" she said but I hung up before she could continue.

"Anyways, I better get going," I say. "I'll give you a ride," Jack said, getting out of bed. He realized I was wearing his sweater. "Oh, sorry. Here, I'll take it off," I said, about to pull it over my head. "No, it's okay. It looks much better on you," he said. I grabbed my shorts and slipped them on.

We ran downstairs and into the car. Jack drove to the castle and dropped me off by the gates so Anna couldn't see who dropped me off. I walk up to the castle and knock on the door. Anna flung open the door. "There you are! Elsa, I was worried sick! I just tried calling you when I noticed you weren't in your bed," Anna said and threw her arms around me. "So, where were you, anyway?" Anna asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "I was at Punzie's. I slept over after the concert," I say, trying to be as casual as I can. I don't like lying to Anna but there is no way I am telling her where I was. "Why do you have Jack's hoodie on?" she asked, still sounding suspicious. "Um, he… gave it to me at the concert. I was cold," I made up. Anna nodded but I could tell she wasn't sure if she should believe me or not.

"Elsa, next time call me if your going to some random sleepover. Man, I can't believe I wasn't invited," she said. "It was a very last minute thing. Um, you can call Punzie about it if you really want to," I said, a little nervously. "What did you do at this alleged 'sleepover'?" Anna asked. "Not much. It was late when I got there so we went to sleep. Now, that's enough, Anna," I said and walked up to my room.

**Jack's POV**

After Elsa leaves, I have to find a way to thaw my entire bedroom before my uncle gets home tonight. I turn the heat way up in the upstairs. After three hours, most of the ice and frost has melted but now everything is wet from the melted ice. I grab towels and start drying the carpet.

By the time my uncle gets home, all the evidence is gone. "Jack! I'm home!" I hear my uncle's voice from downstairs. I run out of my room and down the stairs. "Oh, hey uncle moon," I say casually. "No parties while I was gone? I'm impressed," he says. My uncle honestly thinks that I'm the biggest trouble maker there is. Well, he's sorta right. "Nope, no parties," I say confidently. It wasn't a lie, after all. "No friends over?" he asks. "Nope," I say. This isn't technically a lie. Elsa isn't my friend, she is my _girlfriend_. "You didn't have your girlfriend sleepover here while I was gone, did you?" my uncle asks. I freeze. My uncle starts laughing. "I'm just messing with you, Jack. I trust you," he says. I laugh nervously. "So, what _did_ you do while I was gone?" he asks. "Well me and Elsa went to that concert last night, which was fun," I say, glad that he changed the subject. "I'm glad you had fun, Jack. Do you have plans tonight?" he asks. "Actually, yeah. I'm going over to Flynn's tonight," I say. My uncle nods and then goes upstairs to unpack from his trip.

That night, I head over to Flynn's. When I got there, Kristoff and Hiccup were already on the xbox and Flynn was waiting for his turn. "Jack! You made it," Flynn says.

We spend the night just hanging out. We head outside, where Flynn starts a bonfire. We sit around it. We all figure out that we all got accepted to Berk University. "I guess we're going to college together!" Flynn yells. "Well, you guys are," Kristoff mutters. Kristoff is still a year younger than the rest of us. "Don't worry dude! The campus is only an hour or so away," Hiccup says. "You guys will be having lots of fun, I'm sure. I'll try to visit as much as I can," Kristoff said. "Elsa got accepted there too so I'm sure Anna will visit plenty. You can visit with Anna," I say. "Really? That's great!" Kristoff says, looking a little less upset.

"How _is_ Elsa?" Flynn asks. That question kind of threw me off, coming from Flynn. "She's… good," I say. Flynn gives me a look, like he knows something, but I dismiss it. "Anyways, what are our plans for the summer?" Kristoff asks. "I'm going with Astrid's family to the Isle of Berk. Both our ancestors are from Berk so we are spending a lot of July and August there," Hiccup says. "If your going to start arguing that there used to be dragons living there, I'm not rooming with you in college," Flynn teases. "I was 5 years old, Flynn! 5!" Hiccup argues. I guess when Hiccup was younger, he thought he saw a real live dragon when his family visited Berk. After that, he has a weird thing for dragons.

"Anyone want a drink?" Flynn asks. We all nod and Flynn heads inside. I follow after him to help him out. We get inside and the second we do, Flynn spins around. "Jack, just the guy I wanted to talk to," he says. "Um, okay?" I say, confused. "You know, I have a hell of a lot of respect for you, dude. I mean I heard about what you did last night and I-" he started. "Wait, what?" I ask, startled. How does Flynn know? "Punzie kinda told me. It slipped out. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Flynn said with a wink. "You better not tell anyone! I mean it!" I warn. "Why don't you want people to know? You made love to a queen. That's freaking awesome!" Flynn said. His words got to me. Elsa was a queen, I hadn't really thought too much about it before. "Oh. my. god. Elsa_ is_ a queen! What does that mean? Is that bad?" I say in a panic. "Heck no! Sleeping with a hot queen is awesome! That's every guys dream," Flynn says with a laugh. "Flynn! I'm not joking!" I snap. "I'm not either," he argues. I'm about to argue again but the door flies open.

"You guys gonna be much longer? It's starting to get really late. Actually, I should probably go now or my mom will freak out," Kristoff says. "Me too! I didn't realize how long we've been here! You know how my dad is," Hiccup says, coming in the door. Hiccup's dad _is_ pretty intimidating. "Well, I'll see you guys soon," Flynn said and waved them goodbye.

When they leave he turns back to me. "As I was saying Jack, just because Elsa is a queen doesn't mean anything. Well, except you can check off 'make love with a super hot queen' from your bucket list," he said. "Flynn, I don't know what to do. I didn't even consider the fact that Elsa is a queen while it was happening! What happens if we break up? What happens if-" I start babbling on again. "Jack, you're over thinking it. It was Elsa's decision too and if she is happy, isn't that what matters?" Flynn asks. I think about it. "I guess it is, Flynn. Wow, for a moron, you give good advice," I say. "I know. Wait, moron?" he says. I laugh and start heading toward the door. "See you later, moron," I say before I close the door to his house behind me.

I can't seem to fall asleep. No matter how hard I try, something is bothering me. Some instinct tells me to call Elsa, so I do.

"Hey," I say when I hear her pick up. "Jack? Is everything all right?" I hear her tired voice on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering how you are… you know, about the other night," I say. "What do you mean?" she asks. "You don't… regret anything, do you?" I ask. I wait nervously for her response. "No. Not one bit," she says. I feel relieved. "Why? Do you?" she asks. "No, no, no. Not at all. I was just doing some thinking and I was curious. It's been bothering me so I needed to ask," I say. "Well my answer is no. I love you, Jack," she says quietly. "I love you too," I say. I hear her hang up so I hang up too. Finally, I fall asleep.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Okay, so maybe I'm not good at keeping secrets. When I found out that Elsa had spent the night at Jack's it was killing me. I need to tell someone! I head to Flynn's house, we had plans to hang out anyway. I get out of the car and knock on his door. Flynn opens it and spins me around when he sees me. "I missed you," he says. "Missed you too," I say with a laugh. "How have you been?" Flynn asks. "Jack and Elsa slept together," I say. When I realize that I said it, my hands flew over my mouth. "What?" Flynn yells. I barely even made it into Flynn's house before the truth shot out of me. I wasn't even under pressure! "You can't tell anyone!" I say in a panic. Elsa would kill me if that got out. She has a big reputation to uphold. "What?" Flynn yells again. "Oh, you heard me, Rider!" I say. Flynn has this goofy look on his face. I groan. "It's supposed to be a secret between me and Elsa but now I just told you! Oh, please don't let Elsa know that I told you! Please, please, please!" I beg. "I won't," Flynn says with a sigh. "Yay!" I squeal.

I feel so much better with that off my chest. Me and Flynn hang out the rest of the afternoon at his place. His parents made a wonderful lunch for us. When it got a little later, Flynn told me that Jack, Hic, and Kristoff were coming over so I left.

**Elsa's POV**

I get a call from Rapunzel that night. "Hello?" I ask when I pick it up. For some reason, I'm a little paranoid. "Hey, Elsa. Okay, I have something I need to tell you but please don't get upset. I mean, It's not terrible but it will seem really, really bad. Don't kill me. I mean, I know you said not to tell anybody and I want you to trust me but-" Punzie was talking really fast and I wasn't quite sure what she was saying. "Punzie! Spit it out!" I snap. "I told Flynn," she says. "You what?" I ask. "It slipped out! Don't worry, Flynn said he won't tell anybody," Punzie said. In retrospect, trusting Punzie with a big secret wasn't my best idea. "You didn't tell anyone else, _right_?" I ask. "No. I just needed to tell somebody! It was _killing_ me," Punzie whines. "But nobody else can find out, alright," I say sternly. "Yup. _Now_, your secrets safe with me," she said.

I guess I have some business to take care of. I storm out of the house and get in my car. I drive to Flynn's house. When I get there, I knock on the door but don't wait for anyone to answer. I storm inside and bump into Flynn. "Elsa! Do you usually barge into people's houses uninvited?" he asks with a smirk. "No. Now, listen, Flynn. I heard that you know where I was last night," I say, getting really close to his face. "Um, what? Psh, no. W-why would I know that?" he asks, nervously. "Flynn!" I snap. "Alright, alright! Fine! I know where you were last night and what went down," he says with a sly grin. "Can you keep your mouth shut?" I say through my teeth. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," he says with a sly grin. I groan. "What do you want from me to not tell anyone that I slept with Jack?" I ask. "Sleep with me?" he asks. "What? No," I yell. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But I do need money for my date with Punzie tomorrow," he says. I sigh and take out my wallet. I hand him twenty bucks.

"Only twenty?" he asks with a smirk. He knows I'm rich. I turn to walk towards the door. "You know, I was going to tell Hiccup and Kristoff. Maybe I will. I mean, Kristoff usually tells Anna everything," Flynn says. I see the satisfied smile on his face when I turn back around.

"You wouldn't tell," I said. "Oh, really?" he says and pulls out his phone. "Flynn!" I snap. I hand him thirty dollars. "Take it," I say. "Thank you very much. Pleasure doing business with you," he says with a wink. "Flynn, I need to know I can trust you," I say sternly. "Elsa, I promise I will not tell anyone," he says, honestly. "Thanks, Flynn. I'm counting on you. I just don't want Anna to find out. She looks up to me and I'm supposed to be a good example for her," I say. "Ha! What an example," Flynn says sarcastically. "Flynn!" I yell. "I'm joking," he says and playfully punches my arm. "Well I'll see you around then, Elsie," he says. "It's Elsa," I snap. "Jeez, I've never seen you act so intimidating. I must say, it's pretty sexy. I see why Jack is totally crazy for you," Flynn jokes. I glare at him.

"Oh, come on, Elsa. I know your on edge. Can I tell you something?" he asks, a little more seriously. I nod. "Have you ever met Punzie's mom, Ms. Gothel?" he asks. Actually, now that I think about it, I have never been to Punzie's house or met her mother. I shake my head. "Well lucky you because that lady is freaking terrifying! Anyways, one night a while back, me and Punzie were in your exact situation and Punzie was so paranoid that her mother would find out and want to kill her," Flynn says with a laugh. "Really?" I ask. Flynn nods. "We begged everyone not to tell so that it didn't get out. Luckily, her crazy mother never found out," Flynn said. "Your point?" I ask. "That it will be fine, Elsa. Nobody else knows besides me and Punzie. Besides, what is the worst that can happen if Anna finds out? You can't let it control your life. Aren't you happy with the choices you've made in your life?" Flynn asks. "Not all of them but that choice I am. Anyways, thanks Flynn," I say. I can't believe it but I actually appreciate Flynn's advice. "No prob," Flynn says. I give him a hug and surprisingly feel a lot better.

* * *

**Extra long chapie! Yay!**

**Thanks to those of you who followed/favored/reviewed! What do you think will happen next in the last chapter? (Sorry but there is only one more chapter until they head off to college)! Predictions? Recommendations? **

**Additionally, I would like to say that Flynn ****doesn't**** like Elsa as more than a friend. His character is just very flirty and funny (he jokes around a lot and teases the other characters). He is loyal to Rapunzel. Maybe I will have more Flypunzel in the college sequel so their relationship is more clear. **

**Also, thanks for all the "I hate you" comments. Those make me feel great! Love you too ;)**

**ItsQueenElsa: I send you a private message as a reply to your last review! (You can view PMs by clicking on your username in the top right corner, then click the Private Messaging tab on the left).**


	13. Chapter 13- Final Chapter

**Jack's POV**

I come home from hanging out with Flynn one afternoon to find my uncle sitting in the living room. "Jack! We need to talk," he says. This can't be good. "What did I do this time?... It wasn't me!" I say nervously. "Jack, take a seat," he says. Wow, whatever I did must have been really bad. "Jack, why didn't you tell me? Did you not know?" Uncle Moon asks. "Um, I don't know what your talking about," I say, confused. "Damn it, Jack! I'm talking about Elsa!" he yells. "What about her? You already know she has powers like me!" I say back. "Jackson Overland Frost, don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about! Elsa is the queen of Arendelle! The entire town is talking about it!" he yells. "You don't look surprised! D-Did you know?" he asks. "Yes! I knew! Okay?" I yell. "Jack! You have been dating a queen for months now and never told me?" he asks, already knowing the answer. "I had to find out from other parents in town. They told me that my son was hanging around with the queen of Arendelle," he says. He continues to rant on about how stupid it is of me to date a queen.

"Uncle Moon!" I snap. He looks over at me. "I didn't know Elsa was a queen when we started dating! I found out a month or so after," I say. He seems to calm down but I can tell something is bothering him. "Jack. I'm sorry but I am not going to allow you to date her," he says. Everything seems to freeze. Did he really just say that? "W-What?" I stutter. My uncle opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him. "I can't believe you!" I yell. "Jack-" he starts. "No! Stop! You can't tell me what to do! Me and Elsa have been dating for months and it didn't matter to you then!" I yell. I can feel my eyes starting to water in anger. "Jack, that was before I found out that she is a queen. You don't realize what that entails," he says. "It doesn't entail anything! I actually love Elsa but I guess you don't care about that," I snap.

"What if the relationship goes well and you become a king? You aren't capable of that, Jack. Or if the relationship ends badly you will be a distraction to her. She is a queen! That entails a lot of responsibilities that you don't understand," Uncle Moon yells. "And _you_ do? Last time I checked, you were unemployed for months until you found your last job. How would you know about responsibility? And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? I'm not even your real son!" I yell. I immediately regret saying that. I can see my words hurt my uncle. I do the only thing I can think to do, I leave.

I run upstairs to my room and collapse on my bed. I don't feel like leaving my room ever again. I can't believe my uncle would tell me to break up with Elsa. But what bothers me even worse is how mean I was to him. I didn't really mean anything I said but I was mad. An hour or so later, there is a knock on my door. I hear the door click open and footsteps approach me. I don't turn to see who it is because I already know it's my uncle. "Jack?" he says. I don't turn towards him.

"Jack, listen, I'm sorry. I did some thinking. Look, It was wrong of me to say what I said. You know, I used to be in love. I was in love with a beautiful girl a very long time ago," he says. "What happened to her?" I catch myself saying. "She died in an accident," he says. "Uncle Moon, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said before," I say. "It's okay, Jack. I think we both said things we regret. But my point is, I didn't realize how important Elsa is to you. Knowing you, you probably would have dated her anyway!" he says. I can't help but laugh at my uncles comment. "I will allow you to date her," he says. "Really?" I ask. He nods. "Thanks, Uncle Moon," I say.

"How about you invite Elsa over here for dinner," he says. "Uh, okay," I say. He gets up to leave. "Wait! Uncle Moon, can you do me a favor and not treat Elsa any different when she comes over. She doesn't like being treated like a queen, that's why she didn't want me to tell you," I say. He nods.

I go downstairs at 7:00 when Elsa said she was coming. I can see my uncle waiting by the door. "Uncle Moon, you don't need to open the door for her," I say. I can already tell this dinner is not going to go well.

The doorbell rings and my uncle opens the door.

**Elsa's POV**

The next few weeks I am super busy with meetings. I finally hear from Jack and he invites me over for dinner with him and his uncle. Jack's uncle doesn't know I'm a queen and that's how I like it. Jack's house is the one place where I am not treated like a queen but instead like a normal girl.

I get in my car and drive over. When I ring the doorbell, the door flies open. "Elsa! Welcome, uh, come on in," Manny says. I step inside and I see Jack roll his eyes and nervously run his hand through his hair. Manny holds the door open as I walk in. I can tell something is different and it doesn't take me long to figure it out. "Does he know?" I ask Jack. "Was it that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job," Manny says. I laugh.

"You couldn't have made it any more obvious," Jack mutters. "Sorry, Elsa. I know you wanted it to be a secret," Manny says. "It's okay. It's kind of impossible to keep it a secret now that almost everyone knows," I say.

We sit down at the table. I can see his uncle worked extra hard on making a nice meal. Jack tells me that he is going away with his uncle to Germany in August. "That sounds fun," I say. "Do you have any plans this summer, Elsa?" Manny asks. "Just meetings in surrounding kingdoms and stuff. I think I am going to stay in the Southern Isles for a week or two in July to discuss trade. Anna and I were trying to find time to get away but we are just too busy," I say. His uncle seems very interested in my duties as queen. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like having these responsibilities at such a young age?" Manny asks. I see Jack shoot him a glare. "Um, it's okay. It was tough at first, dealing with my parents death at the same time. But now it's more routine stuff," I say. "Oh, no. Not now!" I hear Jack complain. He runs over to the window. "What is it, Jack?" Manny asks. "The lights," he says.

"Jack, you need to go," Manny says. "I'm not leaving now! Not this time. It's probably nothing," Jack says. "Uh, what's going on?" I ask. "North uses the northern lights to summon the guardians to the North Pole," Jack says. "Jack! Go," Manny instructs. "But I can't leave Elsa here," he says. "Then take her," he says. "To the North Pole?" Jack says. "You better go or they will send Phil after you again," Manny warns.

Immediately after he says that, a portal opens up in the wall and a huge yeti walks out. "Oh, hey Phil. I was just on my way," Jack says casually. "Elsa, you remember Phil, one of North's yetis," Jack says. "Um, hello," I say. The yeti waves politely but then picks Jack up by the hood of his hoodie and tosses him into the portal. I look over at his uncle in concern but his uncle doesn't look worried. "You can go, Elsa. It leads to the North Pole," his uncle says. The yeti gestures towards the portal politely. I hesitantly approach the portal. It glows a bright green color and swirls fast. I get close to it and feel it pulling me in.

Next thing I know, I am tumbling through the air and land on the ground hard. I open my eyes and look around. I landed on top of someone. It's Jack. I look around and I can see we are in some kind of crazy, over-the-top toy store that I recognize as the North Pole. "Jack! How nice of you to join us finally and you-… you brought a girl?" a voice asks. I turn around and see North. "Oh, Elsa!" North says in surprise. "Hi," I say awkwardly. I see Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth too. "Why the sudden meeting?" Jack asks, slightly annoyed. "This is about you, Jack," North says. "What? I've tried to stay out of trouble lately! No snow storms, no blizzards, no snow on easter," Jack lists. "That's exactly it! You haven't been doing your job at all! There have been no snow days or spontaneous snowball fights in months," North says sternly. "I've been busy," Jack says. "Well it may not seem like a big deal to you but being a guardian is important! You protect the fun in children and if you are not bringing fun to children, then Pitch can come back. And you know what happens if Pitch can come back," North warns.

Jack sighs. "Yea, I know," he says. "I know you like blending in as normal boy but I will no longer allow it if you don't do your job," North says. Wow, Santa Claus can be intimidating! "Okay, I will," Jack says. "Jack. You need to realize what's important," North says.

**Jack's POV**

After North's incredibly long lecture on being a guardian, I took one of North's portals to bring me and Elsa back to Burgess. "I'm sorry our dinner was interrupted by North," I say. "It's okay! You have a lot of responsibilities too," Elsa said. "I guess I do," I say. I bring her home.

When I get back home, I tell my uncle what North told me. "Jack, I think you need to take a trip this summer," he says. "Where?" I ask. "Around the world. I think people are beginning to wonder where all the fun went," he says with a smirk. I think about it and realize he's right. "I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow to travel around this summer. Being a guardian is important and I guess I let other things get in the way," I say. "Don't forget to say goodbye," he says.

The next day, I go over to Elsa's house after saying goodbye to my uncle. I knock on the door. Anna opens the door and lets me in. "Elsa's upstairs," she says. I walk upstairs to Elsa's room. "Hey Els," I say when I see her. She jumps in surprise. "Oh, Jack you scared me," she said. I notice she has a suitcase on her bed and piles of clothes. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Meeting in Southern Isles was moved to Thursday," she says. "I guess I'm not the only one that will be traveling," I say. "Where are you going?" she asks. "Around the world. I have some things to take care of," I say. "Jack, your leaving?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Anna. "Anna, stop eavesdropping when I have people over," Elsa says. Anna rolls her eyes. "Yea, I have to do my job as a guardian. I'll be gone all summer," I say. "All summer?" Anna and Elsa say at the same time. I nod. "Jack," Elsa cries and gives me a hug. "Some one is going to miss you," Anna teases and points at Elsa. "I'll miss you too," I say to Elsa and kiss her head. "Will you miss me?" Anna asks. "Of course!" I reply with a laugh.

Anna skips merrily out of the room. "Do you have to go?" Elsa asks. "It's only three months. I would love to stay here with you more than anything but I don't think that would be fair to the people that are counting on me," I say. "I understand completely," she says. "I love you," I say. "I love you too," she says. "See you in September for college," I say. Elsa smiles. "I'll be counting down the days," she says. I lean in and kiss her lips and realize that I will be too.

* * *

THE END! …. (unless you read my college sequel)

**Thanks for reading this story it means a lot to me! Thanks to the followers/favoriters/reviewers (I love you)! **

**Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: My college AU story is out! YAAAAASSS! It is titled: A College of Isolation! Check it out if you'd like :) **

**Additionally, I have a brand new fanfic coming out called "Ordinary meets Extraordinary" and it is a 100% Jelsa! It shouldn't be long but the story is very different then Jelsa fanfics that I have read**


End file.
